BET WARS!
by Mrs.Cullen42
Summary: This is a humorous story about Bella and emmett making stupid bets. It sarts out with Bella betting she can make Edward like choclate syrup in 1 week. Lemony in later chapters. EXB JXA EXR all vamp, but Bella.
1. Aha! Chocolate Syrup!

BET WARS

BET WARS

B POV

I walked into th kitchen and Emmett was sitting at the counter. I started to make myself a sandwich (Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were out hunting, Rose was in her room, Alice was shopping and he had dragged Jasper along with her so Emmett was "babysitting" me). He stared at me disgustedly.

"What, Emmett?" I asked.

"How do you stand eating that?"

"How do you stand drinking blood, Em?" I countered

"Touché" he snapped, still looking revolted.

"Would you stop that?!" I asked.

"What? Your precious Edward doesn't like what you eat either!! I've seen him making faces!!"

"Well, at least he does a good job hiding it. And I bet I could convince him to like human food"

"Oh, you're on!!" Emmett replied heatedly.

"Name a food. Any food and I can guarantee you by the end of the week you can ask Edward weather he likes that particular food and he will reply yes. Starting when he gets back. I wager 50 bucks"

"HA!! You can kiss that 50 bucks goodbye!" Emmett shrieked. He crossed the huge kitchen in 3 ling strides and quite literally ripped the refrigerator door open. He held the door out at arms length. "Woops" he said sheepishly "I'll have Rose fix that before Esme and Carlisle see it." I giggled as he surveyed the items in the fridge door. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Chocolate Sauce" he said triumphantly

I rolled my eyes. Naturally he would pick the most delicious thing in the planet. Idiot. This is going to be easy.

"This stuff is pretty gross" Emmett said as I though that last notion. "Oh. And by the way you can't tell Edward of the bet. He has to actually like it. We can tell him afterwards. Believe me, I will know if you do".

"Oh really?" I said "Is that so?"

"Yes. It is so" he replied

"And how is that?" I queried.

"Well 1st of all, you'll be radiating guilt and Jasper will suddenly start apologizing for things like thinking Rose is sexy. Trust me, been there, done that. And second of all, you'll blush." He added the second point mockingly.

I growled. Edward was really rubbing off on me, Jacob, too, I guess.

Emmett laughed and held out the bottle of Hershey's syrup to me as Alice walked through the front door with about a million bags and a very distressed and annoyed looking Jasper in tow. "

"Hey, guys" she sang "Did you two have a good time?"

"Yes. Very" Emmett cackled scaring even himself a little, as it seemed, because he grasped a now very relived looking Jasper and said "I'll fight you best out of three."

"Alice?" I said, making a snap decision "I need your help. And don't even try to see this, I'm pretty much making stuff up as I go along."

"Okay" she said slowly.

"Well I kind of made a bet with Emmett".

She groaned. "Well?"

"I bet I could make Edward like chocolate syrup"

"Good luck with that, Chocolate is atrocious."

"Okay, well I kina wanted to butter him up. And I was thinking…"

"Nightclub!!" she exclaimed

"Yes?" I winced, hoping I wouldn't have to rethink my judgment on Alice's mental stability.

"Yay! I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way!"

**End Chapter.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Quick A/N: Thanks for all your reviews guys, I'm onto chapter 4 or 5 with a little help from my friend Quick A/N: Thanks for all your reviews guys, I'm onto chapter 4 or 5 with a little help from my friend. I'll give you her account as soon as she gets one  You guys rock, and here's chapter two. BET WARS

**Chapter 2**

"_Nightclub!!" she exclaimed_

"_Yes?" I winced, hoping I wouldn't have to rethink my judgment on Alice's mental stability._

"_Yay! I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way!" _

"But Why are you asking me to come?" Alice inquired in dismay. "Wouldn't it just be easier to take Edward by yourself?"

"Well, it would seem strange if I suddenly decided I'd taken a liking for clubbing" I paused, steeling myself for the impact that was sure to come. "And I want you there" Sure enough, as soon as the words escaped my lips Alice dropped everything she had been doing, which was holding up a red dress to her and trying to figure out if it was worth wearing it and facing the wrath of Rosalie (red is HER trademark color) and headed straight for me like a missile engulfing me in a whole lot of Alice. "So how exactly to you plan to pull this off?" She asked as she pulled away from our bear hug and tossed the dress into a goodwill box, evidently seceding it wasn't worth it.

"I plan to be seductive" I said, giggling.

Her eyes slipped out of focus for a moment then she said "and It will work beautifully"

I flushed, but beamed as well

"This will be so much fun! Oh… and by the way Edward is coming home in about an 3 hours. Carlisle and Esme sent him home early. He was annoying them by asking them if they though Emmett had mauled you yet every 30 minutes.

"How did you see that?" I asked surely she couldn't have got so much detail from one vision. "My other power. I got this one over the last decade"

"WHAT?!" I asked

"My cell phone" she giggle

I scowled for a moment, but I couldn't help laughing along with her.

We ran upstairs to get Rose. She looked incredulously at me for a second, making me blush, but the she flashed me a perfect smile and threw her perfectly sculpted arms in the air.

"Let's go shopping" she rejoiced.

When we got to the mall it wasn't very crowded considering it was 8:30, and the only people there were there to watch a movie. We quickly got us each a set of lingerie, Alice a canary yellow pair with stars on the edge, Rose a simple, lacy, fire engine red thong set, and me a ribbon adorned thong set in the shade of blue that Edward likes so much on me; I also got a slip with a lace hem in the same shade (Alice insisted it would look adorable peeking out from under my dress) while alice and Rosalie just got plain cream colored slips, both much shorter than mine.(**links on my profile, except slips, I'm sure you can imagine them). **Then we got our party clothes. We headed to Wet Seal where Alice got a White mini dress with embroidered embellishment at the top and a plunging neck line, Rosalie got a pleat front banded crimson dress that reached mid thigh(that girl really has a thing for red), and I got a royal blue dress with a deep V-neck keyhole neckline, s wraparound top, and a jagged hem **(links also on my profile). **Next we hopped into the porch and drove to a nearby shoe store. I got a pair of strappy gold stilettos, Alice a pair of Black wedges ,and Rosalie a pair of diamond studded stilettos in black we also picked up some jewelry; diamonds and rubies for Rose, gold for me, and onyx for Alice **(shoes and jewelry on my profile)**. Lastly, we headed to a local manicurist, attracting stares, with me in a panic! At the disco tank top and skinny jeans and breaking in my new black strappy heals, Alice in a short flirty black skirt and a black halter top breaking in her Steve Madden patent leather wedges and wearing a patent leather purple corset belt, and Rosalie with a red tank top that said VIXEN in diamonds and her diamond studded stilettos (not to break them in, but just for the heck of it), something that would look skanky on anyone but Rose, and a micro mini jeans skirt. Rose had her nails done , you guessed it, blood red, while Alice got hers done the same blue as the dress, and I got mine done black.

As we walked out of the store, feeling hot, suddenly we all stopped dead. Rosalie and Alice's noses wrinkled convulsively and rose took an involuntary step back while Alice growled low in her thought reflexively.

"Bella!" the newcomer said joyfully, a smile rippling over his friendly face.

"Um, hi" I said awkwardly.

**End Chapter**

**Author's note. You guys are still Awesome. I know this sounds dumb, but I got 4 reviews on BET WARS Ch. 1 and I am SO happy. Can you tell I'm a new writer? ;) Anyways, Like I said, you guys are the bestest fans ever and I want at least 10 reviews on this chapter before I post a new one. P.S. one where you tell me u want me to post chapter 3 counts as 2. So read and review, my Amazazing fans!! **


	3. A PARTAY with dawgs!

**Author Note: Sorry, guys. I haven't updated in a while. I know, I suck : ( I know this is short, after all that, but I PROMISE I will update by Saturday. The more reviews, the sooner I will update :)**

"C'mon, Bella I wanna make up," he said, his long hair falling over his twinkling chocolate brown eyes, set deep in his russet skin.

"I know, Jacob," I said "I'm happy to see you! I'm just… surprised" I said. I was lying like nobody's business. It's not that I didn't love Jacob anymore, it's just that having him around made things so much more complicated. I swore to myself that I wouldn't hurt him anymore. Having him around made that so much harder.

"Where's my hug!?" he joked, holding his long arms out. And suddenly, I DID want to, because on his face was that smile. My smile. The smile that belonged to MY Jacob, not that other one. I rushed forward and gave him a tight hug and he returned it with a bone-crushing bear hug. Had he gotten taller? Maybe because I hadn't seen him in so long. "Jacob" I gasped "I can't great!"

"Oh," He laughed "Sorry"

I smiled up at him as a tall lanky boy game around the corner with a shorter, stockier boy, both with russet skin and black hair and both enormously tall.

"Hey ,Jake, I--" Quil broke off.

"Bella!" Embry said after a short, stunned silence

"Good to see you!" Quil chimed in.

"Quil, Embry" I said, giving them watch a brief one-armed hug. "You, too"

"Ugh, Bella! Quil said "You stink!"

"Oh Shut up!" I said.

Rosalie growled and Alice said

"Now, now Rose, we owe these guys a lot".

"I know," she said, and she didn't sound the least bit repentant "I just momentarily lost control. You don't smell so good your self, Mong—Quil"

"He lauged. Whatever, _Rose_" he gave a snort. "more like butt."

"Much to my relief, everyone cracked up and I joined them, ecstatic that my wolf friends and my vamp family were getting along.

"So, Jacob," Alice said He looked at her, surprised. I suppose he wasn't expecting her to use such a friendly tone of voice".

"Yeah?" he said, gruffly, a very slight tone of hostility. Or rather guardedness was a better term.

"Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose here, and myself are going clubbing tonight and se simply don't think it would be a party with out a few werewolves there". She spoke the word werewolves o fast that a normal human (A.K.A. a human that was not used to being around werewolves and vampires) wouldn't catch her words.

I knew she was lying through her teeth, but she sounded so genuine that even I almost believed her. Almost. And, at that moment I don't think I could have loved my almost-sister more.

Jacob seemed shocked but Quil and Embry seemed to made his decision for him.

"We'd love to!" Embry answered for his friend.

"Fabulous. How does 9ish sound?"

"Perfect," Quil answered.

As the four started planning, I gazed intently at Jacob. He was staring off into space, pursing his broad lips, as he usually did when he was thinking hard. I knew that now we had made up, we would be okay for a while. Hopefully for a long while. But I couldn't help memorizing his face; his shaggy hair, his distinctly Billy-ish nose, his broad lips, his smooth russet skin, and ,lastly, his warm chocolate eyes, as if I would never see him again. It was silly, I knew. I would see him later that night, but I just couldn't stand looking him again. He was just as important to me as Edward, as my Cullen family and my Swan family, and definitely more important that Mike, Jessica, or any of my other school friends. And loosing him after the newborn nattle was almost more than I could bear. I had felt the hole creeping back into my chest. Nos as gaping or painful as before, the whole Cullen family distracted me after all. Especially Edward; but mostly because I knew was alive and okay an matter how much he ignored me, he still had feelings for me, as did I for him. It was better for him this way. I, for once, was not being selfish

I snapped back to reality to see everyone looking at me. I blushed furiously, and Rosalie, seeing my predicament, quickly came to my rescue.

"Well, I'M sure exited about tonight, I dunno about Bella"

"Oh," I said, shooting her a grateful glance "Yeah! Me, too".

She gave me a small half0smile.

"Now we have to go get ready," Alice said, taking command.

"Okay," Quil said "We'll see you tonight".

"Bye Bl— Alice, Rosalie" Embry said brightly.

I gave each a peck on the cheek and Jacob a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. "MUA! MUA!" I said, as I kissed each cheek.

He chuckled and lope off towards the Rabbit with Quil and Embry flanking him. If you didn't know them they would be quite terrifying, like a gangster mob. I giggled as I though about that.

We hopped into the car and Alice changed from her wedges to her silver gladiator sandals and whipped of the belt, so Jasper wouldn't notice. I took off the strappy heels, changing into my worn gray converses, partly so that Edward wouldn't become suspicious, and partly so I didn't fall and end up in the ER instead of at the club. Rose didn't bother, because her heals looked like something she would wear and "it matched her outfit to a tee", also, Emmett was too unobservant to notice if she was wearing new shoes and Jasper or Edward had no way of knowing they weren't new.

We then hurried home after a stop at Starbucks for the hungry human and with my belly full of coffee and croissant I managed to put away my party clothes in Alice's room just as Edward walked into the house. We walked out to where he was just getting home.

**Author's note: I wanna know, was I too obvious? How many people guessed that it was Jacob? I'll review with a good long chapter soon. Oh, and I have a little treat for my faithful readers. TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE CULLENS!! Plus werewolves, Kylee, and one other guest. You'll never guess who!! Any guesses? Seriously, review. And guess. **


	4. Pleeeeeaaaassse?

Author's Note: Hi, guys

**Author's Note: Hi, guys. Saturday, just as I promised. Anyways, I'll let you get started now…**

"Oh, please, Bella? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,pleaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

I pranced over to give Edward a hug and a quick kiss all the while Alice was "pleasing" in the background. She didn't have to be quite SO convincing in her roll.

"**Fine, **Alice!" I yelled "Yay!!" She yelled. She wrenched me from Edward's grip and gave me a quick hug, then she ran upstairs.

"I'm going shopping!" She yelled "Wanna come?"

"NO" I screamed, and I meant it. There was no way Alice was dragging me out shopping AGAIN. Even if it was just for show. I stretched up onto my tippy-toes and gave him a long kiss.

"Miss me much?" He smirked.

"mmm" I moaned. He was just getting into the kiss, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, one hand knotted in my hair, the other running up and down my side, when I suddenly pulled away "That's for that arrogant remark, smart-ass" AI quipped "Now f you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call"

"Not if you don't have a phone" he grinned smugly. Damn that smug smile.

I raced up the stairs before he knew what hit him. Wow, he must be slow today, or he was just letting me have my fun. Probably the latter. I went up to the 1st person—or vampire—I saw.

"Jasper, dearest brother. You know you're my favorite" I said, sweetly, earning me a loud "HEY" coming from Emmett's room. "And you're off to betray me to Emmett. I just know you are" I added ,pouting.

Not even looking up from his battered copy of _War and Peace_, he slapped the phone into my hands, exasperatedly. Japeraded exasperated. Hee hee. BACK ON TASK!! Anyways, Apparently he had heard our conversation. I gave him a quick hug, and dialed Charlie's number at the station.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Dad it's—AAAAAAAARGH!! Edward!! I got Jaspers. No, get off me. Jasper help me! JASPER! Ooh, Edward that tickles. Stop! St—"

At this point Jasper pulled a hysterical Edward off of me, panting for unnecessary air and getting himself a hard slap in the face.

"That's the last favor I do for you today," he grumble followed by a quiet string of profanities.

I giggled then put the tiny phone to my ear. Charlie, of course, was frantic.

"Bella? Bella! What did he do to you? I can guarantee you, that if so much as hurt one hair on your body, you gonna your boyfriend—he said "boyfriend like it was some kind of sacrilege— is bulletproof" At this, Jasper and Edward and I burst out laughing out laughing. "I don't see what's so amusing, Bella. I swear to God, I'll come up there right now and—"

"Dad! Dad!! DAD!! It's okay, I'm fine! See, fine? Edward just chose the wrong moment to get playful."

There was an awkward pause before I realized the double meaning behind what I'd said.

"As in tackling me—GENTLY—onto the bed—IN JASPER'S ROOM—and playing—BY TICKLING ME" I became redder and redder with each slip up. Alice was standing over me, shaking her head.

"Let me talk to him."

I meekly handed the phone to her.

"Hello? Charlie?" she said as I shot Edward a dirty look and Jasper a grateful one. Edward looked half amused and half concerned (to my exasperation, the dominant expression was amusement), while Jasper just looked annoyed.

"Well," she said hopefully ",Today is Jasper's birthday" here she broke off and glanced at Jasper, meeting his bewildered glare. Come to think of it, he probably couldn't even remember when his "real" birthday was. "So we thought we'd go bowling tonight, and afterwards we always play games, like who can stay quiet the longest and I know it's silly, but Jasper and Edward and Emmett always gang up on us, and it's never even.

There was a slight pause while Charlie responded. Alice smiled.

"No, I could take her from you! How would you feed yourself?"

He said something that sounded remarkably like "I fed myself for 17 years before Bella came along" and we heard his amiable chuckle.

"Really, Charlie?" she exclaimed "Thank you!". She smiled smugly at me "And that's how it's done," she said condescendingly as she snapped the silver razor closed and handed it back to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes, but said "Thanks" gratefully anyways.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shopping" she said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper throw a glare at her. "But first…" she backtracked "Edward, I need your help with something".

That, and the look from Jasper terrified me. He was silently asking Alice to distract Edward for him. I wasn't scared because Jasper was a bloodthirsty vampire, but for a far more sinister reason; he was betting on Emmett.

"Okay, Alice" he said. Oh my Carlisle, he was so naïve. "C'mon, Bella"

"No, no" Alice chided in a sugar coated voice "Don't be silly, Eddie, this will just take a moment!"

I frantically tried to communicate with my eyes,but to no avail. This was bad. BAD!! Alice didn't see me though. Jasper smiled pleasantly at me. I shivered.

"um...okay. I'll be right back, Bella"

"Bella, I have something to break to you," Jasper said solemnly, but I looked closely and saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I know, I know" I sighed, in a defeated manner.

He smiled sheepishly at me before continuing "Well…I'm betting on Emmett. That chocolate stuff is just WAY too sickening," and although I could tell he was trying not to offend, I could also Identify the revulsion in his eyes.

"It's fine, Jasper!" I huffed, stalking out of the room., but not before throwing over my shoulder "you'll just see how you are!"

I ambled down the stairs and saw Edward eyeing Alice like she had sprouted a third head.

"You want me to help you with what, now?" he inquired incredulously.

Alice spotted me and said quickly "Never mind" and hurriedly rushed out the door.

"Do I even wanna know?" I asked warily.

He shook his head, looking as if he was scarred for life.

**Author's Note: . I have a new poll up on my profile, the more votes and reviews I get, the sooner I'll post!! I have 17 chapters already just waiting to be posted.**

**By the way, I'm going out of town for a week on Friday, so you wanna get the most chapters you can before I leave. Don't worry, I'll leave a really long one on Friday for my wonderful readers! Um…I was wondering, if you can review and give me some ideas for truth or dare and future bets. Just so you know, they don't HAVE to be between Emmett and Bella. I'll post again as soon as I get 10 reviwes and at least 3-5 votes. **

**XOXO,**

**Stella Moon**


	5. The Black Widows

Later that evening…

Later that evening…

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I called, dashing down the stairs to get the door.

I wrenched it open to find a dateless Quil, Embry, who was standing with a beautiful russet skid girl with dark hair who I knew from the reservation (her name was Kylee), and Jacob. I glanced at Embry looking for confirmation. He nodded, beaming. I ushered them into the Cullen's enormous living room. Of course Jasper and Edward were already ready, but Emmett being the diva that he is, was still upstairs, blow drying his hair. Emmett will be Emmett. Alice, Rosalie, and I hadn't even started getting ready. We wanted it to be a surprise. Alice flew down the stairs startling Jacob the wolves, but much to my surprise, they didn't wince or growl.

"So, Jacob, where's date?" Alice asked in mock accusation.

Jacob looked down, shrugged, and blushed, causing me to blush ,too.

"Aw, Jake!" I said "I wish you had brought a date." And I meant it, I didn't want him the odd man out all night.

"What can I say, Bella?" he asked quietly "You're the only girl for me".

I saw Edward's jaw clench and I grabbed his hand. I was about to say something, but in the nick of time, Emmett legend the mood by tearing down the stairs, and at the last second, Jasper stuck his foot, tripping him and Emmett landed square in Rosalie's lap who smacked him so hard on the back of the head, that he went crashing into a near by coffee table. Alerted by the crash, Esme called from the kitchen "Emmett! That's the 4th time this week!!"

"Sorry, Esme" Emmett called back "At least I don't randomly fall down stairs for no reason cough-Jasper-cough like SOME people" he said pointedly string at Bella. Edward growled. "Well unlike you, Emmett, at least Bella doesn't break the coffee table every other day" Rose retorted.

"And now I have to blow dry all over again" he whined patting the hand print indented in his dark curls where Rosalie had smacked him in he head with her perfectly manicured blood red hands.

"Oh, shut up, Drama Queen" she quipped as he stalked out of the room pouting and cursing like a sailor.

"Besides, it gives us more time to get ready" Alice added.

"Touché" he screeched from upstairs.

I jumped up from the couch, my mood instantly lightened by Emmett's insane tactics. I grabbed onto Alice's hand, who in turn seized Rosie by the elbow and we hurried upstairs, giggling. I didn't even trip once.

First we focused on Rosalie. She wiggled into her dress , and of course, she looked stunning. Alice ran to get her cosmetics from the bathroom she and Jasper shared.

'Are you wearing that lingerie we got??" I asked, shyly.

She grinned slyly and flashed me her fire-engine red underwear just as Alice wlaked into the room.

"AGH!! Rosalie…she said. What are you doing?!" Rosalie pulled down her dress looking embarrassed. All of a sudden, we all realized what was going o at the same time.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!!" we all screamed in unison. We heard a loud

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh, Jasper's in trouble" from downstairs. We all rolled our eyes. My heart swelled as I even heard Jacob's happy laugh entwined with Emmett's booming one. Finally, my two lives, intertwined. Jasper came upstairs loking terrified.

"STUPID EMOTION CONTROLLING VAMPIRE!! KNOW WHO'S GONNA KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU'RE STUPID EMOTION MANIPULATORY WAYS?" Alice yelled

"NEVER AGAIN, DO YOU DO THAT AGAIN, FOOL!! YOU DON'T INTERRUPT THE BEAUTIFYING OF— " Rosalie screamed.

"IF I FEEL ANYTHING. I MEAN ANYTHING BESIDES EXCITEMENT AND CREATIVITY FROM THIS POINT ON, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH—" I howled.

"THE BLACK WIDOW" we said in unison. We came up with the name for the Black Widows a while back, while thinking of ways to torture the guys. We chose this name because they reign of control is complete and everlasting, just like ours. **A/N Dorky, I know, but that's how I roll.**

Jasper nodded, meekly. "Yes, ma'ams," he gulped, his voice slipping into a southern drawl in his fear.

"And I'm warning you, Jasper Hale. If I feel ONE emotion besides the one's Bella mentioned, I will allow you to sit by the dance floor and watch me dance with any man I please" she says in a deadly calm voice.

"In any way she wants" I added maliciously

"For one full hour," Rose chimed in.

"And if I feel any lust. I mean ANY that's not my own…" she looked to Rosalie for help.

" The hour will start over" our sister proclaimed, satisfied.

I cackled nastily.

He hung his head and trudged out of the room. I heard all the guys downstairs asking Jasper what his punish meant. Hey? Was that a girl voice I heard? Kylee! How could we be so cruel as to leave her down there with those maniacs?! I rushed downstairs just as Jasper was saying.

"1 hour!!"

I grabbed Kylee and smiled apoplectically.

"Sorry," I yelled over the hullabaloo "We're not used to having a 4th around here" She smiled and rushed to the stairs, eager to get away from the insanity.

"Man, that's harsh," Embry was saying as we walked up the stairs. "I can't imagine having to watch Kylee dance with any old girl she pleased."

Kylee blushed at me. "Wow, you guys are really in love, huh?" I asked.

"Yep, we sure are" she said, grinning happily.

I sighed. "I only wish Jacob could find hid other half" I said sadly.

"You really want him off your back , don't cha?" Kylee asked.

"I laughed appreciatively and said "That, and it hurts me to see him in pain like that".

She nodded sympathetically. I was starting to really like this girl. By this time we were at Rosalie's door again.

We came in as Alice was laying out her make up on the bed.

"Okay, Kylee, this is Rosalie, you can call her Rose and this is Alice".

Alice was squealing excitedly and pulling out all sorts of foundations and concealers. As if Rose even needed make up to make her beautiful. Kylee, Alice and I put on concealers, foundations, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, bronzer, lip stick, lip gloss, and shimmery body glitter. I then grabbed her diamond-studded stilettos and handed one to Kylee. Alice rubbed lotion on her perfect feet and Kylee and I put on her shoes for her. We took her to her and Emmett's and her bathroom and began to curl her golden hair. We placed her diamond and ruby tiara on the top of her head and Kylee and Alice fixed on her ruby earrings wile I clasped her extravagant diamond necklace, Finally, Rosalie was complete and we shoved her into her "mirror room" as she called it that had 360 degrees of floor to ceiling mirrors. We gazed at our work of art and Kylee, Alice, and I politely clapped and Rosalie waved in mock appreciation and blew kisses.

"You look stunning, Rosalie" Kylee murmured and I took a good look at Kylee's outfit for the first time that night. She was wearing a dress with a halter top neck and a small key hole opening with a plunging neck line, showing off her flawless russet skin. It has graphic designs in navy blue, gray, back and white. She was wearing a pair of VERY high black strappy heels and a beautiful dainty black pearl necklace and a pair of simple black pearl earrings. Her make up was very subtle, not like Rosalie's extravagance; all she had was a bit of shimmer here and there, some overly dramatic glittery lashes, and delicate shimmery gloss on her lips.

I marveled at her beauty as Alice screeched "C'mon, the boys are getting impatient. I can tell we only have 10 minutes before they start breaking things and Esme will keep them home to clean. I can see she has made the decision if were not out of her in exactly 15 minutes we're not getting outta here at all!" he said, the horror clear in her voice. We heard a loud crash and an eerie silence. We all groaned and left Rosalie's room.

Next was Alice, she danced over to her room, her face alight with un hidden excitement. She quickly stripped down and replaced her old bra and panties with her starry right lingerie. Once that was done, she grabbed her dress and slipped into it. She took a step back marveled at the impression the stylish white halter top dress left with her impeccably smooth marble skin (of course, the dress Alice wear looked cream in comparison to her snowy skin). Rose, Kylee, and I stood back, also marveling the beauty the dress revealed in Alice. Then, giggling excitedly, we ran a brush through Alice's spiky hair, ruffling it so that in included more volume and personality than usual. Alice turned her head left and right and then said "So, girls, which side id my best? The left or right?" her voice was teasing in a making way which caused us to burst into raucous laughing fits.

"Neither!" I reply sarcastically. Alice scowled causing us to burst into hysterics once again. Once we had recovers, we led Alice to the bathroom grabbing all cosmetics in sight.

"Oh. My –giggle— Carlisle" I giggled. "I CANNOT WAIT to see Jasper's face when he sees you".

"You do look stunning," Rose said in an almost guarded voice.

We sat Alice down on a stool in front of the bathroom's wrap around mirror. Half way through her makeover, Alice and Rosalie turned to me. Rose spun me around and lifted my shirt over my head. I tried to object, but it was no use, she was too strong.

"Um, guys…What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, as Kylee giggled nervously, backed up against the wall. Suddenly they froze in their motions of undressing me.

"That's a good question," Alice said, embarrassed and bemuse. If she could, I'm sure she'd be blushing.

Suddenly comprehension flickered across her face and her features became angry, her tiny fists began trembling with sudden rage.

"Jasper. Whitlock. Hale…CULLEN" she said in her calmest, most deadly of voices.

My human senses were too dull to catch the movement, as were Kylee's her startled expression, because Jasper was suddenly there, his expression one of fear and dread.

"Yes, d-dear," he studded.

"I warned you. We ALL warned you what would happen if you did that again, you littler manipulative—you little—ugh!! I don't even know what you are. All I know is that for 1 hour, I'm aloud to dance with ANYONE I want in any way I want to. That includes werewolves" she said acidly.

"What?!" he screeched, horrified "A WHOLE HOUR" I sniggered at his expression. Realization suddenly dawned on me.

"Does Edward know about this?" I queried frigidly.

"Y-yes" he stammered. Even humans at times could be frightening. "Well, then, you can tell him I will catch lift with Jacob" I sneered in s cutting tone.

"A-alright" he sniveled "I'll pass out the message"

From down stairs I could hear Edward's whimpered "NO!" and Jacob's ecstatic "YES!".

"Oh, suck it up, Edward. And , shut up, Jacob" we all called in unison.

"And maybe, I'll come up with something from Emmett, too. Just for the fun of it" Rosalie added thoughtfully.

We all laughed at that. Except jasper. He merely whimpered.

Once Jasper left we finished our cosmetics job. Then Kylee clasped on Alice's necklace and Rosa and I clipped her earrings into place. Alice looked absolutely stunning. This was our night; the night of the black widows.

**End Chapter **


	6. Emmett the Tickle Monster

The last of the Barbie doll makeovers was…

The last of the Barbie doll makeovers was….me. But of course. This was the part Rose and Alice were looking foreword to, Kylee on the other hand was just happy to help. The reason for the over excitement was because it was for me this was all for, after all. Firstly, Alice took me to her room where she gave me my blue push up bra and marching ribbon strung thongs. I also grabbed my matching blue slip. I blushed, causing Alice to smirk, but I took the lingerie anyways. Alice left me to undress and re dress. Alice's closet was bigger than my room and made up completely of mirrors. I looked at my image, critically. I knew the color blue I wore would be irresistible to Edward along with my pale skin and long, dark hair. The dress was very low cut on me, and there was cleavage. I grimaced. I didn't even want to THINK of my death trap shoes, but I knew when my make over was done, I would be all too enticing for Edward. Therefore, seducing him would be that much easier. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my ensconced area, to meet waiting eyes. Alice squealed excitedly while Kylee and Rose giggled. The three of them closed in on me, taking control of the make over. Alice grabbed a brush and started twisting my hair into a wild, erratically complex, yet stunning due while Rosalie started on my make up and Kylee did my shoes and jewelry. Rose used a lot of body glitter, black eye liner, black mascara, and a deep blue eye shadow that caused my dark eyes to pop. She added a little blush (like my face wasn't red enough) and finished off with a light bronzer and unsensible shimmering lip stick, clear gloss included. The finished figure was so stunning that I didn't even recognize myself. My skin looked flushed with excitement, and sparkled like diamonds, and my eyes glittered even more impressively amongst all else. My hair was pulled up impeccable, on strand falling in a whispy tendrils to frm my face. My jewelry was arranged just so, and my shoes were done up in a gold shimmer. The other three smirked at my surprised expression, even Kylee.

"Not what you expected, is it?" Rosalie cooed, smirking

"No, not at all" I said, awed by the outcome.

"You looked great," Kylee said, sincerely.

"Well, what did you expect" Alice asked gloatingly "I was, after all, in charge of the make over"

We all laughed at that. "Time to put on the show!! Kylee exclaimed in obvious excitement. I smiled, nervous as Always.

I headed towards the door.

"Wait" Kylee called

I turned around, bemused.

"Your slip is scrunched in the back, it's making wrinkled," she explained.

"Oh. Thanks" I walked back to the bed so she and Rose and alice could fiz it.

"Oh, Bella. We really did mess it up," Alice said "Maybe you should just take it off.

They helped me pull it off in such a way that it didn''t mess up my har nad I didn't have to even take off my shoes.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Kylee?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Which car did you guys take when you came here?"

"We took Quil's truck:" she answered, puzzled.

"tanks," I replied.

Alice saw what I was doing and laughed, although I didn't see what was so funny. I shot her a quizzical look and yelled "JAS-PER!" He was at my side in an instant.

"I swear, this time I didn't do anything. Whatever they did, it wasn't my fault, I—"

I shushed him. " I know," I said "I need you to get Jacob for me".

"Why didn't you just—" he began, looking annoyed. His look of annoyance quickly turned to fear though as I cut him off.

"You're not whining are you?" I asked, looking at him threateningly "I like you, Jasper. I don't want anything to happen to you" I said, of course the idea of me harming him was laughable. I would probably injure myself trying to punish him, but it worked.

"Hey, big guy," Kylee cut in, surprising me "You better not complain anymore or else" she said, looking meaningfully at Alice. Jasper whimpered. We all giggled.

He raced down to get Jacob. He was back a few seconds later with Jacob trailing in after him leisurely. As soon as Jacob stepped in, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I looked down, suddenly self conscious and realized I was in a sexy Victoria's Secret Slip that was the exact color of my lingerie that was peeking out over the top of the slip. My makeup was all done, my hair was in wispy tresses around my face, and I was wearing a pair of 3 inch gold stilettos. For once, I didn't blush

"Close your mouth, Jacob, we are not a codfish," I giggled, quoting Mary Poppins.

"Yeah, and pop those stupid eyes back in your head," Rose snapped, protectively.

Jacob snapped his mouth shut and blinked a few times, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I told you I was getting a ride with you" I began.

His face fell, and if it wasn't so sad, it would be almost comical. "Oh. You've forgiven him. You want to ride with him after all. I get it," he said, almost too softly for me to hear. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw tears glistening In his eyes.

"No, Jake! I would never do that to you!" I exclaimed, realizing suddenly, the girls were back to fixing my slip and getting my dress back on, but were all listening intently. "I was just wondering weather we could ride our motorcycles. They're at my house. Hidden in my garage".

"No," he said, his face shining with anticipation.

"Well, can you go get them?" I asked.

"Aw, Bella" he said, I guess figuring now that he knew he was safe, he could afford a little resistance "I don't fee l like it"

I felt like humoring him. "I'm sure Jasper would be happy to" I said in a dangerously sweet voice. He opened his mouth to protest, but Alice shot him a warning glare.

"Sure thing, Bella," he said, visibly annoyed, but mostly terrified.

I gave him a kiss, and Jake I hug. I felt Jake stiffen, but then he hugged me back, knocking he breath out of me.

"Jake—can't breath"

"Sorry, Bells" he said, smiling.

"Alright," Alice said "We're ready".

Jasper rushed forward to fetch the motorcycles from my house and Kylee, Alice, Rose, and I started slowly descending the stairs, hand in hand, Jacob slowly promenading after us.

The reaction was imediat. Every single jaw dropped except Emmett's, of course, who wolf-whistled appreciatively. "Ladies, you look fiiiiiinnnneee" he said, earning him a sharp blow from Rosalie, but she looked pleased. I blushed deeper. Quil clapped politely, while Embry rushed straight to Kylee and kissed her passionately, sweeping her off her feet.

Edward's reaction was however the one I watched most closely. His jaw dropped so far I thought it might fall off, and his eyes bugged out. I smiled sheepishly as Edward crossed the room vamp style. He pulled me into his arms, his hands feeling and memorizing every curve of my body as his lips moved icy, eager, and appreciative against mine. His tongue tracing my lips, his arms held me closer pressing me against him, tight as possible. I forgot to breathe as my heart reacted by trying to burst out of my chest, my blood pulsed angrily, and I gasped for air. However, when our lips parted he moved his to my neck, and kissed my neck up and down. He stopped at my ear to whisper, " You are the most dangerously beautiful creature ever to cross paths with my entity, and I love you forever and always."

"Oh-my-Carlisle," was all I could gasp out. Emmett was howling with laughter, and Jasper looked like he was going to be sick. All of a sudden I had the urge to unclothe Edward as Jasper's waves of lust rolled over me. Rosalie gave Emmett a " you are such an idiot " look, and rolled her eyes at him. I didn't even want to see Jacob's reaction. Leave it to Emmett to lighten any mood with his drama queenly ways, of course. Noticing how the atmosphere "dense" he tripped over to me and began tickling me. I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't get in the hell off! " Stop-tickle-nooo-aaargh-emmett-off-get-off-ahhh-tickles-stop-it-stop-help meeeeeee!" I gasped incoherently through my hysterics. However Jasper seemed to think it was pretty funny because all of a sudden he, and everyone else in the room, began laughing uncontrollably. I tried to speak again-what a mess-" Get-hell-off-Emmett-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" was all I could manage. Edward was the first to recover. He grabbed Emmett and tackled him, the two of them landed in laughing fits on the other side of the room. A large crash told us they had broken yet ANOTHER coffee table. Esme's exasperated voice sounded from the kitchen, " Two in one day Emmett," she groaned, " That HASN'T to be a new record!" We all collapsed laughing again as Emmett's indignant voice sounded, " But, but it wasn't me this time!" Esme sounded as if she didn't believe him, " right Emmett, uh huh, sure, just sure." Emmett's voice spluttered, " But, but, it was Edward," He called back. " Really," she said, " and you expect me to believe EDWARD did that, right?" She sounded sarcastic. Edward was shaking with silent laughter. Emmett looked BEYOND indignant, " Oh, sure, blame innocent Emmett for EVERYTHING, perfect little Eddie-poo NEVER does ANYTHING wrong, right?" "That's right," Esme said, "So you really shouldn't lie Emmett, it's immoral." For once in his existence Emmett was actually SPEECHLESS!! OH-MY-CARLISLE!! This was SO hilarious! By now every single person in the room was in silent fits of laughter except Emmett who looked incredulous. Esme entered the room ignoring Edward and Emmett's tangled limbs, and stepping over them she opened a door I had never before noticed. I could see into the closet. In it there were various articles of furniture stacked up as far as the eye could see waiting to replace those Emmett would inevitably break. She entered the closet picking up a coffee table identical to the broken one. She stepped over Emmett and Edward replacing the shattered coffee table and sweeping up the shattered remains to make it look as though nothing had happened. Kylee, Embry, Jacob, and I gaped at each other in astonishment. The Cullens on the other hand merely looked uninterested as if this was an everyday thing. On second thought, it probably was.

**A/N: Thank you for all my lovely reviews, my pretties!! I love 'em!! I think I'll review again Thursday morning and then Friday afternoon, right before I leave. I was just wondering WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS IS A C2? Are they good or bad? I am so cofuzzled. I have an Idea for another story. It won't be long, but it will be in Mike/Jessica's P.O.V. regarding Bella and all her freaky friends (Jacob/Cullens) I'm thinking it'll take place right after the climax in Twilight and then have a little break over new moon and resume at Eclipse; tell me (when you review) what you think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R your reviews mean the world to me!! **


	7. 1 Little, 2 Little, 3 Little Automobiles

A/N: I am SO sorry!! Fanfiction was down and wouldn't log me in all day friday so I couldnt update iT!! But here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy!!

**1 little, 2 little, 3 little automobiles**

When we got out to the garage, Quil, Embry, and Jacob gaped at all of the Cullen's fancy cars

When we got out to the garage, Quil, Embry, and Jacob gaped at all of the Cullen's fancy cars. Kylee just glanced at them, but she was in the middle of telling me how she an Embry met.

"And then when we saw each other when the lights came on, it was love at first sight. I broke up with Johnny that day!

"Dude! Is that a Italian Porche?!" Quil exclaimed.

"Man look at it. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 beautiful cars" Embry said incredulously.

"And that doesn't even count the ones in storage" Emmett said, smugly. We'll let you borrow one some time, but you have to clean it out when you're done. I don't want it smelling like dog".

"Damn. Whose motorcycle is that?" Jacob asked, spotting Jasper's yellow and black motorcycle.

"Mine," Jasper spoke up. Jacob spun around and turned to face me incredulously "Bella? Why do we need our motorcycles if we have this one?" he asked.

"I'd forgotten he had it" I answered honestly "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we used it, would he?" I asked, facing him "Dearest brother. Who's in very big trouble for abusing his powers"

"Of course not" Jasper gulped.

"Sweet!" came from Jacob.

"Okay," said Rosalie, taking charge "Emmett, you, Jasper, Edward, Quil , and Embry ride in the Jeep; Jacob and Bella can ride on Jasper's motorcycle, and Alice, Kylee and I can ride in my baby.

"Your baby?" Quil guffawed. Which one is that?

"The BMW," Rosalie answered "and you know you're just jealous cos you have to ride in the Jeep".

"HEY!" said Emmett "My Jeep is nothing to be ashamed of, Rosie"

"Whatever, Emmett, I still don't see how you can till love that piece of crap"

"Piece of crap?" I asked while looking at the sparkly olive green jeep with sleek leather interior.

"Bella, you've never seen the inside. That thing has got to be even older than Edward's Volvo. I glanced over ad Edward's Volvo, bemused. It couldn't have been more than 2 years old. I sighed in amused exasperation; you don't know the meaning of spoiled until you've met the Cullens.

"Touché," Emmett used his catch phrase, yet again.

While all of this was going on, Embry and Quil were still ogling the Porche.

"Who's car is this?" Embry asked in admiration

"Mine," Alice said with a touch of complacency in her tone.

"Okay! It's time to go" Emmett screeched. "Let's par-tay!"

"There was a chorus of "WOO"s and "YEAH"s

" Time to get this party started" Rosalie yelled elatedly.

"C'mon Quil, Embry" Edward said.

"Okay" they said slowly, staring wistfully at the Porsche.

I heard Alice take a deep breath. "If you want to , you guys can drive it" she said quietly, probably hoping they wouldn't hear her.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Quil asked excitedly.

Jacob and Jasper looked up from where he was looking at Jasper's motorcycle, Rosalie and Kylie looked up from watching Edward and Emmett punch eat other, and Emmett and Edward stopped in mid-punch".

"WE CAN DRIVE YOUR PORSCHE!?" Quil yelped.

"If I regret this, you are going to be sorry" Alice said in mockingly ominous.

"I call driving" Embry and Quil called at the exact same time. They glared at each other and it looked like a fight was going to break out, buy in the nick of time, Alice threw her keys in the air. "Go get 'em, Boys" she said, gleefully.

It was dead silent in the garage as they keys hit the ground with a loud CHINK. And suddenly it erupted in noise as Embry and Quil were on the floor brawling for the Porsche keys. I wandered over to where Alice had marched over to after she had dropped her keys.

"Absolutely not!" Edward was saying.

"But Edward," Alice whined "We worked so hard, and you're just going to ruin it for us?"

"If this is what it takes, then yes"

"Don't mess with the Black Widow" Alice said, warningly.

"Oh, you think I'm scared of you?!" he asked, smiling.

"You saw what we did to Jasper, didn't you"

It looked like he went even paler, if that was possible.

"But Alice," he said, and this time it was him who was whining. "It's not safe"

"She'll get helmet hair" Alice said, firmly.

Finally I realized what they were talking about; my hair. Honestly.

Jasper, always the peace maker. Quite literally. "well, Bella's hair will get even bore tangled and wind blown with out a helmet" he pointed out.

"Oh," Alice said in dismay, looking surprised she hadn't though of it.

"Alright, alright. But, Bella, you have to wear a hairnet"

"Don't be Absurd, Alice" my Angel cut in. "Why don't you bring extra styling products and fix it when we get there?"

" Fine" she grumbled. "Why did you have to decide to punish him like this anyways?"

She dashed upstairs to get more stuff before we left.

When she got back we all piled into cars, except Jacob and I. He hopped onto the motorcycle and I hitched up my dress and climbed on after him with a big, bulky biking helmet on.

Edward was standing next to me. "I promise, I will never let Jasper, go through with any of his stupid plans ever again" he said, looking physically pained.

I giggled. "I'll see you there" I said.

I flipped the visor down, but Edward lifted up again and got so close to my face, I could see the flecks of green in his Topaz eyes.

"I still think you look sexy in that helmet, and with that dress, it' almost too much to bear" he murmured.

Jacob growled and revved the engine. Edward stepped back and clambered into the Jeep and we sped off into the night.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, you have one that's 4 pages lomg on word for tomorrow, so I hope you enjoy!!

**XOXO,**

**Stella!!**


	8. Roxie Loves Tigers

**A/N: Here you guys go. This is a really long chapter, so REVIEW, please!! **

On our way I was sitting behind Jacob and my senses were absolutely alive. Every single nerve ending in my body was tingling from the rush of being on finally being on a motorcycle again. Jacob took one hand off of the motorcycle to pull my arms tighter around his waist. I was shocked for a second, and then I remembered. I had forgotten how forward Jacob was in his need for my affections. I chuckled fondly. Jacob was surely something. I decided I wouldn't let his forward actions bother me anymore. It's not as if they would stop any time soon. I pulled my arms free for a second and slapped him in the shoulder, bruising my hand where my ring dug into it when I hit his rock-hard muscles. Ah. The ring. Our wedding was only 5 days away, and I decided I needed to get used to it, so I wore it full time now. It was summer time so I didn't have to face Mike or Jessica or Angela with the confession. My dad and Renee already knew, so the worst of it was over. After what seemed like not long enough we arrived at the local club, Fenix Underground, which was all the rage in Seattle. As we were slowing down, I had forgotten how high my heel was, and dragged my feet a little too close to the ground. And suddenly a giant boulder cropped up in the middle of the road (really it was just a small-ish rock) "SNAP" went my heel. My heal had broken off and it went flying through the air and bounced off of a car—wait was that the Porsche?— and came hurdling back, smacking Jacob in square in the fore head. I giggled. I was bummed out for a minute because my heals were broaken until I realized I couldn't wear these heels anymore. Yay!!We arrived at the underground parking and Jacob, smoothly pulled into a spot next where Quil and Embry were putting up the top to Alice's Porsche, while Alice was examining it for any damage. On our other side, Kylee and Rosalie were chatting animatedly about some new clothes brand coming out and leaning against the BMW. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hadn't arrived yet. Just then, the giant Jeep came in, causing the chain that marked the height limit to swing and eventually, break off. The Jeep was spattered in mud and there were pebbles and only Carlisle knows what else flying from the wheels.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN, IN YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT GETTING THAT FILTHY THING CLOSE TO US YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ROSALIE HALE" Rosalie screamed.

Emmett parked his jeep at a spot a good 100 feet away from us, not wanting to risk anything I guess, and the Cullen brothers flew at us at vampire speed.

We were walking towards the front door when Alice grabbed me from behind, wrenching me from Edward's grip for the second time that day. I'd have to talk to her about that. Edward made a face at Alice, apparently this bothered him as much as it bothered me, but walked on to catch up with Jasper and Quil, who were chatting about how wearing a helmet was SOOO unnecessary when riding a motorcycle. Stupid unbreakable mythycal creatures.

"Bella?" She asked sweetly "Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

I could tell she already knew, but I played along to her little façade "My heal snapped off while riding. I guess I can't wear these shoes".

She reached into her black, patent leather clutch and pulled out a brand new pair of shiny gold shoes; identical to the now soiled heels I had worn before. She tapped her head knowingly. " Did you honestly think I wouldn't see that?" she asked, making it sound like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes in return and strapped on the heels while clutching onto her marble arm for support. I sauntered back to Edward's side.

"Wow. You've—ahem. Grown" he said, seeing I was almost level with him".

I grimaced. "Yeah. My heel broke when I was with Jacob, but of course, Alice caught me" I said. At the mention of my ride with Jacob, he frowned and a pained expression danced briefly over his features. I almost felt bad for punishing him. Then I remembered Alice and Rosalie undressing me and my sympathy vanished.

We reached the bouncer and we had no toruble getting in. Rosalie walked straight up to him and winked and he allowed us inside in a heartbeat.

When we got inside, the dance floor was pulsing with Fergie's "Fergalicious". We went to the hostess who looked up into our men's faces. I looked around and realized we were quite a group. There was Emmett with his muscles rippling under his thin cotton shirt; Jasper with his blond hair glinting in the light and the few visible scars on his forearm standing out against his pale skin in the purple glow; Alice, absolutely glowing and bouncing in her stunning ensemble; Rosalie, well, Rosalie was just Rosalie, so that pretty much coverd it, hanging on protectively to Emmett's arm, Kylee tall and lean, the exact opposite of Rosalie with dark hair and perfect deep skin; Quil, who was peering around the club, smiling slightly (he was the only one without a date, and though his heart was sold, it doesn't mean his dancing feet were); Embry, gazing adoringly at Kylee, his muscles bulging under his white tee-shirt; Jacob with his impressive muscles and shiny black hair, now past his chin looking positively ready to par-tay, and lastly Edward, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to (Twilight. I don't own) his hair shining, his topaz eyes moldering, his perfect futures radiant. Oh, and me, I suppose. I did look pretty stunning tonight, if I do say so myself.

I snapped back to the task at hand. "Can we have a table for—" Emmett paused as he counted our impressive party. "Ten, please" he finished looking down at the miniscule hostess who's name tag read "Nicole". She nodded mutely, but then Alice said "Make that 11".

I shot her a quizzical look but she looked away quickly. She led us to huge table a little raided off the floor. It said V.I.P. I glanced at Kylee and we giggled. Well, she really though we were something special, didn't she? It was circular and had space for 12. She sped off and threw a terrified "Your server will be right with you" over her shoulder.

No sooner had we sat down when Emmett and Rosalie bolted.

"OH GOD" Edward suddenly yelped "Make it stop, Bella, make it stop". He screeched burying his head in my shoulder. I looked in his face in concern. I could see a half smile playing on his lips and he winked.

"Edward, baby, are you okay?" I asked in mock anxiety, playing along

"My eyes! They burn" he said loudly. We were attracting stares now. Jasper, Kylee and the werewolves looked at him in concern. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Emmett!" I called "Get over here"

He and Rosalie came up, Rosalie smoothing her ruffled hair and Emmett buttoning his shirt.

"Stop thinking about Rosalie. You're going to give Edward nightmares".

""Well, at least I have an active sex life" he shot back.

"Well, at least I don't spend 20 minutes blow drying my hair".

"Touché" said Emmett. He really needed to stop it with that damned catch phrase.

He storming off towards his seat and I called back "Emmett?"

"WHAT!?"

"You're fly's unzipped" I said, simply.

With that, the whole table, Including the werewolves, the Cullens, and I quote, "mortal enemies" burst into maniacal laughter. Right then , our server walked u. She was a voluptuous blond who's name tag said "Roxanne" glided up to the table. She didn't look like she was cut out to be a waitress. Maybe a stripper?

"Hello" she said eyeing the boys, sizing them up. "My name is Roxanne and I will be your server today. You can call me Roxie" she added suggestively winking at our boys. Rosalie, Alice, and I growled mincingly while Kylee, not accustomed to hanging around supposedly mythical creatures, just stared daggers at "Roxie" .

The boys just stared dumbly up at her, surprised by her forwardness, so I started.

"I'll have a coke" I said She looked at me, as if she was just noticing me, and then her look of surprise mingled with curiosity changed to one of disgust. She scribbled something down on her pad.

"Make that 2" Jacob said, recovering.

"I'll have diet coke" Rosalie said

"Same" came from Alice.

"I'll take just water," my Greek god said.

""Me, too" Jasper pitched in.

"How about a margarita on the rocks, Baby" Emmett said in his smoothest suavest voice. This earned him a slap from Rosalie, right across the chest. "Okay," he said reproachfully" I'll take root beer"

"I'll have one, too" said Quil

"Ice tea" said Embry

"One for me, to" Kylee added.

She made one last not on her notepad. She looked around the table, her eyes resting on each male in turn. "I'll be back with those" she purred and us girls stared at her threateningly.

When she left, we all crowded around Edward in a huddle.

"So?" I asked expectantly "Who's she jonsing for?" Kylee had joined the huddle of girls, but looked slightly confused.

"Edward can read minds" Rosalie offered a quick explanation.

Kylee went slightly red, probably wondering what he had heard. I had often been grateful he couldn't read my mind, so I said "Don't worry, he usually blocks most people's thoughts out. He TRIES to give us some privacy" She looked quite relived.

"I can actually debate the opposite" Jacob cut in.

"That was different," Edward replied for me. "You're my mortal enemy"

"Ooohhh," Jacob said sarcastically. "I get it"

Edward coughed a few times, which was unusual, seeing as he didn't really need to breath "Woops. Just choking n your sarcasm" he quipped.

Jacob chuckled. They sure didn't look like mortal enemies to me. And for this, I was grateful.

"So?" Alice said impatiently.

Edward looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Just spit it out" Rose snarled.

"Hm…" he said "I think you could be a little nicer about it. Four perfectly manicured hands reached out and slapped him on the shoulders.

"Okay, okay," he said amused "Jasper"

"Alice growled, and we all crowded around her to consol her. Jasper looked shocked, Jacob, Edward and Quil looked amused; Embry looked loving (he was still looking at Kylee), and Emmett looked slightly crestfallen. This made me smile ever so slightly.

"What?" Rosalie said, looking up from where Alice had finally calmed down a little bit. I pointed at Emmett. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed, but she seemed to decide it wasn't worth it.

"Emmett will be Emmett" I offered and she smiled as well.

Suddenly Alice burst out lauding. We all looked at her in confusion, but she just ignored us.

Just then Madeline came back balancing a tray of drinks. Emmett stuck out his foot at vampire speed, so fast that only a vampire or someone who's been hanging with a bunch of them (me) would catch it, but she went flying forward and fell face first, the drinks spilling all over her. She got up quickly and her overdone make up was smearing and she looked absolutely mortified.

"I—I am so sorry" she said, not acting slutty for once. "I'll be right back with your drinks". She scurried back to the kitchen and I heard Emmett mutter something that sounded a lot like "and that's for not picking me".

Just then I spotted something blonde on the floor. "Ewww…" I said, nudging it with my foot. "What is that?"

Emmet reached down and picked it up. "Looks like Roxie isn't patient enough to grow real hair" he said sneeringly. We all laughed.

Madeline came back a few minutes later in a fresh uniform of black pants and a white shirt with a green apron with the clubs logo emblazed on it. She was holding more drinks and she also had a fresh new attitude.

"Here you go, Tiger" she said, handing Jasper his water. "What can I get you to eat?" she asked, and it didn't slip anyone's attention that she was looking directly at Jasper as she said it.

"WE'LL get a large pizza" I said, figuring that it would be enough for the pizza-eaters and Jacob, Quil , and Embry would eat enough so that it looked like we had all split it.

"Alright then" she said, sexily. We all rolled our eyes.

The remainder of our meal passed uneventfully, that is, until the very end. "Roxie" came back with our check. She was beginning to pass it to Edward when she had a sudden change of mind. She quickly snatched it back, leaned over a bit farther than was necessary, scrawling something on the corner, and slid it over to Jasper, smiling temptingly.

"Here you go, Tiger" she said seductively, batting her faux eyelashes.

"Oh. I have something for you too" Jasper growled, hamming it up a little bit. Wow. He really was into this.

"Oh really?" she said alluringly; I saw Emmett pass Jasper something under the table, and suddenly I felt a giggle threatening to break free, but stifled it, ducking my head and taking a long swing of coke.

"Yep" he said, slapping the long, blond extension into her hand.

" I think this might belong to you" said Emmett.

"well, how do you know it's not your girlfriends?" she asked scathingly.

"Oh, trust me. I know her hair is real. I've had plenty of experience tugging on it, if you know what I mean" Emmett said, crudely.

Rosalie slapped him, but looked pleased all the same.

"Wait a sec," I said "After all of that fuss, what did she write on the check?"

Jasper looked down and if he could blush I know he would be doing it right then.

Alcie seemed so sense the same thing, so she grabbed the check from Jasper's reach. Scrawled on the corner in a spiky, gothic print was…her cell phone number? HA!!

Alice looked half amused, half enraged.

"So, Roxie thinks my man will even CONSITER her" Ha!!

"I would never—" Jasper said, looking relieved.

"I know, sweetie" she said, almost threateningly. We all laughed.

As we were leaving the table, I received a phone call on the cell phone Edward had given me on Christmas. I looked down at the Caller I.D. to see that It was…

**I know, I'm sorry, I suck. But what's life without a little cliffy!? Any guesses on who it might be?? PLEASE guess. The more guesses, the sooner I review!! R&R PLEASE!! I love your reviews!!**

**XOXO,**

**Stella Moon!**


	9. BREAK UP SPEECH!

A/M: Okay, sorry, this one is gonna be short, but I will update soon

**A/M: Okay, sorry, this one is gonna be short, but I will update soon!! I am so glad I am back and updating!! So, I know you're probably not reading this, you're probably seeing who called so I'm just gonna stop talking now…**

Angela **(Mua ha ha. wisted I know. Okay. I'm sorry. Just don't throw dodgeballs at me...)** I grabbed Edward and said, "I'll meet you on the dance floor in 5 minutes, I got a call". He looked at me in puzzlement, but agreed. I walked over to a far corner of the large room and answered.

"Hey, Ang" I said. "Haven't spoken to you in a while. How's your summer been going?"

"Hi, Bella" she said sorrowfully. "Actually, that's why I called. My summer isn't going so great, after all. You see, Ben moved to Guatemala, and he said it would be best if we broke off. You know, long distance relationships kill"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Angela. I knew how much you liked him"

"Oh. That's okay. So, what are you up to tonight"

"Actually I'm out clubbing," I said, blushing.

"Clubbing?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Hey! Angela! Why don't you join us?"

"Oh. I couldn't impose on you like that. You're probably with the Cullens, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we'd all love to have you there. I also have some of my friends from the Quilliet reservation. You know? LaPush."

"I heard they're really cute!" she said

"Yeah, and one's single," I said "Jacob Black. He's so hot," I threw in for her benefit.

"Really? Is he really" she said, still indecisive.

"Yeah, I said, Dead sexy" I grimaced, but maybe that would sell her.

"Well…she said, "I do have an outfit. Me and Ben were gonna go this weekend"

"Yeah, Ang." I said, "As long as you're single, might as well play it up a little!"

"Okay, Bella" she said "I'll be down there in mmmm20 minutes"

"You know Alice would be happy to come and help you dress yourself" I said jokingly

"Oh, I know" Angela said. She had herd all out Alice and her Bella-Barbie makeovers. "See you" I said.

"Bye. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks".

**Emmett Point of View**

I walked up, intending to get Bella to come and dance. Then I saw she was on the phone. I waited for her about 10 minutes way. "Yeah" she said "Jacob Black. He's SO hot."

OMC. OMC OMC OMC!!

"Yeah,". She said into the phone "Dead sexy"

Oh. My. Carlisle. I have to go tell Edward. I wove through the dancers to tell him.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"Yeah, and one's single; he is So hot" Bella said Oh. My. Sam! I had been passing my, intending to ask Bella for a dance, and I just so happened to hear that. _Wow_. I thought_ to myself I didn't think Bella though of me that way. _Just wait till her bloodsucker gets a hold of this.

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward walked up to me swiftly. "Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone"


	10. Hot in Herre!

A/N: Here's my 9th chapter

**A/N: Here's my 9****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy!! **

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

_Edward walked up to me swiftly. "Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute. Alone"_

"But I wanna dance" I whined.

"Now." He said

There was something in face that I couldn't quite identify,. Some emotion it seemed familiar. Was it pain? Neglect? Disbelief? Rejection? All four?

"Alright." I sad, getting caught off guard by his expression. I followed him outside the club.

He stared at me intently. "Bella," he said quietly "You didn't have to lie to me. I understand"

"W-what?" I stammered in incredulity "What are you talking about, Edward." I pained me to see his angel's features twisted in such grief.

"There are things I can't give you that he can," he said sadly. "I'll leave now. You won't ever have to think of me again. It will be like I never touched your life".

"Edward" I said The memories of that night crashing back again. I felt grief, disbelief, confusion, and was that anger? He promised he would never leave me again. He promised he would love me forever. I felt the ghost of the hole in my heart creeping back to haunt me. " I don't understand. You're scaring me."

"Bella" he sighed "You love him. It's okay. Emmett told me. I'll be okay"

Suddenly, realization hit me like a two ton weight. "Edward' I said, almost crying in relief. " I—that wasn't—you don't" I was stumbling to get him to understand. I hated hurting him like that. "Edward" I explained " I don't want Jacob like that. I want YOU, Edward. I only said that to convince Angela to come clubbing with us. I figured if she and Jacob paired up, we would be able to dance in peace."

A look of such relief and joy washed over his face that I was left breathless for a few seconds. And before I could smile, or even breath, his lips were crushed to mine. I accepted the kiss with enthusiasm until I heard a loud sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a strangled cry. I unwillingly broke apart, to investigate the unwanted noise.

Emmett was covering his eyes, running around in circles and screaming. "I'm scarred, I'm scarred for life . Agggghh" suddenly he ran into the bouncer, knocking the 6 foot man airborne. He went flying through the air and landed square on the grass, knocked out cold.

Edward and I laughed, and headed back into the club and I head Edward mutter something that sounded a lot like "Emmett will be Emmett". Edward met my eyes, and we began kissing again.

We walked into the club, hand in hand and we saw Alice standing over Jasper, who was sat in an uncomfortable looking chair.

"Stay right here, Jasper," said Alice "Unless you want me to tie you to this here chair" .

Jasper cowered and nodded meekly. "Yes, dear" he said.

Alice scurried off to find a dance partner. She came up to me and said "I know what will really et him" she said.

"What?" I asked "I'll dance with Jacob" she said.

"Ooohhh" I said, "Bella likey"

She giggled and ran off to fid Jacob.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

I watched Alice dance. Damn, this sucks. I hated seeing her dance with any old player she wanted. Suddenly, I noticed an exotic dancer dancing. She moved her hips in such a way it had me hypnotized. I saw a flash of snow white and a felt a sharp blow to the back of my head. Alice was sanding over my head and she had tied me to my chair in one swift movement.

"Alice" she swiftly pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Al—" whoops. Shouldn't have said anything

I looked back over at the dancer to see she was pointing at me and giggling. I looked away, embarrassed and I saw Roxie making her way over, swinging her hips.

"Hey, Tiger" she said. I felt an immense amount of lust coming from her. Gross.

"Does your girl don't treat you right' she asked, leaning over a little to far and pushing her artificial uh—chest into my face, while making a show of uniting me. I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly I heard a yelp and a low hiss. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing above Roxanne with one her wedged on her fake chest and a murderous expression on her face.

"Step away from my man" she hissed and in one smooth motions she whipped the duct tape off of my mouth and kissed me harshly.

Alice P.O.V.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hopefully as I pulled away. He looked so sweet I almost caved, but I held strong.

"No," I said matter-of-factly "I just wanted to get that whore away from you"

His face fell and I walked away, heading towards Jacob. I quickly stood on my tip toes, pulling him down by his shirt and whispered my plan in his ear. He shrugged " I have nothing better to do" he reasoned.

The song "Buttons" by the Pussy Cat Dolls came on. I started dancing with him and I was surprised how agile he was for a dog. We ground together in perfect time to the music and I glanced over at Jasper and he looked stricken. All of a sudden I felt the urge to kiss this dog to oblivion. The lust overwlmed any other emotion I felt and Jacob's over heated body was everywhere. I reached up to kiss him, but Jacob beat me to it. We kissed fervently for a few minutes before I felt a rage and pain like never before. Suddenly, I realized these emotions were not mine.

"JASPER!!" I screamed.

I ran over to him and said. "I guess I just can't leave you alone" I untied him and dragged him to the dance floor.

**Bella P.O.V. **

Edward and I had been dancing for a good 2 hours when I recognized the song that came on. It was Nelly's 2002 hit "Hot in Herre" I turned around and as it said "it's getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes" I saw Rose dancing in time with strip down to her slip and stilettos. I was shocked at first, but then I figured it couldn't hurt "Mission: seduce Edward". I Slowly started unbuttoning and unzipping my dress and stripping down. Alice quickly followed. Angela looked over and saw what were doing and looked stunned, stopping dancing all together. She then got a mischievous grin on hr face and started unclasping her dress revealing a pale peach slip. Kylee was last, dropping her geometric patterned dress to the floor and throwing it at Embry, where it fell to the floor at his feet, he was too busy gaping to watch. It was then I thought to look at the rest of the guys. Emmett was whooping and hollering, Jasper was seriously lusting for Alice, Quil was dancing with some girl with bright red hair and pale skin. I knew it couldn't be Victoria because I caught a peep of her green eyes and she was dancing with a werewolf, but still, I involuntarily trembled though the room was blazing with body heat. I looked to the end of the line and I saw Edward, string at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide. For one he seemed speechless, motionless, at a loss of what to do. I smiled, knowing I was the one who made him loose his perfect composure. I looked little further and I could see him with the exact same expression as Edward on his face. But instead of smiling, I scowled. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Would he never get over me? As I was thinking this I felt strong hands tighten around my waist.

"I couldn't stand their thoughts" he was saying as he kissed a trail up my neck and behind my ear. "You should hear what they're thinking" he said, between kisses. 'It's absolutely sinful. Especially Jacob. And some other guy. He sounded familiar. But no matter. I have you now."

I looked and saw that Emmett had rushed to Rosalie, Jasper had rushed over o Alice, and Embry to Kylee. I looked at Angela who still had no partner and Jacob, who was staring at us with a murderous expression. I looked at him over Edward's shoulder, who was still kissing my exposed shoulders with fervent admiration and mouthed "go dance with Angela". He rolled his eyes, but made his way over to her. He stood behind her and danced with her and she ground against him, her back to his front (was that MY Angela?).Finally the song ended and the D.J. came onto the inter com.

"Hey, Hey Seattle, this is D.J. B.J. and we are gonna have a short break. So get y'all some martinis and kick back and we'll get back to par-tay in 15 minutes. See ya, folks!!"

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I spun the girl I was dancing with around. Angela her name was. And the moment I looked into her sky blue eyes, I saw wonders. Bella, once the love of my life quailed in comparison to this beauty. I once thought I had felt the strongest of loves, but now I see that I was wrong. Know understand better the compassion between Bella and Edward. I was felling right now in the middle of this crowded dance floor with sweaty, ugly people all around me. I now knew why she chose him over me. Whoa. Back up a second. Who knew I could feel so much in one second.

"Thanks for dancing with me," she said, slightly breathless, but still sincerely "I was feeling kind of left out".

"I know exactly how you feel" I said "It can be hard when everyone's paired uop like that."

"I know. I sometimes felt that way around Bella and Edward. They're so close"

"Me, too" I admitted. I wanted to tell her right then and there how much I loved her, but I knew that scare her off.

"I have to go find my dress" she said sheepishly.

"What's the hurry" I asked, waggling my eyebrows in a goofy way

She giggled and blushed, but hurried off anyway. Damn. I rushed off to find Bella.

**So…Jacob is FINALLY over Bella, and Bella and Edward got a little dancing in. With OUT Bella tripping and ending up in the E.R. wow, these Cullen girls are really having a good influence on her! This was a good long chapter, so please reward me and R&R. Luv ya foreva if you do!!**

**XOXO,**

**Stella M.**


	11. PDA is Not Always the Answer!

Bella P

**Bella P.O.V. **

I turned around to see Jacob and I lost it right then and there.

"JACOB." I said "It's not okay for you go gape at me like that. I have a boyfriend. Scratch that, fiancé, and I can't let you go on like this".

"Bella—" Edward said, softly.

"Shut up, Edward. I need you lo leave me alone, Jacob. I don't wanna hurt you again"

"Bella" he said, more urgently.

I ignored him and continued. " I'm serious Jake. I—"

"Bella! Would you shut your trap for like 30 seconds"

I looked at Jacob, stunned. "What?" I asked rudely.

"I was just going to tell you that I imprinted".

I stood in shocked silence for a few seconds. "Are you serious, Jake? Are you sure?"

"I told you, Bella. When you see her, you just know" he replied "I get it. I get you and Edward now. And…and I'm sorry for any time I tried to damage that"

I looked up at him and threw my arms around him in a giant bear hug. "Jake, that's wonderful I'm so happy for you. So, who's the lucky lady?" I asked, expecting some random beauty from the club.

"Angela" he said the word with such reverence, I could tell it was for real.

"Wow, Jake" I said. "That's so great. Does she like you?"

"I can't tell," he said sadly "I barley talked to him"

I turned to Edward smiling sweetly. "Edward?" I began.

He rolled his eyes, but closed them and a look of utter concentration passed over his face. Aw he's so cute when he's focused.

"She thinks you're—ahem—dead sexy. Bella was right"

"Oh yeah" he said "I meant to talk to you about that. What the hell?!" I blushed. How was I supposed to know I was going to have an audience when I said that?

"Jacob-" I began.

"I know, I know, " he said, rolling his eyes. "I get it now. I'm just messin' with you".

"Okay, good, because I was about to say..."

"ANYWAY" Edward cut in "She thinks you're sweet, and nice to dance with her, good looking and funny. All in all, it's looking promising".

Jacob's face lit up in such joy and bliss, I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella" I heard a soft voice in my ear. "Maybe you want to get your stress back on. Not that I object, but If you keep it on for too much longer, it might just be too much of me to resist"

"Hmmm…I said, maybe I'll just stay how I am"

He gave me a disapproving look and another look passed briefly over his face. Disgust?

"Seriously, Bella. If it was just us, I certainly wouldn't object, but do you wanna know what some of these sickos are thinning?" I rolled my eyes, but because searching for my dress. The I looked around and noticed Rosalie and Alice were back in their dresses and Kylee was struggling with her zipper while Embry was trying to help, probably making it worse. I went to the spot that I was stripping ad looked for my royal blue stress. I saw plenty of other dresses, but not once glimpse of imperial blue. Suddenly Edward growled.

"Some creep has your stress" he snarled. "That nasally voiced creep that I heard. The ne who's voice I recognized. Just then, Alice, and Rosalie came up.

"Bella" Rosalie said "I know you look smoking' but I think it's about time you got your dress back on. That thing wasn't cheep, you know!"

"Someone stole it" I said, still shocked.

"Really" Alice said "Surprised I didn't see it"

They dragged me back to our table and Edward was grumbling a sting of profanities all the way. We sat down and Emmett said "Aaw aw!! You look sizzling', sis. But where's that dress?"

We explained the situation to everyone. They all looked party amused, partly shocked, and partly enraged, with the exception of Edward who looked a pit pained and absolutely livid.

I noticed, blushing furiously, that our table was in the middle of a bunch of foot traffic, to and from the dance floor. A bunch of people were staring at me, and Edward keep growling, almost inaudibly. Finally, it seemed, he snapped.

"Alice, Rose, one of you, gimme your dress"

"No!" Rose said. I look too hot for that.

"I disagree" Emmett ventured, earning him a sharp "Shut up Emmett".

"You know I love you Bella, and you, too Edward, but no" Alice said. "I love mine too much".

Roxanne flitted over to the table. "Hey Tiger" she said. "Glad your lady had learned that P.D.A. is not always the answer".

"On second thought..." Alice said, and she pulled her dress off roughly, straining this zipper slightly here you go. She was down to a slip, and she went and sat on him, grinding into him purposely, making him moan slightly.

"Woops. Sorry, sweetie" she said.

Roxie rolled her eyes and staled off.

"Are you getting any thoughts about a stolen dress?" Jasper asked, once he had recoverd a little.

Edward answered "I am. It's some sort of nasally voice. I'm not quite surer who. I know it sounds familiar. I just can't figure out—" he broke out snarling viciously. "Newton" he said.

"Come again?" Jacob asked, obviously almost as angry as Edward about our situation. Edward suddenly pulled me onto his lap, constricting his arms around me in such a protective way, I couldn't help but blush. He explained "Mike Newton. That vile piece of shit" he swore.

"I swear to god, when I get him I'll tear him limb from limb" Jacob vowed "Wait a minute. Who's Mike Newton?"

"Only the most disgusting piece of filth known to man" Rosalie offered.

"Yeah, a real man whole" Alice pitched in.

"And he's all over Bella" Emmett growled. Edward snarled.

Normally I would've protested to them treating Mike this way. He was one of my 1st friends after all. But, I was just to irritated with him, right now.

"How do you know?" Quil asked also looking annoyed.

"I heard Jessica. She was saying 'Ooohhh, Mike is so smart, stealing Bella's dress that will really get under Cullen's skin. He's so over protective. Gawd.'" He said that last part with enough menace to kill someone. I was touched that everyone seemed so enraged about this whole thing.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked "I need to tear him limb from—"

"Okay, Jacob" Kylee said "We get it."

We all laughed and this lighted the mood a bit.

Just then, everyone's face darkened. There he was. That vermin, that jackass, that…well, Mike.


	12. Bite Me!

"Bella

"Bella?" he said "can I talk to you for a minute. With out your boyfriend".

"Sure" I said "C'mon, Edward"

He looked confused, but got up, snaking his arm around my waist all the same and giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. Well, he meant for it to be a chaste kiss, I tuned my head and captured his mouth in mine, gripping his hair in my left hand and tilting my head back. Alice giggled, obviously seeing what was coming. We broke apart and Mike looked like he might just hurl.

"If you're gonna chuck, please don't do it on my girl" Emmett said, from next to Rosalie, whom Mike was standing directly over. "Aim it at Edward or something".

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but just then Mike spotted Angela. She was sitting next to Jacob and I noticed for the 1st time that their hands were intertwined and sitting on the tabletop. I beamed at Jacob and he grinned back.

"Angela" he said dumbly "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Mike?" she asked coldly.

"I—well um…" he suddenly looked mad "It looks like you're getting tight with a tough crowd. That boy" he said pointing a shaking finger at Jacob "Is no good. He pulled Bella out of school once… on a motorcycle no less".

"Oh, shut up Mike. We all know," I cut in.

"Hey, I didn't know!" Emmett cut in. "Awesome, man" he said, bumping fists with Jacob.

"Mike?" I said, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, and I seem to remember saying without your boyfriend"

"Oh? You mean Edward?" I asked, faking comprehension.

"Yes, I would assume from that little—ahem show, that he was your boyfriend."

"You would assume wrong."

"Oh??"

"He's my fiancé"

I savored Mike's shocked expression and then quickly glanced at Edward. His angel's face was glowing; positively radiant with elation.

"Well whatever. Without…Edward" Mike said, once he had recuperated from the blow of my quip.

"Alright," I said. Edward would not sit down.

"Leave it, Edward" Alice said "it will be fine. Actually, more than fine. You'll see".

Edward sat down, fuming and glaring at everyone at the table. Right then, in unison, almost as if planned, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper stood up.

"Without your little friends too, if you don't mi—" Mike cut off when Jasper growled, however. "Stupid steroidal men" he mumbled as he stopped towards the door.

Mike led the way out the club door, with Jasper and Emmett on either side of me. Jacob and Quil in front of me, and Embry as the Caboose. Once we were outsid, Mike spun around to look at me, or at least tried. He couldn't see past my personal bodyguards.

"Um, Bella…" he began, uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, the thing is I...well, I…I don't think you should marry Cull— Edward" he said in a rush.

Emmett growled and Jasper snarled "What's it to you?"

"You have no right to think that, Mike" I said heatedly, sneering his name.

"No right?" he said, "I have every right as your friend!"

"No, you don't I said venomously. And then seeing his face through a gap in Jacob and Quil I said "Uh, look, Mike. I love him, and he loves me. I only want him. Forever".

"I love you" he stated, irrationally.

"I'm sorry," I said "I'm sorry to hurt you, and I'm sorry you fell that way, because, honestly, I don't. At all". I said, though a little less gently than I intended because he was using up my ration of patience.

"I'm not sorry. I'm mortal enemies with Edward and I would rather see her with Him than you!"

Mike looked crestfallen and then suddenly he wailed "Oh, woe is me!"

"Oh. I did promise to tear him limb from limb. I can't let the girls down on entertainment".

Mike's eyes widened in fear, and yet, I felt no pity for him. Quil nodded, slapping Jake's hand.

"So, Mikey, is there anything else you wanted to trouble Bella with?" he asked.

"N-no" Mike whimpered and ran off back into the club.

We all laughed after him and wandered back to our table. When we got there, Alice and the girls had started a game of truth or dare. Edward was looking uncomfortable. I ran over to him and jumped into his lap.

"A little Eager, aren't we?" Emmett laughed. I just scowled and settled further into his arms.

"So, Edward" Angela said. "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare??" Edward said, gulping.

" I dare you to strip to your boxers, and run around the dance floor once".

"At human speed" Alice threw in.

It got really quiet, really fast.

"Ya know," Jasper said hurriedly "none of that super human stuff here".

Angela was the only one who actually laughed. Everybody else giggled nervously.

"Oh. And Bella has to be the one to undress you". Rosalie said, "Right here, right now".

"Rosie, don't be absurd" Edward said, but Rosalie turned her head away resolutely. My eyes were wide and nervous. They darted from Edward to Rosalie, don't sure who to listen to. Finally, after a quick glance at Jacob, who was looking at Angela admiringly, I got up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bella…" he whined. I ignored him, concentrating on each button. Then I moved onto his pts, quickly pulling them down. He stepped out of them and took off immediately.

He was back 5 minutes later and if he could, I'm sure he would've been blushing.

"You have no Idea how torturous it was to run so slow" he said "Um… there were so many people in my way, I couldn't run properly" he amended. In a flash, he was in his pants, but Angela looked so bemused, he decided to let me button his shirt at human speed. As I was on my second button, Jessica, the she-devil, walked up, her face of sudden rage, her eyes murderous. If she were a vampire, I would have been terrified, frightened for my life, but being Jessica, I just laughed, making even madder.

"Just got done with a quickie on the table?" she asked scathingly.

"Nope" I said, not offering any further explanation.

"So," she said, switching her tone to suffocatingly sweet" I hear, little Bella is engaged. Wait till everybody hears".

"Yep" I said, "Wanna see the ring?"

"Sure. She smiled "I'm sure it's nothing much, seeing as you're so young".

"Eh…nothing much" I agreed.

I held out my left hand and fluttered my fingers. I heard Edward's breath catch beside me. I turned to see his perfect face, radiant with joy. He never seemed to get used to seeing it on my finger or hear me call him my fiancé. I loved the way he reacted every time. I moved my hand around, letting it glimmer in the light. The 20 plus diamonds shimmered and shone. Jessica gasped.

"N-not much" she said faintly.

"And this," I said, showing off the bracelet that I wore always," I meant to show you this as well. This is a charm Edward gave me," I said, showing the shimmering diamond off in the puling lights of the club "And this is something my best friend, and best man, Jacob Black gave me " I finished, showing her the tiny wolf. I heard an intake of breath from across the table and I looked up and beamed at him, Jacob grinned back in surprised pleasure. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper and I heard two quiet "Godamnit"s.

"Get me a charm, too and you're in" I joked. Much to my surprise, and Rose's dismay, Emmett ripped off a button from his shirt and held it out to me. "Her you go, Bella" he said. He turned to Jasper "HA!! In your face" he celebrated, sticking his tongue out at him. I laughed and had Edward fix the button onto my bracelet.

Jessica, who I had forgotten was there spoke up. "ANGELA!?" she gasped.

"Jessica" Angela said frostily.

"What are you doing here?"

Angela rolled her eyes and said," Jessica, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Um…hanging out with the Cullens and a bunch of hot Quileutes" she said boldly with a touch of jealously, eyeing Embry. Kylee growled. Yes, she actually growled.

"Ya know what, Jessica? I think it's about time you leave" Emmett said.

"Ooohhh…make me" Jessica said, before she had realized who was talking.

"Ya know what? I'm tired of you acting so bitchy to my fiends, both Angela and Bella, but not my hus—boyfriend, too. Just go away," Rosalie said in her quietest, calmest, most dangerous voice.

"Make me".

Only someone who knew her as well as we did knew that she was gonna fly of the handle in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"SO YOU JUST NEED TO CRAWL BACK INTO YOUR LITTLE HOLE WITH THAT ASS MIKE NEWTON AND LEAVE. US. ALL. **ALONE**."

Jessica, still apparently unfazed said, very, very stupidly and quite ironically "Bite me".

"Oh. I will" Rosalie replied.

Jacob and Edward stood up and towered over Jessica and she looked up, smiled weakly, and FINALLY scuttled off.

"Good bye, and good riddance" Alice and I said in unison, then giggled.


	13. Emmett's Many Screw ups!

The game of truth or dare had continued for about 20 more minutes when Emmett was asked the truth from Rosalie "Have you ever

The game of truth or dare had continued for about 20 more minutes when Emmett was asked the truth from Rosalie "Have you ever pictured any girl at this table besides me naked?"

Emmett was quiet for a minuet when suddenly Edward lunged at him, tackling him.

"Take it back" Edward was growling, pouncing Emmett was fast and hard as he could. Angela looked stunned, either by the fighting, or the speed, or by Edward's sudden out break…or all three.

"Take it back," he demanded

"I didn't say anything!!" Emmett defended himself, while trying to dodge punched, and failing miserably, because he was laughing too hard "It'sgasp for unnecessary air not another unneeded gasp my fault you were –oomph— gets punched in the gut poking around in my brain".

Suddenly, there was a bouncer standing over him, with an icepack on his head. Another one of Emmett's many screw-ups.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Bye, guys" Alice said joyfully.

"And you all, too" he said, looking almost sorrowfully at Rosalie. "I'm afraid you were instigating"

We all sighed, but got up from our table to leave, but not before I saw Emmett smoothly hand "Roxie" our bill. We decided to take one car, because we thought it would be more interesting. And of course, if Emmett could help it we were going to take the Jeep.

"Please, Rosie? Please?" He asked.

"Emmett, that thing is a piece of shit" she replied, still holding firm.

I caught Angela's mystified expression.

"Well, what about the other cars?" Kylee asked, genuinely bemused.

"Oh, pu-lease" Alice said scornfully "We'll run up and get 'em later…"

"And if they're towed?" I asked.

"Yes, because money is sooooo an object" Rosalie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No it's not, Rose" Emmett said, confused by her mockery.

"Em, there's such a thing as sarcasm" She replied, rolling her eyes. As he was puzzling over this Jasper suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Em" he said casually," Where's my title deed?"

"Huh?" Came from a very bemused looking Emmett.

"Cos you just got OWNED!!" Jasper screeched.

"Wow, Jasper" I said, "Way to confuse him even more…"

Edward, who had been quiet the entire time spoke up "Can we just GO!?" He asked.

"Please, Rosie?" Emmett appealed, turning to his wife.

"FINE!" she screamed and marched off towards the Jeep without looking back. Emmett swept her up in a big yet gentle hug.

"You won't regret it, Rosalie!!" he vowed before setting her down where she continued marching off as if there had been no interruption, although I thought I saw a small smile playing on her beautiful features.

There wasn't quite enough room in Emmett's large jeep so we compromised by having the girls sit on their "mates" laps. Before we got into the car, however, I grabbed Alice by the elbow who grabbed Rosalie, who grabbed Kylee.

"What?" Alice asked perplexed.

"Well," I said with a crafty smile, " We should convince Angela to sit on Jake's lap, it would be great, and besides, then they could have some bonding time," I said excitedly. "That's perfect," Alice agreed.

" I have an idea, " Kylee chimed.

"Yeah?" I asked, " What is it?"

"Well, she began we have to find a way to actually convince her, so I was think, what if "coincidentally" there weren't any extra seat, except for Jacob's lap?"

"Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Diabolical," Rosalie enthused.

"Great idea!" Alice agreed.

Then we all got into the jeep. I sat in Edward's lap, his flawless marble arms wrapped tightly around me, his lips moving up and down my neck. Rosalie and Emmett were having moment, how? I have no idea since Rosalie was sitting in his lap, he had his head bent over her, and their lips looked permanently attached. Next Angela was in Jake's lap, "coincidentally," and since they were just meeting they simply held each other and talked quietly back and forth. Then, there was Alice. Alice hadn't gotten back into her dress and was sitting on Jasper's lap in her slip, and kissing him eagerly. Lastly there was Kylee and Embry, also having a "special moment." That left a very disgruntled looking Quil who climbed into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the parking lot a little more quickly than necessary. Suddenly the silence filled only by the sounds of the kissing couples surrounding him seemed to pushed Quil over the edge.

" Ok, PLEASE!" Quil yelled. " Please can we NOT have all the kissy-kissy goo-goo?" He asked in a pleading voice.

" Hey, not our fault you're in love with a two year old," Emmett shot at him.

" Well at least I'm not a drama queenly diva, who blow dries!" Quil shot back.

And of course Emmett replied, " Touché!"

Quil sighed, and then said in a nicer tone, " Please can yo not make out in front of me while I drive, we can...play truth and dare or something instead, ok?" he said desperately.

" Ummm...maybe, maybe not, " Emmett replied petulantly.

I broke apart from Edward to save Quil, and anyways I needed to catch my breath again, and get my heartbeat back under control.

" It's okay Emmett, " I sighed, "Lets give Quil a break, okay?"

" FINE " Emmett stormed, " But it was just getting good." I laughed, and so did everyone else.

" Actually," I said catching Alice's eye, " I was kinda having a chocolate syrup craving," I said innocently. Alice met my eye with a knowing look, giving me slight nod to indicate that my "craving" would work wonderfully.

" What, " Emmett said surprised, " Wha-NO WAY BELLA!!" He screeched. "Actually, " Angela piped in, " That does sound good."

" See Emmett, " I said in a sugar-coated voice, " Ang agrees, right Ang?"

" Yup," Angela replied honestly, " I actually am kinda hungry for sweets because I didn't eat before I came out, " She said. Angela didn't know anything about the bet, and I was surprised she agreed.

" What's wrong Emmie, " Rosalie asked sweetly, kissing him erratically. I smiled to myself. Edward looked extremely confused. He was looking back and forth between me, Emmett, Rosalie, and Angela.

" Yeah, " Kylee added, " That really does sound PERFECT," She said with false innocence.

" Well, " Jasper said, " Actually it's kinda late and I'm sure the hu-girls are all tired, right girls?" He asked.

" Not at all, " Alice replied.

" Nope, " I added.

"Definitely not, " Rose said earnestly.

" Not really, no, " Angela chimed. Emmett was rendered speechless by our diabolical scheming.

" Why would Emmett care if you wanted chocolate syrup, " Edward asked confusedly.

**Emmett POV:**

Oh crap, shit, damn! They are SO good! Oh no! nursery rhymes. I can't let Edward know about the—EDWARD. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_ Ba ba black sheep have you any wool?_ Wait, truth or dare. I can dare Bella to tell Edward about ir, and then dare Edward to pick my side! YES! PERFECT! Woooooooooooooh! Oh, crap! Ummmmmmmmmm...Rosie had a little lamb, little lamb, little lab. Rosie had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow.

**Bella POV:**

Edward's eyes narrowed, and then darted back and forth between me and Emmett. Just before Edward could say anything, Alice said, " Well now Quil, let's stop at the store, and pick up some chocolate syrup, "

" Fine, " Emmett grumbled.

**Edward POV:**

Hmmmmmmmmm…..obviously, they're all in on something. Wait, Alice will let me in on it, I looked at her pointedly.

" Side with Bella, and don't let Emmett get you or Bella to pick dare, ok? " She thought. My eyes just narrowed even more, and everyone else's thoughts were all carefully on something else. I looked down at Bella, my true love, who was staring up at me with her deep wide brown eyes. I was momentarily lost in her eyes, and was surprised when we reached the convenience store. " Bella, can we talk a minute, "

I asked getting smoothly out of the car, and pulling her with me. " Um, yeah, I guess, " She said turning to add, " Be right back with the goods guys." I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her along behind me. " What is it Edward, " she asked probably already knowing. "You guys are hiding me from something, aren't you?" I asked her suspiciously. She sighed, " Yes." "Will you tell me? " I asked probably already knowing the answer. " I can't I'm sorry Edward, " She said, " But I promise you will find out, and it really isn't that bad." I sighed and looked away, a sudden inspiration coming on. What if I seduced her into it? No, that would be mean, and maybe hurt her. I could NEVER hurt her AGAIN! I looked down into her anxious eyes, and said, " Don't worry Bella, I will find out." I promised her. " I wish you wouldn't try, " She said, " That would make Emmett upset, REALLY upset." She trailed off in thought. Well, maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt. I leaned down, and kissed her gently, well it was gently at first, but as the kiss progressed it became mush less gentle. I soon became aware of her breathing however, and broke off taking just her hand. We had reached the chocolate syrup, she opened the air tight sealed door, and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Then we made our way over to the check out line.

Bella POV:

Oh Crap! Edward was very suspicious and now he knew there was something we were hiding from him. Crap, crap, crap! We made our way out to the car, and I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole way down. He climbed into the jeep first, and then when I stepped a few paces back preparing to spring into the jeep, he sighed and effortlessly lifted me into the jeep and onto his lap. The ride home was quiet, and un believably fast, mostly due to the fact that Quil was way past the speeding limit. Also, because Everyone was so wrapped up in their own thoughts, except Edward who was wrapped up in everyone else's thoughts.


	14. Wanna Bet?

**A/N: I'm going out of town until Sunday evening. I will post then. Until them: ENJOY!!**

When we got to the Cullen house, all the lights were off. There was a not on th table.

_Children,_

It said in beautiful scrip that could only be Esme's

_Your father and I figured it was better to steer clear of the house for a while, so we have taken a week long trip to Paris with Tanya's family. Here is a small note from each of us for each of my wonderful, RESPONSIBLE children:_

_Emmett: Emmett, dear, please try not to break any of the furniture, or burn down the house. We've left the key to the closet with Edward and Bella, so if you break anything go to them._ **That means if we find anything, I mean anything out of place when we get home, you're not to sleep with Rosalie for 1 week. **

Emmett groaned and the shuddered.

_Rosie: I'm sure you are going to be good while we're gone, so all we ask of you is to keep an eye of your husband for us. We love you, Rosie, and I'm sure you can handle him . _

_Jasper: Please, control your emotions. Don't rile Emmett up, if you can handle that. We love you and we'll see you when we get home._ **Keep an eye on Alice, make sure she doesn't shop too much, please. We'd like to have some money to spend in Paris. **

_Alice: Sweetie, as your father said to Jasper, we'd like to have SOME money left to spend in Paris, so please, limit the shopping if you could, dear. We love you._ **Please, don't torture poor Bella anymore than is really necessary, sweetheart. See you in 1 week. I really hope she's still alive :)**

I felt an immense gratefulness and love towards Carlisle right then.

_Edward: Dear son, have a good time with Bella and I hope it works out for her to stay with you children I left Emmett's key in the usual place and feel free to call us if we run out of anything, we'll have it shipped._ **See you when we get home, son, and don't by any means let Emmett at the key.**

**Bella: **

I was immensely touched they included me in their letter.

_Bella: Please keep an eye on Edward and take care of yourself, I don't know what he would do without you. We will be calling nightly, not counting tonight and I will entrust you to be phone monitor. I have set it up, so that it needs a password to answer any call from Paris and the password is the price of pop tarts, which only you will know. We will give you a new password when we speak to yo, because they will rush off to the store and check the price, so…_ **We will see you on next Saturday, and like I told Alice, I sincerely hope yu are alive! :)**

**XOXO,**

**Carlisle **

_Esme_

"Yay!" Alice squealed. A Whole week. Quick. Everyone, make arrangements. That means you can tell Billy to invite Charlie on a week long camping trip and say Bella can stay with Jake….at the Cullens. Kylee and Embry, you can call home and say you're staying with Jake, Quil, you, too. Bella, you don't have to do anything, Charlie knows you're sleeping over. Ooohhh, This is going to be SO much fun! We're gonna all sleep in here!!"

"I guess, I can go home now…" Angela said.

""NO" Jacob said.

It got quiet for a minute before I quickly saved Jake. "We would love to have you saty….Jake especially". Angela blushed.

"Plus…"I said, taking a deep breath "We have some stuff to tell you". Alice looked sharply at me. I whispered about Jacob and Angela and she said "ohh…I guess it's okay, then. As long as the Volturii doesn't find out…"

I giggled "Such trivial matters" I joked.

Jacob was on the phone, Angela was on the phone, Quil, Embry, and Kylee were on the phone. And they all got a yes!! Yay!! Wow, now I was sounding like Alice.

"Now, I said, addressing the group, all in Pajamas. I was wearing a pair of short shorts and one of Edward's old band tee-shirts that I had stolen. I'm sure he didn't mind when I wore his clothes. He had expressed that to me many times. Alice was wearing a brand new Victoria's Secret pajama set (why she even bough pajamas, I have no idea.). Rosalie was wearing a blood red night gown, Kylee was wearing yet another set of P.J.s from Alice, and Angela, a set Alice gave me a while ago and I stuffed into my dresser in Edward's room. Jasper was wearing a pir of plaid Pajama pants and a white tee-shirt, Jacob a pair of dark blue sweats from Emmett and no shirt, Emmett a pair of green bottoms and a gray tee-shirt, Quil and Embry black tee-shirts and pajama pants from Jasper, and Edward a pair of Grey bottoms with an unbuttoned shirt. He was too perfect, it knocked me breathless.

"now" we all have a few things to tell Angela. I have no Idea how to do this, so I' just going to say it. I know you've probably noticed some strange things about the Cullens. For once, they never eat. Think back. When have you ever seen them eat ANYTHING?"

"Um…never" Angela said "Bella, where are you going with this?"

"You'll see. Anyways, also, have you noticed they always come to school on rainy days. Never on a clear day?"

"No. But now that you mention it…"

"Don't bother checking it, Ang, everything I say will be spot on".

"okay…"

"They're eyes. Have you noticed their color. It's so extraordinary. I looked up at Edward. "And beautiful, and dazzling, and exotic. Oh. Sorry. It's so unusual, and it changed to black occasionally. Right?"

"Yeah. I have noticed that"

"I did, too. Right away. Now, have you ever touched any of them?" I grabbed her and set it on Alice's tiny shoulder. "They're freezing. And hard. Like rock.

Also, you might have noticed things tonight. Things like Edward being able to tell what people think without them saying it or even implying it. Also, Alice can tell things before it happens. So…how does this add up? Ang, I want you to promise me you will begin with an open mind. Imagine the worst thing this could be leading to, and be ready for it."

Angela looked slightly scared. I would be, too.

"Angela, the Cullen's are—"

"Vampires" Edward finished "We're Vampires".

It was quiet for almost a full second, every eye was trained on Angela. Finally Jake said "Jeez, Ang, you're about to squeeze my hand off".

Suddenly, Angela burst out laughing. "HA! She said "Good one, guys!" That is SO funny. HA! You really had me for a sec".

"Angela," Jacob said quietly "They're serious. Look into my eyes. Do I look like I'm tricking you? Does it look like I'm joking?"

She looked dup at him, and whatever she saw in his face must've been truth because she looked at me, all the color drained out of her face.

"B-Bella" she said shakily "I-I though they were fake. I-I-I"

"It's okay, Ang. They're the same old Cullens. Goofy Emmett, headstrong Rosalie, crazy Alice, sweet Jasper, gentlemanly Edward. Just in vamp form." I turned to Edward and added quietly "Do your shock thing, Mr. Medical Degree" He quickly got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of water and a loaf of French bread. He tore off a piece and cracked open the bottle and handed to Angela. She recoiled and he turned, a resigned expression of his face and handed it to me. I gave her the bottle and she drank deeply. I handed her the bread and she ate hungrily. We sat there in silence for 30 minutes while she ate. She came out of phase 1: shock and denial and then phase 2 came: interrogation. She asked all sorts of questions "Do they sleep in coffins? Why can they came out during the day? Why doesn't he eat us? Why do his eyes turn black? Why are they so pretty? How did he become a vampire? How old was he when he did?" I answered them all patiently with a little help from the Cullens, and finally phase 3 came along: acceptance.

Okay, guys, let's play!" she said enthusiastically, a good 2 hours later.

"Should we tell her?" I asked Jacob.

"Tell me what?" she asked, enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Nothing will shock her after that!" he replied.

"Wanna bet?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, NO" I said sternly.

"Tell me!" Angela said. "I can take it".

"Well. Right now. You're sitting in the arms of a werewolf"

Okay, maybe she was stronger than we gave her credit for.

"A very sexy werewolf" she said, kissing him on the nose. Jacob looked positively over the moon. "and let me guess, Quil, Embry, and Kylee are werewolves, too?"

"Not me" Kylee spoke up for the first time in hours.

We can form the human club" I joked, referring to her, Angela , and myself ",We're the week ones".

We all giggled at that. Okay. Alice said, appearing out of nowhere with a root beer bottle.How the cullens have root beer in their house, no one knows

She set it on the table. And spun it. It landed on Jacob.

"Edward" he challenged "Truth or Dare?"

**A/N: uh oh. Poor eddie poo. What will he pick?! I guess we'll have to see!! See you guys Sun. and I hope to have 100 MORE REVIEWS!! :) **


	15. HOW JERKISH IS THAT!

Edward gulped

Edward gulped. He poked around in a minute in Jacob's brain, but seemed to find nothing.

"UGH! Who taught you how to block my mind reading?!"

"Jasper," Jacob said smugly as Edward threw his brother a dirty look, then" Truth?" it sounded like a question.

A chorus of Bawk-Bawks and "CHICKEN"s came from around the room, but Edward ignored them.

Jacob suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Have you and Bella…you know…done it?"

"NO!!" Emmett howled, rolling on the floor with laughter that he wasn't even trying to suppress or hide. Edward growled. "Mr. And Mrs. Repressed here are still virgins. Forget the 40 year old virgin, meet the 110 year old virgin".

"Well, at least EDWARD can go more than a day with out getting some," I jumped to Edward's defense.

"Touché!" Emmett said dramatically, pouting.

"SHUT UP EMMETT" Rosalie screeched "You know it's true!!"

Emmett looked hurt momentarily before his attention span of 3 seconds saved us. He seemed to forget all about his "emotional pain" and turned to Edward, "Your turn, Edward".

"Bella" he said, surprising everyone, including myself "Truth or Dare".

"Truth," I said, knowing his dare would be something like "Marry me tonight!".

"Do you really want to marry me in two weeks?" he asked earnestly.

"Of course not, Edward. Why would I?" everyone in the room laughed besides Edward and I. Everyone understood my sarcasm. Everyone but Edward. He was too blinded by his insecurity to see the absurdity of the situation. Hadn't I assured him not 6 housrs ago that I wanted him, and only him? He was so perfect, why wouldn't I want to marry him? Oh yeah, he's "a monster" and wants to kill me every second of the day. I guess that would be a reason, but it's so insignificant, who even cares?

"Bella," he said, "You don't have to if you really don't want to".

"Cool" I said, slipping off the ring and handing it to him, hiding the pain I felt, even ACTING like I didn't want him. He took it, the most broken hearted expression on his face.

"I was just kidding. I'll take the ring back," I said.

"No. It's okay, Bella" he replied. I lunged at him, bruising my elbow and grabbed at the ring.

"Silly! Of course I want to marry you. I was just joking. I am even proud it. Being your fiancé, the ring, the wedding. See?" I grabbed him by the face and kissed him roughly" I told Mike and Jessica, it'll be all over town in 3 days. And I couldn't be more proud!"

He smiled, his glorious angel's face alight with joy, triumph, enthusiasm, and relief. He slipped the ring back on my finger smiling that crooked smile of his.

"I love you," he said quietly. "But you know I'll need revenge for that little stunt". I giggled and sniggled into his lap.

"So, Bella" Alice said. "A straight answer this time; Yes or No?"

"Of course" I said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a monst—"

"Don't even say it" I said, putting a finder over his perfect lips. He smiled and pulled my hand from his face, lacing our fingers together.

"Emmett" I said "Truth or Dare"

Not thinking he said "Dare. I'm a man".

"Okay, Emmett, I dare you not to say anything about…you know. No dare no truth nothin' "

He whimpered "Bella! He said. That's not fair. I had a plan"

"I know," I said "You're so predictable.

"Bella?" Edward began.

"NO, Edward; sorry, babe".

He sighed in resignation, obviously expecting as much.

Next Emmett got to ask. He searched around the room, looking for his next victim. He picked Kylee, much to my surprise. I guess he wanted someone new.

"Kylee," he said "Truth or Dare".

"Emmett," Jasper warned, "Don't be too hard on her".

"I can handle it". Kylee said confidently. "Truth".

"Are you willing to marry Embry. Right now? In front of all of us?"

"Nope" Kylee said without hesitation, much to my surprise.

"WHAT?!" Quil asked in astonishment.

"I want my family to be there; and his, and all of my friends. And, I want you to be there. All of you, but I want you to be dressed up" she added, looking critically at Emmett. We all laughed. "But yes, I want to marry him. And I want the whole world to be there, I'm so proud". Embry beamed like a maniac.

"Angela," said Kylee," Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Angela said.

"I dare you to kiss Jacob"

"YES!! Jacob said,"I mean…that's an easy dare".

"Yeah," Angela agreed, "Especially if I'm kissing such a good looking werewolf as you". Jacob smiled and blushed and Angela kissed him, gently at first, but Jacob pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until Emmett began to gag. Angela wrenched away, her face flushed, gasping for breath but looking euphoric. Jacob was also panting, looking just as happy.

"Okay," Angela said, once she had recovered," Gosh, I dunno who to ask." It was then that inspiration suddenly hit me.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Bella dashed over to Angela, stumbling on the way, but Edward, of course, rushed forward and caught her. She looked up with him, and gave him a quick peck on the mouth before continuing, red in the face, towards Angela. She whispered something into her ear and Angela bit her lip. Bella whispered something else and Angela's face lit up. "Good Idea" I heard her murmur. Wow, Bella's really good. She whispered loud enough for Angela's dull human senses, but quiet enough so we wouldn't hear her. I gotta give that girl some credit, she would make an excellent vampire.

"Rosalie," Angela said. Holy. Shit. Oh. My. Freaking. Carlisle. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said. How bad could it be?

"I dare you to call Ben and flirt with him. Ask him if he'll meet you somewhere. "

"Hmm…" I said, "That's not bad…"

"YES IT IS" Emmett said "I'LL DIE IF YOU FLIRT WITH THAT INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF GRIME WHO BROKE UP WITH ANGELA THE DAY BEFORE THEY WERE GONNA GO CLUBBING. HOW JERKISH IS THAT?!"

I could see Angela was touched Emmett cared so much, and to tell the truth, I was surprised he did. These little week human girls were really growing on him. He thought they were funny with all their humanly needs.

"Okay," I said, "I accept". The forfeits were always horrific. Alice and Emmett always customized them so they were the WORST possible things for the chicken. Speaking of Alice she was being quiet this round. Ooh. She was cooking up something BAD! Just as I thought that, I heard Alice growl to herself.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, apparently also hearing Alice's snarl.

"Well…" she began hesitantly

"JUST SPIT IT OUT" he snapped, obviously feeling some of her frustration.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so snippy. I'm just frustrated cos I can't see anything for the next week."

"Why?" Angela said, "I thought you could see the future".

Suddenly it dawned on me. "She normally can," I explained, elatedly "But not when werewolves are involved. That's what happened last summer". Shoot shouldn't have said that. We spent the next 20 minutes explaining what happened to Angela.

"Oh, Bella" she said, "No wonder you were so ghostly. I would be, too. Wow. You were so hurt and empty. None of us could figure out why. We kept trying to cheer you up, but nothing work. The only time you ever seemed happy was when you were at LaPush. With Jacob". At this, Jacob grinned proudly. But Angela didn't seem to notice the effect she was having on Edward, no matter how much he deserved it (I just so happen to agree with him. He shouldn't have tried to force a reaction out of Bella. She is a human with feelings; I think that he deserves a little punishment).

"OKAY" Alice said, who was holding Jasper's head in her lap where he had keeled over from the pain in the atmosphere. "That's kind of a difficult topic for Edward".

"Oh" Angela said :"Sorry, Edward".

"It's okay. I deserve a reminder. I deserve to see what it was like for her; what I did to her"

"No you don't" Bella argued fiercely. "You did what you thought was right".

"But I can't stand that I hurt yo—"

"I don't think this is the time to discuss this" I cut him off from his distress. He deserved to be punished, just not right before my dare. "I'll do it".

"Angela handed me a slip of paper with his number on it and I reached out my hand for Emmett's iphone. He slapped it into my hand and I dialed.

"Hello?" Ben answerd. I put the phone on speaker for the humans' sake.

"Hey, Ben, this is Rosalie Hale" I said into the phone.

"Oh…um hi. What's up?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I just heard that you broke up with Angela", I said, "So…you're single now?"

"Um…yeah"

"So…do you wanna meet me at Fenix Underground and celebrate your newfound freedom?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Um…aren't you dating Emmett Cullen still?"

"Yes" I said innocently "But I don't mind if you don't mind".

"Well, I dunno if that's really a good idea…"

"Well, if you don't want me, just tell me" I said feigning distress. By this time the whole room including myself were shaking with suppressed giggles.

"NO!!I mean…well… it's just that Emmett…" he said awkwardly.

"Oh," I said, pausing to laugh silently "He won't know. I'm really good at keeping secrets".

"I still don't know," he said doubtfully.

"Don't worry. I'll see if I like you better than Em and if I do, I'll break up with Emmett. I'll do it right in front of you if you want. We'll call him from the club". I glanced over at Emmett and seeing him looking upset I blew him a kiss and mouthed "I'll make it yup to you later" he looked marginally happier.

"Well…I dunno".

"Please?" I said softly, sexily "Please, Ben?"

Emmett made a gagging motion across the room. I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a dramatic wink at him and mouthed "piano", to which he grinned impishly. Carlisle, he need constant attention.

"Okay" Ben said.

"Oh! Wait! I said, you're in Guatemala aren't you…well, never mind I guess… Bye!"

"NO!!" He said.

"Yes?"

"You said you can keep a secret", he said a little sheepishly

"I can"

"Well, I'm not really in Guatemala. I just told Angela that to let her down easily. I'm just not interested in her anymore" he said surreptitiously.

"Oh," I said, looking over at Ang. She was sitting there, her eyes wide, her moth in a little "O", and surprise plastered all over her delicate features. "Well, I'll see you there, then, Jerk".

"What?" he said in surprise.

"Um…I said 'see you there, and we'll work'"

"Um…okay. Bye, Rosie". I hung up the phone.

"Bleeech!" Emmett said "And Rosie is MY nickname" he looked really upset so I climbed up into hi slap and said in a voice 10 times more sultry than I had used on Ben "Don't worry, Em, there's no competition" and kissed him roughly on the lips. I then hopped down once he seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I just can't believe it!" Jasper was saying in a rather girly voice, oblivipous to Angela's distress. I suppose the shock was too intoxicating, "That's so shocking. Like, I would NEVER have expected that" Obviously, Angela's surprise had rubbed off onto him. I caught Bella's eye; she was looking at Alice and biting her lip. We both communicated that we hoped Angela was okay, and turned to face her tentatively.

**Bella P.O.V. **

I really hope she's okay. I though to myself. I was looking at Alice, who also looked worried, both about Angela and about Jasper. I sensed someone staring at me, and I turned to see Rosalie looking at me with worry in her beautiful face. We turned to glance Angela anticipatedley. She looked shocked and suddenly she burst into laughter.

"She actually believed it! That is SO funny!!"

"Yeah, Rose is really good at what she does," Alice said, recovering from her shock, to answer her.

"That's so cool! I didn't think…I mean" Angela trailed off.

"Yeah, you haven't spent enough time with the Cullens…they're good at everything they do!!" I exclaimed.

"So you're not…upset?" Rosalie asked uncertainly.

"I mean, he was a real jerk," Kylee offered.

"Yeah, he was, but why should I care when I have Jacob now?" she asked. She looked up at Jacob who was beaming and she smiled back at him.

"You two are dating now?" I asked

"Yep" he answered. I looked at him, silently asking him when he would tell her.

"Soon" he said. "For now I just want to enjoy it". Angela didn't seem to notice; she was too bust giggling with Kylee about Ben's expression.

"So, should we go up there and see if he's gonna show?" Edward asked.


	16. Ladies, ladies

"ooh, yeah

"ooh, yeah!!" We all answered.

We all hopped up and Alice dashed up to her room returning with 11 black cat suits consisting of 5 miniskirts and hater tops, dark aviators, and high heeled boots and 6 pairs of black slacks, black tee shirts, black sunglasses, black cat burglar hats, and black shoes. She then produced 11 gray trench coats, for guys and girls, and of course, they all fit us perfectly. She then got a little carried away, putting all the girls' hair in sleek knots and applying rose's red lipstick and smoky eyes with LOTS of liner on all of us. ( pics on my profile! Seriously, check them out. I modeled my descriptions from these pics).

We left, Edward locking the house behind him and hopped into the Jeep. Emmett drove this time, for which Quil was grateful. He sat in the passenger's seat, Kylee sat next to Embry, her head on his shoulder, Angela sat in Jacob's lap, I sat in Edward's, and Alice sat next to Jasper, holding his hand. We were back at club Felix in no time. We were relieved so see a different bouncer there. Rosalie lifted her aviators and flashed the bouncer a dose of her topaz eyes and we were in a flash. Once again, all looked scorching in mini skirts, halter tops an the boys with their muscles bulging through their simple tops, their trench coats over their arms and their classes glinting threateningly. Us girls had out trench coats loosely tied, showing off a little cleavage and our glasses propped up on top of our heads, which had our hair piled on top of in elegant twists. I'm sure we looked a sight. We went and sat at a table in the corner without being seated. Emmett went and picked up and unused bar from across the room and carried it without being seen in front of our table.

We then played the waiting game. Finally, about 20 minutes later, Ben came in and requested a table for 2.

Alice turned to Angela. "It's show time," she said. She pulled from a purse that I hadn't noticed before a super tight, low-cut, uber short shiny gold dress with earrings made up of a bunch of little hoops, and a pair of gold heels. She also produced a curling iron, a shining gold hair twist, and "BIG SEXY HAIR" spray. She quickly styled Angela's hair and made Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Embry, and Quil look away while Angela changed.

We waited for about 5 minutes, than Angela came out with Jacob wearing te dress, whuch looked stunning on her, of course. Alice DID pick it after all. She was wearing her hair piled on top of her head in a sexy just rolled out of bed (if you know what I mean) look. Jacob was still wearing his ensemble, minus the glasses and hat. He stood over Angela protectively, his hands around her waist, but he was staring at her, drooling, which somehow made it less menacing and more goofy.

"Hey, Ben!" Angela said "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Well…" He said uncomfortably ,"I—"

"I though you were in Guatemala" she said, innocently, "That's the whole reason we broke up". Jacob growled. She waited expectantly. He just ogled at her, speechless.

"Jacob, honey, why don't you get us some drinks while Ben and I catch up".

"Okay, baby" Jacob said unwillingly.

Angela leaned across the table, showing off her modest cleavage, but in a push up bra, looking larger than life.

"Ben," she said "If you're not in Guatemala, why don't we get back together? The only reason I'm dating Jacob is because I missed you. What do you say?"

"Look, Ang" Ben said, looking nervous, "I gotta go. I—"

"You what, Ben?" she asked, still playing dumb.

"I have a—"

Just then Rosalie walked up looking sizzlin' in a sparkly red dress that scooped just below her navel, and going down another 5 inches, making the skirt and 6 inch heels that matched the dress perfectly and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey, Teddy Bear" she said seductively. "Oh. Angela" she disguised her voice perfectly, as if she really did hate Ang and loved Ben.

"Hey…Rosie"

"Damn it, Ben. Stay away from my girl or else. You don't fuck with Grizzly Man" Emmett snarled.

"Don't you mean drama queen?" Edward asked. Emmett growled.

"You're so sexy when you're teasing Emmett" I whispered in his ear. He growled playfully.

"Nothing compared to when you scold Jacob". "Oh, please" I said, "You just like to see me yell at him".

"No," he said "You're so…commanding".

"But you're sexier anyway" I said, playfully.

"Impossible," he said.

Jasper said with pint up annoyance flowing, " Will you two shut up! You're both sexy, okay. Now shut your stupid, sexy mouths!"

We shut up, but I got up sitting in his lap, "accidentally" grinding against him, leaning my head against his chest.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"Whoops," I said innocently "Sorry".

"Be TEY to be good…"

"Sexy moths shut" Jasper reminded us.

We looked back to action.

"BEN!" Anngela was sayin, feigning hurt "You are dating Rosalie Hale. That slut?"

"Excuse me" she replied "I'm right here".

"And here I though you still liked me".

"Well, at least I actually have an ass".

"Well at least I don't look like a stripper".

"Well…"

"Ladies, ladies" Ben cut in "There's room for both of you" He put his arm around both of them and Jacob and Emmett stiffened beside us.

"You Bastard" Rosalie said. They both turned and slapped him in unison "What, do you think you're some kind of pimp?" Angela asked.

"Well, I can tell you otherwise. You're just a stuck up dumb ass who thinks he good enough for one of us, let alone both" Rosalie said.

"You can c'mon out, guys" Angela said.

We all trooped out from behind the bar, in our spy getup.

"So, Ben" Angela said "I love Jacob 10 times more than I ever loved you, and there's no way I would take you back even if my life depended on it".

"And _Emmett _is the only one for me" Rosalie said, before running at him and jumping in the air, where Emmett caught her, bridal style and kissed her happily. Suddenly I noticed that Ben was trying to get a peek up her skirt. I tapped Jasper and pointed. He walked towards Ben, picked him up by the scruff of the neck and calmly knocked him out cold. We then left, laughing hardily, Emmett still carrying Rosalie.

On the way home, Alice made a mysterious stop. She ran into a beauty supply store and came back with HUGE bag, that jutted out in odd places, but she wouldn't let any of us see inside. We were all suspicious but it was no use, she just wouldn't budge.

"Not even a hint?" I asked, without much hope.

"Nope," she said resolutely

"Please, Alice, baby?" Jasper asked, getting close to her and holding her wrists.

"NO, Jasper" she said.

When we got home, it was Rosalie's turn to ask someone.

"Quil," she asked maliciously. Quil gulped. "Truth or Dare" He started blushing as Rose leaned towards him. He turned his head away.

"Rose, baby. Baby you should change your dress now" Emmett said hurriedly, Ang had already changed.

"Oh yeah!" She grabbed her nighty and changed so fast, human eyes couldn't catch it, but Edward and Jasper looked away politely, and Emmett drooled. Emmett will be Emmett.

"Truth" Quil said, getting back on subject.

" What's the best kept pack secret?"

I could see Embry and Jacob exchange a nervous guess, before staring at Quil intensely, willing him silently to forfeit.

Quil being the macho man he is said "Paul's gay".

There was a long silence and everyone burst out laughing. OMC!! That explained A LOT! Like how he picks fights so often.

"Alice, he said "Truth or dare?"

"Shit!" She said " I can't see anything! You wolves suck'.

"BRILLIANT" Emmett screamed "Oh…sorry" he said since everyone was looking at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. I love you, but just do it" Rosalie said, lovingly.

"Touché" he said. But of course.

"Um…truth" Alice said, frustrated to be blind.

"What did you buy earlier?" Quil asked.

"Hair products" she said.

"What type?"

"I don't have to answer that" We all looked at her like she was insane "What? It fits the criteria of the question!"

"QUIL!" we all turned on him "BE MORE SPECIFIC".

"What? I'm not as smart as the pixie vamp!" he said defensively.

"Naw shit, Sherlock" Jasper cut in.

"Alice…just go" I said, saving Quil once again.

"Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"Okay I dare you to make out with Bella," She said. There was series of collective gasps around the room. "Half naked," She added.

No. No way. No way. No way. No way No way. NO FUCKING WAY. Edward growled and put his arm around my waist. Damn, he was sexy when he was protective.

Edward P.O.V.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" she said. I wasn't really paying attention. I was playing with a strand of Bella's hair. I had been through far too many games with Alice and all were the same, although I had to admit, we did mix it up with humans and dogs.

"Dare" he said, of course. Emmett will be Emmett.

"I dare you to make out with Bella" she said. This certainly caught my attention. I gasped, along with the rest of the room. "Half naked" she added, smirking.

I glanced at Bella. She looked pale and she was mouthing "no way" over and over again. I tuned into Emmett's mind. _Damn, Rosalie will kill me if I accept. Oh, and Edward, too. But I can whoop his ass in like 3 seconds. But rose… But I'll look chicken if I forfeit. _Hmmm… nothing too bad there. At least he wasn't looking forward to it. So, there was only one person to blame.

"ALICE" I bellowed " NOT A CHANCE. NO WAY!"

"This isn't up to you, Edward" she said serenely.

"Like hell it isn't. You're asking my younger brother to see my fiancé half naked before I do!" There was collective snigger, but I ignored it.

I tuned into Alice's thoughts. _It's priest. Have a little priest. Is it really good, sir it's too good, at least. Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so it's pretty fresh. Is it good? It's heavenly. _Damn it, she's blocking me with Sweeney Todd. Again. What am I going to do? Jasper sent claming waves around the room and I calmed down sufficiently enough to think clearly. Emmett would forfeit He's too scared of Rosalie not to. Good. That's settled. _You're right_. Alice thought.

Emmett P.O.V.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said. I'm a man, none of those wimpy chickens in here.

"I dare you to make out with Bella" There was a collective gasp. "Half naked" she added, smiling smugly. I glanced at Bella. Alice looked tan in comparison to her. _Damn, Rosalie will kill me if I accept. Oh, and Edward, too. But I can whoop his ass in like 3 seconds. But rose… But I'll look chicken if I forfeit,_ I thought. Well, I guess I'll have to forfeit. Rose'll kill me.

"I forfeit" I said, miserably. I couldn't do that to Edward and Bella. They both shot me grateful glances.

"Okay. Alice said. Your personal forfeit is that I get to choose your clothes for the next week" I groaned violently, visions of pink frills dancing in my head. "Within reason" she added, generously. Shit. The group one must be bad. "An the e group forfeit is that everyone had to wear the clothes of the person on their left. Including undergarments. It was silent for a minute while everyone glared death rays at me as I carefully looked away. Shit.


	17. Tightie Wighties?

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like it... Um...Here ya go.**

Bella P.O.V.

I looked to my left. Edward was there, looking to his left. He was wearing simple gray pajama pants and a white shirt unbuttoned. Oh, snap. A white shirt. With no bra. Oh. Snap. I sighed. Okay, let's do this.

"Okay" Alice said, commandingly "I'll start" she looked to her right" she said. "Now, I'll wear a towel until everyone's changed".

She ran to get one and came back holding her clothes and wearing a towel. She sat next to Jasper and he put his arm around her tiny shoulders. She then handed her clothes to Rosalie who took of her lacy, blood red bra and panties off from under her nightgown and slipped on Alice's (how she did it I have no idea).

The she looked at the little blue set. "Do you honestly think I would EVER look good in this?"

"Of course you will, drama queen. You're as bad as Emmett" Jasper replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and then stripped to Alice's lingerie, which her ample chest was almost spilling out of. She was a large C while Alice a large B. That should be interesting. Alice helped her loosen the strap. She then put on Alice's set, and of course, looked stunning. Next it was Emmett's turn. He stripped down to his tighy whities? He wears briefs!?

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"What? I was wearing tight pants, okay?"

Cough—gay—cough. Jacob coughed.

"Touché" he replied.

He struck a male model pose, earning him a slap from Rosalie, and then put on her bra.

"OW!! Loosen these things! He exclaimed. Rose complied. He then pulled on the nighty and pulled it down took off his briefs , seeing as it only met his waist, and Carlisle knows we don't need THAT view. He put on Rose's thong and pulled the nighty up. He was a little…lacking in the chest area.

"Hey!" he said and ran off. He was back seconds later, with two grapefruits, which he stuffed in the bra. OMC! Emmett will be Emmett.

He handed his briefs, HUGE army shirt, and football team sweats to Edward who stripped down to his boxers and— wait. He was in his boxers. Oh my Carlisle. He was too gorgeous. I didn't deserve him. I really didn't. All too soon, he had Emmett's pants on and he had taken off his boxers and handed them to me, along with the rest of the clothes. He was clothed.

I stripped down to my blue undergarments. I glanced over at Edward and saw him frozen. I heard a short intake of breath from his direction and suddenly his breathing was ragged. Realizing I could never undo my bra with Edward's clothes on like my soon-to-be sisters, I forced the wall and fumbled with my bra clasp.

"Shoot, Rosalie, I can't get this off" she came up and fumbled with it too. What? She whispered in my ear

"Act like it's really, really hard. We'll have Edward to it" she murmured. I smiled mischievously.

"Alice, I can't get it either, you try" Alice came over, catching onto rose's plan and tried.

"Angela?" Ang came over and undid it easily, but Rose stepped on her foot, and she caught on, quickly clasping it again without anyone noticing. Kylee was last and she was used to the vampires and knew that if they wanted it done, it would've been done by now. She "failed" as well and we turned and faced the guys.

"Edward?" Alice said "You try, you're pretty nimble with your fingers".

"Um…Alice, I dunno if that's such a good idea. How about Emmett? Jasper? Jacob?" ooh. He was desperate.

"No way, man" Emmett said, also in on it. "She's your fiancée".

"Ummm…okay. I'll do it" Jasper said, uncomfortably. Alice glared at him. "Um…just kidding! Ha ha!"

"Naw, man. You won her, you take care of her" Jacob said, patronizingly.

Edward sighed and crossed the room in three long strides. I could hear that he was breathless. "Okay" he murmured to himself. "Steady yourself, Cullen". He spun me around and put his fingers on my bra, but his hand was shaking "shit" he murmured.

Suddenly he was kissing my neck. "Goddamn it, Bella. Why do you have to be so fetching?" he hummed into my neck.

"Sexy, man, sexy" Emmett cut in at Edwards, ahem, individualistic choice of words "Get with it. No more fetching, alluring, enticing, inviting, appealing, beguiling, none of that shit. We're in the 21st century, man. We left the 20th behind a while ago. Sexy, hot, smokin', fine. Those are all appropriate…" he was still talking, but I tuned him out.

"You're so sexy when you're nervous" I breathed, as "alluringly" as I could manage.

"See…Bella knows what she's doing" Dang, he was still talking? Emmett will be Emmett.

"You're always sexy, Bella"

"Atta boy!!" Emmett said loudly

It's not fair," Edward continued "No one should be so...delicious" I giggled, but I said, "I don't want our first time to be in front of your siblings and my best friends. That would kind of kill the mood..."

He laughed shakily and easily unclasped my bra, but held the straps so it wouldn't fall down. Damn. He helpfully handed me the shirt and momentarily let go of the bra. Seizing my opportunity, I spun around and before he could protest, I kissed him softly on the lips. He grabbed me by the hips and I expected him to push me away. I was surprised when he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss without asking. We finally pulled away and I was surprised to hear everyone whistling and cheering. His breathing was as ragged as mine when I said teasingly "So indecent, Edward! You put your tongue in my mouth without asking!"

"Oh, shut up, Love" He said affectionately. I laughed at the vast differing between his words and his tone of voice.

"So, have you changed your mind?" I inquired hopefully.

"Don't be absurd, Bella" came his normal response. He was rolling his eyes, but smiling as well and I thought I could see a faint glimmer of indecisiveness.

"I've noticed something" Quil spoke up before I could take advantage of his hesitation "Emmett has a catch phrase-"

"Naw, shit, Sherlock" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Stuff it, Watson" Alice giggled.

"Ooookay..." Quil said, sounding a little frightened "But you didn't let me finish...Emmett's is touché...but Edward's is 'don't be absurd, Bella'"

We all laughed except Edward who said, "Well, she's often absurd..." I rolled my eyes.

"Touché" I said. Everyone laughed, this time, except Emmett.

"HEY!" He declared indignantly "That's my-"

"Catch Phrase" We all finished and laughed once again. It was then I noticed my bra straps were falling dangerously low. I quickly grabbed the shirt from the floor where I had dropped it and faced the wall to put it on. It was huge one my, but it smelled like Edward, so I didn't mind. Then I put on his boxers (OMC!!) and his pants, removing my panties from underneath. I rolled up the pants and tied the shirt into a knot in the back. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and tossed my lingerie, booty shorts, and Edward's rolling stones tee at Jacob. I glanced at Edward and he walked over to me, pulling me into his lap.

"Do you have any idea how good you look in my clothes?" he murmured into my skin.

"If they look half as good as they feel, then yes," I replied in a whisper.

He groaned "Bella, get out of my lap". I obeyed grudgingly, not wanting to push him over the wrong edge. Or any edge for that matter, not in the middle of their living room.

I turned to Jacob to see him struggling into my small C-sized bra.

"Damn, Bella!" Jacob said "Do you have any idea how freaking' small you are?"

"No, Jacob" I said solemnly "It's not me, it's you".

"That's what she said" Jacob screeched. I rolled my eyes at hi8m as he pulled on, or tried to put on, my small cotton shorts.

"Let me guess," I said through his struggles "That's your catch phrase, right?"

"What is it with guys and catch phrases?" Alice asked before Jacob could ask. We all knew the answer anyways.

"Well, it's not all the guys" Kylee offered.

"Yeah, not Jasper," Rosalie agreed.

"Or Embry or Quil," Angela threw in.

"Ahem..." Jasper started, "Well, actually..."

"JASPER" we all cried in astonishment.

"Well, what is it then?" Alice asked once she had calmed down sufficiently.

"Well, I was thinking" Jasper said hesitantly, a little sheepishly "Naw shit, Sherlock..."

"Okay. Well, That's not bad. But, sweetie, you've only ever used that a few times..."

"Yeah, well" he began again "Well, I only just started establishing it as my catch phrase".

I looked away as Alice turned to Rosalie and said "What is it with Cullen men and their catch phrases?". Jacob, who had finally managed to fit into my clothes, which were almost busting at the seams, turned to me. I had to say, he looked utterly ridiculous. The shirt wasn't really a problem, seeing as it wasn't mine, but the shorts...well, let's say they closer resembled underwear.

"Eww..." he said jokingly, sniffing at the tee shirt, "Smells like bloodsucker!"

"Oops, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," I said sarcastically. He knew how I felt about that particular nickname.

He handed his sweatpants to Angela who had already stripped to her white lacy bra and underwear set with black ribbons and bows.

""Shit" She swore, "Jake, you couldn't have worn a shirt?"

"I was hot" he said defensively.

"Just hand me the sweats" she stormed. She put on the boxers, extracting her panties from underneath. She pulled on the sweatpants and hitched them u; they were so big that she managed to cover her chest quite nicely. She pulled off her bra and handed her clothes to Quil, who held them at arms' length, looking totally grossed out.

"You know you have to put them on, Quil" Rosalie said scathingly. He rolled his eyes and put them on, still looking revolted. He then put on her pajamas set and handed his werewolf shirt and red pj bottoms to Embry, who seemed to have gotten off easily. Embry, in turn handed his pajamas to Kylee, who changed behind Quil and Embry. She handed her yellow eyelet push up bra and thong set with pink bows and her matching yellow and white eyelet lace baby doll to Jasper, who quickly put them on and handed Alice his HUGE p.j.s which she put on at Vamp speed, handing Jasper the towel, which he gently folded and stowed always somewhere.

"Emmett" Alice prompted "Your turn".

EDWARD P.O.V.

"Right, Edward..."Emmett said mischievously, "Truth or Dare?"

"Erm...well" I thought about it for a moment and then decided, "dare". I figured that a truth would be some ridiculous question about my love and me. I regretted my decision immediately, however.

"Alright, I want you to have a 5minute conversation with whoever's patrolling the LaPush boundary concerning weather or not your boxers--or rather my briefs make you look fat". Emmett concluded gleefully, knowing this would horrify me.

"No way!" I said. I was about to tack my brother when he cut me off.

"Ah, ah, ah, Eddie," he said sweetly raising one finger and waggling it.

"That isn't fair, and the very idea is utterly absurd" I cried. He just smiled "You are so ludicrous" I exclaimed outraged but also secretly, or not so secretly hen Jasper was involved, terrified because I knew my attempts at undermining him were wasted and would probably just get me I'm more trouble.

Emmett smirked and said in a voice that made me want to bite him "Payback is a bitch, Eddie boy". He threw back his head and laughed manically. I scowled. Right then Bella, my Bella, my one true love spoke up.

"No way, Emmett!" she said headedly. Damn she's sexy when she's scolding Emmett.

"What, is wittle Bewa scawed that Eddiepoo will be eaten by big, mean, scawy, Paw?" Emmett asked in a baby voice, attempting to look sweet and caring. That was it. No one, especially not Emmett, talks to MY Bella like that. That's the straw that breaks the donkeys back right there. I tacked my brother, flying across the room, but not before Rosalie smacked him on the head and said in unison with all the girls except Angela, who just looked scared, " Shut up, Em!"

After we brawled for a while I figured it was best not to delay the inevitable. I stripped down to Emmett's tightie wighties and ran to the Quileute boarder, but I let Emmett give Bella a ride. I dunno if I could trust my self with her hair, make up, and me in underwear not to loose my virginity in the middle of Forks with a crowd of my mortal enemies and evil siblings standing around. Paul was on parole. Of course. This is gonna be...interesting.

** I'm sorry. I had to so it. I love that Paul's gay. I have new poll up and I want votes!! Votes, votes votes. I've been spoiling you with update everyday, but I'm running out of chapters, so don't expect hthis type of luxury for long. **I want more reviews. Lots more, so press the pretty purple button!!

l

l

l

l

\ /


	18. Em, You Are Sooo Not Subtle!

**A/N Sorry, I didn't post yesterday, but I was out of twon yesterday an dI just got home and you're lucky that I'm even posting because I'm going to take a nap b/c I have a party to go to at 10 tonight and is like 5:30 and I'm soooooo tired. So...here ya go.**

"Hello, Paul," I said pleasently.

He just stared. Fantastic. Why's I have to get the gay werewolf?!

"Nice say we're having" I had another stab at conversation.

"Uh huh" he murmured.

I heard a loud cough from the surrounding forest and a whispered "Em, I love you, but you are soooo not subtle" from Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch 11:48.

"So...I was wondering," I began "I just bought these...briefs yesterday and I was wondering if they make me look-ahem-obese?"

"Um...no, not at all," he replied shakily.

"Well, I mean if I turn like this," I said, turning to emphasize my butt "Do they make my butt look big?"

Paul stared open-mouthed at my muscled butt clothed in Emmett's tightie-wighties.

"N-no" he admitted a little breathlessly "Actually, I think they're quite complimentary"

I thought to myself _If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it all the way_.

"I dunno," I insisted "I think maybe I should've gone a size smaller, I mean really, they do sag a little". Paul looked like he was having an epileptic fit. His eyes were bulgingy and his mouth was hanging open, and his hand was twitching by his side.

"You know," Paul said, as if in a trance "You are so totally HOT!!"

"Um..."I began, dumbfounded," Thanks?"

"Sure, no prob," Paul said, all traced of uneasiness gone. He seemed to have just snapped

"Hey...well... do you wanna... I mean...I was wondering if you wanna do something sometime...like movies or dinner?" he asked hopefully. I heard suppressed laughter from the forest. Damn that stupid, cunning, evil, grizzly-eating vampire.

"Um...actually, I'm seeing someone" I said uncomfortably. I checked my watch again. 11:51. Okay. I can do this.

Paul's thoughts:_ Damn I just wanna_-censored for explicit material-

Alice: _HA! This is golden. Poor Paul, he's been dazzled. Edward, you seriously have to get Emmett later. Damn, I wish I could see it..._

Jasper: _Maybe I should send some calming waves...or lust. That works, too... _Damn. He had BETTER not.

Emmett: _Ooh! This is the best revenge plan EVER._

Rosalie:_ Now that's just said. He'll go up to a gay werewolf in tightie whities, but not for Bella. Poor Bella. You're just screwed up, you know that, Edward?_

I have such a wonderful family...

Quil: _Poor Paul...He's totally shocked._

Embry: _She's so beautiful, her lips, her eyes, her hair. _He was still thinking about Kylee. He wasn't even paying attention. That's someone I can relate to.

Jacob: _HA! Look at Paul drool! I never thought I'd say this, but I feel sorry for the blood sucker. But the Cullen's never cease to surprise me..._

Kylee: _Poor Edward! Poor Paul! I hope for Bella's sake--and Jasper's--That Jasper doesn't try anything..._

Angela: _I wish I knew what was going on...damn vampires..._

Bella: …(But she was probably thinking something similar to Angela).

While I was listening, I was chattering on to Paul. I glanced at my watch. 1 minute more. Suddenly, a wave of lust so strong I could barley resist it rolled over me. I knew Paul couldn't defy it, even if I could. Suddenly, Paul was on me, kissing me, forcing my mouth open with his disgusting, hot tongue. I pulled away, gasping, but not the way I do when I break away from Bella. I looked down at my watch again. FINALLY!! I turned and ran as fast as I could back towards the house.

"WAIT!" Paul called after me "Wait, I didn't mean top upset you!" I didn't really care. I kept running until I got back home. Oh, Emmett was SO gonna pay! . By the time I was back in Emmett's clothes, the others appeared. They were all in hysterics, except Bella. She rushed over to me, her expression one of irritation, anxiety, and sympathy. I took her into my arms and she began kissing my chest, my neck, my arms, and finally my lips. I puller her into a real kiss, thanking whoever was out there that she was mine.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair.

"She murmured her agreement into my chest and then she looked up at me with a sexy, mischievous smirk on her lips "Emmett is going to PAY hell for that little stunt" she said in murderous tones.

"Don't worry, I know" I assured her "And I'm gonna hit Jasper right now".

A P.O.V.

After Edward and Bella had broken away from their little P.D.A. stunt, Edward turned to Jasper.

"Jasper" he said viciously to my love "You're so gonna pay".

"Naw, shit, Sherlock," Jasper said resignedly Sigh. That. Damn. CATCH PHRASE. "It was worth it though" he said, beginning to laugh.

" Truth or dare." he said.

"Truth," Jasper," said, unashamed.

"Aw…" I threw in, "That's my little wimp."

"I like to call it strategy, Alice," He replied.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Did you ever shag anyone besides Alice?" Edward asked. From the looks of it he already knew, but he wanted Jasper to say it out loud.

I wish I knew, but I was blind, damn dogs!

"Um…" He said.

"Yes Jazzy, why don't you tell us?" I said menacingly.

"Um…Well…No…But I—" He said.

"What?!" I screeched.

"It was before I met you Alice, you have to understand. I—"

"Still," I cut in, once I'd calmed down a little.

"You never let me finish," Edward cut in, " and with who?"

"-m," Emmett cut in.

"What?" Edward said, confused.

"Whom," he replied.

"Of all the stupid times to—" Edward began.

"Jasper," I cut in, "We're all waiting."

"Yes…I did," He replied shame faced.

"Who," I asked, breathless.

"Ma—" He began.

"-m" Emmett cut in.

"Shut up, Em" Rosalie snapped.

The whole room waited with bated breath. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You could hear a pen drop.

"Ma-Maria" Jasper stuttered.

My jaw dropped and I think, if possible, I turned paler. I knew shock and some hurt was plastered across my face. I also knew that Jasper could not only read that on my face, but also in my feelings. I can't believe this…Maria? I never knew!

Suddenly I was in Jasper's lap, cradled against him and he leaned in to whisper "Don't worry, Alice, baby, I have **never** loved anyone but you. Anyways, Maria wasn't even HALF as good as you…" he said earnestly.

"I know," I said, soothed a bit by his sweet attempts at assurance," I was just a bit surprised...that's all".

He smiled gently, still looking concerned. Then our lovely, considerate brother cut in.

"Carlisle Jasper, it's not big deal. It's like you've never--I mean JASPER! How could you do such a terrible dead?"

We all turned, stunned to Emmett. Then we turned to Rosalie to see how she'd take it.

Rosalie smacked him in the head, hard and said "Emmett! You man-whore!" She was coming in for another smack but before her perfectly manicured hand hit home she said "Not that I'm surprised in anyway," and then her hand made contact with his arm and a loud, sickening crack echoed through the large room.

"JASPER!' Emmett said as Rosalie came in for a third hit "Just GO!".

Very amused looking Jasper turned to Embry. How could I even stay mad at him when he's so cute?! "Embry," he said "truth or dare?"

Embry answered without hesitation "Dare" What had he done do deserve revenge? Little did he know, you don't need to have a reason to be KILLED in truth or Dare with our Cullen men.

You will draw a girl's name from a hat and whichever name you draw you will kiss that girl".

"Ugh," Embry said "Is Kylee in there?"

I quickly stepped in. I had anticipated this. I had three hats. One with girls' names, one with guys' names, and one with all11 names. "Yes," I said you have a 1 in 6 chance to get Kylee".

Embry reached into the hat, looking slightly happier and VERY apprehensive. He pulled out a little folded piece of paper and read the name.

He said...

**A/N oooh! What does he say?! We shall find out. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Alos, OVTE VOTE VOTE!! Thanks, I'm going to drop off into bed :) **

**XOXO,**

**Stella Moon**


	19. JERKY MCJERKSON!

BELLA P

BELLA P.O.V.

"Bella" he said, sounding slightly crestfallen. Edward stiffened next to me.

"Don't blame him, Sweetheart," I said

I looked over at him, but saw him glancing vengefully at Jasper. Again.

Embry walked up to me, threw Edward and Kylee apologetic looks and gave me a quick peck on the lips. All in all, it could've been a LOT worse.

"Ugh..." Embry said "No offense, but you taste like leech".

"Um...no offense taken," I replied uncertainly.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap and began kissing my neck.

"You smell like dog," he complained.

"I smell fine to everyone but you freakishly acute sensed supposedly make-believe creatures," I huffed. He chuckled quietly into may hair, making me shiver.

"Okay, Bella," Embry said "truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied.

"Theoretically," he began, slowly, cautiously "If Edward were to leave again and Jacob were to go out and propose, would you accept?" I could feel ths pain and shock dancing across my face.

"Purely theoretically, of course" he added kindly.

EDWARD P.O.V.

"... Would you accept?" I could feel the pain immediately. It was a searing, burning ache, blazing through my non-existent soul. I looked at Bella. She looked hurt and shaken. Well, at least she didn't look happy or shameful.

"I..." she began. Then she paused, collecting her thoughts "Well, I would wait first. Always. I'd wait and see if he'd ever come back for me. I never quite heal". She paused again. I could see the images and thoughts from the wolves. Bella, the 1st time she saw Jacob after I left; Bella, curled up on the forest floor; Bella, clutching at her chest, explaining about some hole; Bella at school, empty and zombie-like. My family was all blocking their thoughts, protecting me. All except Rosalie and Alice. Alice was thinking _Edward, be strong. This is never going to happen again. You know better. She knows better. We all know better; _and Rosalie: _You really hurt her Edward. Did you see the look on her face?!_

Bella was talking again. "Then yes, I would accept. After I had come to terms with the fact that-that he was never coming back," her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. "I love Jake. I would marry him. He would be the only one who could distract me... After I was sure Edward wasn't coming back".

"And if I did come back?" I asked. I was scared of answer, but I had to know.

"I would take you back," she said simply. Carlisle, I don't deserve her. " I need you more than anything, Edward. You need to understand that".

"What if we were already married?" my least favorite dog butt in.

"I-I-don't- I can't- Jacob, I-" Bella stuttered. This was too much for her. Damn cheeky adolescent dog.

"That wasn't part of the question, Jacob," my angel of a sister cut in.

"Alice--" he protested.

"She's right, Jake," Angela said, laying a delicate hand on his broad shoulder. He quieted instantaneously. I looked away, they weren't important. I turned to Bella.

BELLA P.O.V.

He turned to me, but before he got a word in, I captured his lips with mine. I kissed him fervently, apologizing through kisses.

"Bella, Bella," He pulled away and stared into my eyes,"Bella, I love you, I understand, and I will never, N-E-V-E-R, leave you again" Edward said fiercely, planting ever so gentle lips on my forehead. I leaned into his chest, burring my head in his shoulder. Images of the past flashed through my mind and faint glimmers of the hole in my chest burned inside of me. I reflexively moved one arm across my chest, pulling away from him and groaning softly. He gently pulled my arm away by my wrist and wrapped it around his neck instead. That suited me just fine.

Then he leaned down and whispered, "I can't leave you again. I won't. There is no reason to be upset, My Bella, my love. I love you. I want you. I need you. I won't leave you again. Ever. I promise". I suddenly realized I had tears on my cheeks, and I his my face in Edward's shoulder.

EDWARD P.O.V.

My poor Bella. I will NEVER forget myself for leaving her! It was the biggest mistake of my very long life. I leaned down to kiss her hair and I breathed in, enjoying her scent. She smelled like lavender, which was strangely comforting and familiar. I felt her clutch closer to me in response to my kiss; I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth, humming her lullaby. Meanwhile, I read the thoughts of the surrounding people.

Alice: _Poor Bella, Poor Edward, I know this must be hard for you, Edward, seeing her this way. _

_Rosalie: How could you? You hurt her for life. A really, really long life. She's so shattered, so broken...I can only Imagine the pain..._

_Emmett: Rosalie's soooo sexy!! I just wanna fuck her right now!! And her- her- her boobs!! OMC!!_

Okay...no reason to listen to THAT mind...

Jasper_: Poor Bella. What it must feel like to loose the one you love? And thinking Edward didn't love her! That's preposterous. he was like a pile of shit when he left her...no offense if you're listening. He was useless. Well, he did better than I would've. I would die with out Alice._

Jacob:_ HA! Stupid leech deserves it! If he ever left her again, it would literally kill Bella...EDWARD IF YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE A STUPID JERKEY MCJERKSON WHO ALMOST DESTROYED ONE OF THE GRILS THAT I LOVE!! Okay, I dunno if I'm being totally ridiculous, he probably didn't even hear that, but damn that felt good._

_"_Oh, I head it..." I muttered and Jacob grinned.

Quil: _Poor Bella! I wonder what that did to Jacob..._images of Bella during that awful time flashed through his head. He unknowingly sent a searing pain with each image. The one that stood out he most for me was the one of her wet, not caring, vacant and broken, curled up in a ball on the forest floor. When she looked up her eyes... they were flat, lifeless, they weren't _her_ eyes.

Embry: _I really, really wish I had never asked that stupid question. That really hurt Bella._

"Don't regret" I said out loud, "I would've asked eventually".

Angela: _Now I understand why she was so, so vacant at school. The pain must have been unbearable. if I felt that much pain when Ben broke up with me, I can't imagine Edward leaving her. And he was a jerk; at least Edward had a legitimate reason...as far as I can gather. They all talk so fast. And Rosalie and Edward talking about punishment with Bella and Alice... it's all a bit confusing. _

I smiled at Angela and said," You get used to it". She blushed, apparently not realizing I'd hear her and thinking _That's so embarrassing!! I didn't know he was listening..._

Kylee: _I could never imagine Embry leaving me like that. Even if it was for my own good. But he would do it for my sake. Oh...um...Edward, I dunno if you can hear me, but Bella will forgive you for leaving if you can just forgive yourself...And for the record, I understand that you were protecting her. Any lesser man-vampire-would be too selfish. _

I smiled at Kylee gratefully, but I knew I would never forgive myself for what I did to her.


	20. How about now?

BELLA P

BELLA P.O.V.

About 5 minutes later, I stopped crying. Highly embarrassed, I curled up against Edward's side. The room was quiet. Unnaturally so. About 10 seconds later, the silence became too much for Emmett.

"I'm glad we got our feelings out in this session," he said abruptly in a deep southern drawl, turning to face a blank wall. _That's it _I thought _Emmett's finally lost it. _"Well, that's all for today, folks. Thanks to all our viewers and don't forget, next time on Doctor Phil we will be meeting with a morbidly obese grizzly bear who, in a fit of rage, ate his mother. Will he ever be able to forgive and get over himself? I think not. Maybe he should have a little chat with Edward..."

We all laughed all except Edward who growled. He looked like he wanted to tackle Emmett. He turned to me, his eyes tender, yet I could see deep down he was yearning.

"GO!" I said "Sock it to 'im" He grinned a beautiful grin and lunged at Emmett, wresting him to the ground and pinning him down. Emmett finally stopped wiggling and accepted defeat.

"Emmett," Rosalie said from where she was standing over him and he was trying to see up her(Alice's ) shorts.

"1: Stop peering up Alice's shorts" we all laughed and Emmett looked away

"And 2, Ya know I love you, but you are sooooooooooooo impolite. And kind of funny..."

"Humph" Emmett grumbled. "Let me up, Edward".

"Apologize" Edward ordered simply.

"NO! It was funny. Even Rosie admitted it..."

"APOLOGIZE" Edward commanded more firmly.

"Just let him up, Edward" I cut in before another table was broken "I miss you". Edward turned to me and complied instantly, rushing over to me and lifting me off my feet, kissing me. I broke way blushing and giggled.

"OKAY!!" Jasper cut in," Your happiness is sickening".

We rolled our eyes, but faced the circle and did our best to control our glee. Suddenly, Emmett's face lit up.

"Um...Rosie...I left something in the Jeep..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Well, go get it, Em," Rosalie said, dismissively, pretending not to notice his VERY OBVIOUS advance.

"Well, I need help finding it..."he said innocently.

"NO, Emmett," she said firmly. There was a 30 second silence.

"How 'bout now?" he asked, his face hopeful

"No" she said, his face fell comically.

Another 20 seconds "Now?" his face was alight with a renewed hope.

"Nope". 15 seconds. "Now?"

"No"

10 seconds alter: "now?"

"No" she said, her voice deadly calm.

5 seconds later: "How about now?"

"NO!" She almost yelled "And if you ask again I will cheerfully beat you to death with that frying pan you bought yesterday".

"Why did Emmett buy a frying pan?" I murmured to Edward.

"Because he thought it was a sex toy" Jasper called from across the circle, howling with laughter.

"Emmett rolled his eyes "How was I supposed to know what it was?" he paused "How ab-"

Rosalie cut him off "Emmett, you are a creature of sex" she stated, irritated. "Now where's that frying pan?" She got up from next to him and went into the kitchen where we heard a bunch of clattering and banging.

Emmett called, "Well, since we both agreed that I'm a sexybeast, how about now?"

"That's not what I agreed to," she hollered from the kitchen. "AHA!" she came back , her eyes flaming, her shoulders squared, her hair whipping around her face, her—wait. We were inside.

"Jasper?" Alice asked cautiously "Why do you have a fan whipping Rosalie's hair?"

"I dunno" he said "I thought it helped add dramatic effect".

"Uh-huh" She replied... "Oh my Carlisle. My baby's gone insane…" she muttered to herself.

"Hey Rose" Emmett said "How about no-"

This time I cut him off "EMMETT! SHUT UP!" I yelled. Then I turned to Rosalie, who was still holding the frying pan and said ,"Truth or dare?".

"Psh, dare," she said as she advanced towards Emmett, who wasn't paying attention, with the frying pan " I highly doubt you could come up with something that would embarrass me! I've been through--"

"I dare you to crash your BMW right. now.". I cut her off. There was a clatter as she dropped the frying pan on Emmett's foot.

"OW! Rosie!" He screeched, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ooookkkaaayyy...you came up with something that scares me..."

I just smiled maliciously.

"You can always forfeit ya know..." I said as an afterthought.

"Forfeit" Rosalie said immediately.

"Alice?" I turned to my sister, who smiled graciously at me before saying, "The group forfeit is..."


	21. Eyelash curlers, gumballs, and chickens!

"Everyone will dye their hair a color of Bella's and my choosing"

"Everyone will dye their hair a color of Bella's and my choosing". There was a collective groan.

"NO!!" Emmett cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Rosalie went and comforted him...sort of. "Oh shut up, you big baby! You'll look hot no matter what your hair is like".

"And your personal," Alice said down to Rosalie where she was stroking Emmett's hair, his head in her lap, sucking his overlarge thumb "You will not be able to drive yurt BMW for 6 weeks". Now it was Rosalie sobbing tearlessly, although she wasn't sucking her thumb. Kylee went over to her and began patting her back.

"I, however, will". Alice concluded evilly.

Now Jasper had to hold onto Rosalie, seeing as Emmett was rolling around on the floor sucking his thumb and moaning "my hair! My beautiful hair!" It happened so fast I almost didn't catch it. Rosalie began leaping at Alice and Jasper flew from his position next to her, pinning her arms behind her back. He looked like he could use a hand, but Edward was either too involved in gently kissing my neck and jaw up and down, or he was just pretending not to notice. Probably the latter. Rosalie was still attempting to leap at Alice, her blood red fingernails clawing mere centimeters from the pixie-like vampire's bare arm; her scarlet painted lips were curled back over her glistening, bared teeth, her topaz eyes flaming with rage...she looked absolutely terrifying.

"Bella," Alice said, apparently unfazed," let's go and pick out hair color!!"

"Do we have to do it now?" I complained, wrapping my arms around Edwards's neck. I still wasn't ready to leave, as exited, as I was that I got a say in everyone's...ahem...makeovers.

"Yes..." she said, tapping her foot and crossing her arms in a way that made me nervous. I kissed Edward, still unwilling to pry myself from him, but I didn't want to face the wrath of angry Alice. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and gave him one last final kiss on the nose making him smile.

"Geez," Jacob cut in "It's like you're going on vacation or something, you're just upstairs. Just go, Bells".

"Shut up, Jake, you're just bitter" I said.

"Touché" he replied, imitating Emmett's booming tones. Emmett's moans escalated from the floor.

"Don't push it," Rosalie murmured to Jake "We might just have a repeat of summer '72"

"What happened?" Quil asked curiously burning in his voice.

Jasper shudder "You don't wanna know..." he said "All I'm gonna say is it involves 67 live chickens, Tanya's eyelash curler, and lots and lots of gumballs".

Now I HAD to hear this. I opened my mouth to interrogate further, but Alice dragged me up the stairs before the words formed in my mouth. We ran (or rather I ran and Alice was dragged), vamp speed into the room that se and Jasper shared. She took the two large bags from earlier (**A/N: I know I said 1, but now it's 2 :)**). She dumped them on the bed and out tumbled box after box of hair dye.

"So that's what was in the box..." I said, after getting over the shock.

"What did you think it was, illegal drugs?" he asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I didn't think it was hair dye..." I said defensively.

She rolled her eyes and we began to pour over the 200 or so boxes.

"What, did you buy like every hair color there?" I joked

"Yep," she said, unperturbed.

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, I had to make sure we had a proper selection" she said, still composed.

I rolled my eyes at her and we continued looking at the dyes, ranging from the blackest blacks to the blondest blondes.

"I was thinking that Emmett should go like bright red," Alice said, after a short silence.

"Ooh, Rosalie'll love that" I said sarcastically.

"Red it is" she said, her topaz eyes twinkling. I giggled.

We settled for a shade that was sort of a bright, yet still dark copper color.

"What about Edward?" I asked, my breath coming in gasps at the thought of his beautiful bronze hair.

"Um….It's up to you," she said, distracted, sifting through the boxes.

"Okay," I said. It was hard for me to picture him without bronze hair. "And I just chose for you to choose. I just can't do it…"

"I always thought black would look stunning with his facial structure". She said, speculating.

"Okay" I replied, a little helplessly.

We picked the darkest black we could find .

"What about Jasper?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"I chose Edward, you choose Jasper," she said, examining the box in her hands.

"Um..." I said," He should go dark".

"Okay," she asked,"Not black, though. We might not be able to tell them apart..."

We selected a chestnut color that would suit Jasper's tall from well.

"What about the dogs?" Alice asked.

"Ummm...how about Jacob goes light brown?" I randomly pulled a color from the pile that wouldn't clash with his russet skin.

\"She put the honey brown box aside and said "Um...;one of them can go brown with dirty blonde streaks".

"oooh, yeah! I said and one has to go like biker blonde". I held up a box with a biker with spiky bleached hair on the front.

"But which is the biker blonde??" she asked. We looked at each other before we both said in unison, "Quil!" and laughed.

"Okay then, Embry can have the streaks" I said, picking up a box.

"What about Kylee?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking streaks..." I said, pensively.

"MAGENTA" She squealed, startling me. She held up a box with a voluptuous brunette with vivid pink streaks in her hair.

"Whatever," I sighed, "What about Angela?"

"I was thinking she could go platinum, like Lauren."

"Good idea". It was easy picking the perfect platinum color.

"Now, Rose?:" I asked.

"I think it's about time she got rid of her goody locks," Alice replied.

"Maybe you're right," I replied, "How about dark brown, like Angela Jolie."

"Good idea." She replied.

"Now," Said, " How about us?"

"I'll pick for you, and you'll pick for me, it'll be a surprise!" Alice exclaimed, with obvious excitement.

"Ooh! I hope I don't let you down." I said, suddenly nervous.

"You won't. Plus, it's temporary...but I was thinking...we won't tell them..."

"Ooh...yeah." I said, but then I thought of Edward. I was still feeling a certain soft spot for him, something that was a permanent part of my life, "Or maybe n--"

But she was already gone.

"This is going to be so mush fun!" She then produced a hat with little slips of folded paper inside. She carefully removed our names.

"Could you do mea favor?" I asked

"Anything," She answered automatically.

"Could you take Edward's name out?" I asked.

"--but that. Anything but that." She amended.

"C'mon Alice, pleeeeeeease!" I pleaded.

"Why should I?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I'll really miss his bronze hair. Please?"

"Whatever, it's not worth it." She rolled her eyes, and extracted the slip of paper with "Edward" printed in her bubbly, elegant script that HAD to be Alice's.

We dashed down the stairs, and Alice clapped her tiny hands excitedly.

"Attention! Attention, everyone," She called Bella will draw a name to be 1st to be dyed". I dramatically selected a folded piece of paper and slowly opened it.


	22. Bitchy HairChanging Vamp

**A/N: hey, sorry, guys, i've kinda been falling behind in updating. Well, the thing is I have like 1/2 the story written down in a spiral notebook (i've used all of the pages and I'm on my second! woo!) and I need to type them all. So...Yeah. Here ya go!!**

"Jasper" I said after short, suspenseful.

"Alright," he said

"Let's get this over with".

Alice grabbed Jasper by his hand and led him up to Edward's room and mine.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just led me inside. There were mirrors against the walls and a curtain in the back and three big things covered with white sheets. She pulled the sheet off of one of the smaller ones and revealed a professional salon chair.

"So THAT'S what you ordered last week" Jasper said wonderingly.

"Yep, sorry Jasper, it wasn't a sex swing...but if you really want one, just go out and buy one. **I **don't mind". I shut them up with loud gagging sounds, causing Alice to growl something that sounded and awfully a lot like "at least WE'RE not sexually repressed".

Jasper looked disappointed for a second and then sheepish. .

"Sit," Alice said simply. She then dragged me behind the curtain. There were pictures of everyone on the wall with their respective dyes on the wall in front of him or her. Except for ours, which were covered with handkerchiefs so as to keep it a surprise. There was also a sink and a few boxes of bleach for the brunettes. She got the box of Jasper's dye and walked over to a table that was covered with a plastic tablecloth. She dumped out the contents and selected a tube marked "fixer".

She walked over to where Jasper was flipping through _Motorcycle Weekly_ She spread the fixer in his blonde hair and set the timer for 5 minutes without saying a word; Jasper didn't even look up from where he was scoffing at an article titled "motorcycle safety equipment". Apparently, he was used to this type of thing.

When we arrived behind the curtain again and Alice was washing her hands she said," So now you can dye and I'll style. As you're dying someone, I'll style someone who's already been dyed. Okay?" I nodded and she continued, "If we do well, we should be able to finish this thing by 4 AM" I checked my watch. Oh snap. It was only 12. I was beginning to feel a little worn-out and Jasper called from the other room, "ALICE! SUGAR TIME".

I was puzzled for a moment before Alice took 3 baskets from underneath the table. In them were Sodas, Coffee, Black tea, LOTS of candy, cookies, Ice cream, and completed with 3 types of energy drink.

"Here Bella," she beamed, obviously proud of herself. I smiled politely and eyed the other two baskets.

"They're for Angela and Kylee," she responded my silent query. As if on cue, The two walked into the room.

"Wow, Alice" Angela said ,"You have a styling studio in your house?"

"NO!" I replied, slightly irritated, "this is actually mine and Edward's bedroom. There's supposed to be a bed, a dresser, a desk, and-and NORMAL stuff in here. And there was the last time I checked".

"I thought Edward doesn't sleep?" Angela made it sound like a question.

"Well I do," I said, blushing slightly ,"And Edward likes to watch me sleep".

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but why?" she asked, inquisitiveness aflame in her tone.

"I dunno," I said honestly," You could ask him and he would talk for AGES about my blush, my talking, etc. But seriously. I think **I **might get bored watching me sleep".

She smiled and Alice cut in "Okay, Helllllooo…you're here because…"

"Rosalie said that we needed to collect our 'energy baskets' from the bitchy hair-changing pixie-vamp," Kylee answered ,"I assumed she meant you".

"Oh yeah," Alice said. She gestured towards the two large baskets and the girls' eyes widened. They glanced at me and I shrugged and rolled my eyes. They collected their baskets and left just as Jasper's timer went off.

"Quick" Alice said as she went to check on Jasper's hair, "Mix up the dye" she handed me the powder and a squeezy container on the way out. I went to the sink and mixed up the rich brown colored dye according to the instructions on the box.

"I'll do the 1st one" Alice said as I handed her the bottle.

"Okay" I said, watching attentively. I had never dyed hair before and I was a little nervous.

"Watch closely," she began to spread the dark dye in Jasper's blonde hair.

"Alice, baby, what color are you spreading in my hair?"

"Nice try, _sugar foots" _Alice replied sardonically. Then she turned to me, "Just try to coat it all evenly" she explained as she demonstrated correct methods of unwillingly dying your friends' and family's hair a color they are not aware of.

Once Jasper's hair was thoroughly slicked up with dark brown dye, Alice set the timer for 15 minutes.

She then went around the room, and moved sheets from the other articles of furniture. There was another salon chair, next to the first one, and on the wall opposite the window. On the wall of windows, there was a professional washing bowl.  
"Alice," I said, " you really out did yourself."  
"I know," She replied smugly.

**A/N: Hey guys. I am soooo sorry, but I'm going out of town for a wekka dn a day. I MIGHT be able to post, but I'd have to type on vacation, so that woul dbe a bummer, but anything for my readers That's all and hopefully see ya once or twice this week!!**

**XOXO,**

**Stella Moon!!**


	23. ANYthing?

Jasper was lying with his head in the rinsing bowl

Jasper was lying with his head in the rinsing bowl. Alice was gently massaging his scalp, rinsing all the dye away, leaving a rich brown color.  
"Bella, would you pull that cord?" she pointed to a when, silvery cord next to the windows. I pulled it and heavy gold curtains dropped over the mirrors. She grabbed a soft towel and wrapped it around Jasper's now brown hair.  
"But Alice..." he whined "It's girly... couldn't you just towel dry it or someth--"  
"Jasper" Alice warned him, in a severe voice.  
"Fine," He huffed.  
"You can call in number two now Bella," Alice called, as she wheeled Jasper to the second chair. I walked downstairs, and got the hat.  
The whole room seemed to be holding its breath as I drew the second name. Right before I read out the name, Emmett said,  
"What'd you do to Jasper? Why hasn't he emerged yet?"  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, now...BACK OFF!!" I yelled.  
"Oh, is that so?" He asked.  
"Yes, and it isn't any of your beeswax whether it is so, or not" I stated.  
"It is so! I want to know whether my brother is still alive, or if you killed him, and I so will find out!" He screamed.  
"Will not," I said.  
"How do you know?" He asked.  
"Because, I have Alice" I stated simply. That idea seemed to terrify him.  
I looked at the paper, and said,  
"Quil."  
He got up and followed me upstairs, his nose wrinkled and I began the process Alice had shown me.

By the time I finished with Quil's biker blonde, Jasper was through. e looked as beautiful as always, his new brunette hair spiked in every which way, almost like Alice's.

"Nice, babe," Jasper said appreciatively, lovingly, moving towards her, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned over her and began kissing her, but she pulled away.  
"Please draw the next name, hon," Alice said, equally lovingly, but still determined. Jasper didn't look offended. He knew, as did I, that Alice had a one-track mind. When she wanted to get something done, it would get done, damn it!!

I pushed Quil gently towards Alice, who sat him down again. I turned away from them to see Angela standing uncertainly in the door way. I led her to the chair and began dying her wavy hair platinum blonde, almost mindlessly at this point.

When she was done, she looked glowing, the light hair complimenting her tan skin like it would never grace my pale skin. She looked a little like Gwen Stefani, toned down.

We looked over to Alice's side of the room just in time to hear Quil saying.

"AWESOME!!" And it really did. Look awesome, I mean. It was in a little mini Mohawk, he looked totally ready to hop on Jasper's bike and take off in a cloud of dust. He ran off without another word, to show off his new 'do, I guess.

I passed Angela off to Alice and she sat down. I went down and drew the next name. Rosalie. Well, this was going to be …difficult.

"Well," Rosalie said temperamentally as she marched up the stairs above me, "I'm ready to wreck my hair!" I didn't respond, figuring it was better to let her vent it out. When we got up to the room, however, Alice had other plans.

"Rose," she said, interrupting Rosalie's string of profanity, "You won't be sorry".

"Oh, yes I will, I don't want to be black haired, or red haired, or even BLONDER, I—"

"ROSE!" Alice cut in, "We're dying your hair chestnut".

"Oh, Bella!" Rosalie said, looking up at me," Is she telling the truth? Are you really dying my hair brown? I've always wanted brown, but I've never been able to come up with an excuse for Emmett to get rid of my blonde. I mean, I could've done it and there would've been nothing he could do about it, but I hate to see him upset. Really upset I mean. Oh, thank you so much, I—"

"I told you, you wouldn't be sorry," Alice chimed in smugly.

Totally cooperative now, Rosalie and I got the job mostly done in 30 minuets. As I was rinsing out Rosalie's hair, Angela had a brilliant Idea.

"Hey, what if we separate the guys and girls?" she proposed, "Ya know, a great unveiling. Jake—I mean the guys—will be SO bedazzled,"

"Oooo, good Idea! We can put the girls and the guys in separate rooms until we're all done," Alice squealed.

"Well, we'll have to put a curtain between the styling and dying section," Rosalie pointed out.

Alice pulled a silvery cord I hadn't noticed before and a thick white curtain with elaborate lettering that said

No Peeking

I rolled my eyes and poked my head through.

"Wow, you really thought of everything,. didn't you?" I asked, a little exasperatedly.

"I am nothing if not thorough," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Perfect," Alice said in a tone that signaled the end of our conversation, completeing Angela's hair with the snap of a clip.

She pulled the cord, allowing the mirrors to show.

"Oh. My. God," Angela squealed, "It's so perfect! I--"

"Carlisle," Rosalie cut in from where her beautiful hair was fanned out in the rinsing bowl.

"What?"

"Oh my Carlisle," Rosalie replied, offering no further enlightenment.

"Um…" Angela probably found it weird using the name of Forks most well known doctor by his first name instead of the word "god". But Carlisle was like their god. And mine, too, if it was what it took to be part of the Cullens. He was my god (with the exception of Edward, my personal Greek god). And if you think about it, he really was their god. Their savior. That saved them from death. That saved them from the monster within them. Or at least that's what Edward says.

"If you wanna roll with us you gotta use our lingo," Rosalie said, imitating Emmett.

"Word up," Alice called around the curtain, using the same booming tone.

"Alright, enough with the ganstaese, that Emmett's territory. Plus it's really annoying.." I cut them off.

"TOUCHE" They both screamed.

"HEY," came from downstairs, "MINE!" I wonder who that was...

Angela went downstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"I'll go and draw the next name," I called. I ran downstairs and reached into the hat.

"Embry," I said,"You're next".

Embry stepped forward hesitantly, obviously not wanting to leave Kylee. Al I led him to the stairs, trying to ignore Edward because I knew the temptation to climb into his lap and kiss him for about 10 hours, I saw Embry threw one lat wistful look at Kylee over his shoulder. I sat him down in the dying chair when I got upstairs and started the process all over again.

His dying was uneventful. I just streaked his already dark hair with blonde tints. I popped my head to the other side of the curtain when I was done to see Rose looking ravishing in lustrous waves, a deep shade of mahogany, just heading out. I passed Embry onto Alice and drew Kylee's name out of the hat.

I led her upstairs and began to streak her hair magenta.

"Hi, baby," she said as soon as she walked in.

"KYLEE!" Embry exclaimed enthusiastically.

There was a shuffle and a few grunts. Then it went deadly silent. "Stay. Still' Alice said coolly, enunciating each syllable.

"Okay," Embry said weekly. Then the assuring sound of scissors snipping and the blow drier continued.

"Does Alice cut as well as style, then?" she asked eventually.

"Yep," cam from across the curtain.

"Oh...okay..." Angela trailed off.

"Don't worry," Alice called,"I only plan to do a little for you".

"Whatever she does looks good," I assured her as I rinsed her long hair.

When I finished I peeked over and Embry was looking at himself in the mirror, openmouthed.

"Get on with you," Alice said playfully, giving him a shove out of the door, "And draw a new name," she added as he walked out. I gently pushed Kylee through the curtain, just as the walls started shaking, the mirrors trembling, and the curtains rippling, as if in a mini earthquake.

Suddenly, the source of the commotion became apparent as it burst through the door, almost ripping it off its poor hinges.

"Emmett!" I cried, "Just sit down and stop being a drama queen!"

He began to heave with dry sobs as he said, "PLEASE, BELLA!! I'll do anything! Just don't wreck my hair!"

"Anything?" Alice asked slyly from around the curtain.

"Alice," I warned,"Be nice". It seriously looked like Emmett was going to have a breakdown.

"It's okay Emmett. I won't wreck your hair, don't worry. If Jasper can live through it, so can you, we know how much of wimp he is..."

"HEY!" Jasper called up.

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, BABY!" Alice called in my defense.

"True," Emmett said after pondering it for a second ,"But still..."

"SIT!" I said in exasperation, all my patience, suddenly and mysteriously (cough-Jasper-cough) evaporating, "You are such a drama queen".

"To--" Emmett began.

"Don't say it".

"Touch--"

"Don't"

"T--"

"Ah"

"Tou--"

"Ah"

"Okay" he relented.

"Good" I replied.

"TOUCHE! HA! IN YOUR FACE," he screamed. But he sat and I dyed his hair without any further incidents. Although, he was mumbling profanities the entire time. I sent him to Alice with he said under his breath something that sounded uncannily like  
dumb-ass pixie-vampire".

I went downstairs and drew the last name for show. I knew who it was, because Edward's name wasn't in the hat...just a blank piece of paper.

"Jacob," I called out.

"Alright!!" He said; he seemed almost exited as I led him upstairs by his overheated hand and sat him down. I took out the fixer and put it in his hair. He closed his eyes as I rubbed it in.

"Jake," I began.

"Hm..." he replied, thoroughly relaxed.

I didn't want to ask this, but I knew I had to. For some closure I had made a promise.

"I have a quick question..." I began nervously.

"Shoot," he said, opening his eyes, sensing my unease.

"Earlier," I paused, not quite sure how to word what I wanted to say. He seemed to understand.

"It's fine, Bella," he assured me, "I get it. I get you and Edward now. No hard feelings. You don't have to explain how you really feel".

"I'm really sorry, Jake," I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. Stupid tears. Begone!

"Don't be," he replied, "It's fine".

I smiled, relieved, those pesky tears leaving my eyes.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, sounding a little wary.

"Thanks".

"He flashed me a brilliant smile. MY Jacob's smile. "Anytime".

I finished with Jacob just as there was a loud, "ALICE! I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't help myself. I slipped through the curtain and saw Emmett dancing around, Alice in his arms.

"Em!" she squealed, as Jacob appeared behind me "Let me go!"

He put her down and turned to us.

"Check this out!" he exclaimed.

"Um...I'm glad you like your color..." I said uncertainly. It had to be that. He had kept his curls.

"No, no, no, no; THIS!" he pressed on the top of his head, pushing the curls down, but theyn sprung back up with an muffled pop. Why or how it popped, I have no idea...

"No matter how hard I press, they still pop up, so Rosie can't wreck it!!" he was obviously on the verge of hysteria he was so exited.

"Cool..."Jake began, but before he could get any further Rose cut him off from her room.

"We'll just see about that, Emmett..." she said mysteriously.

Emmett smacked himself in the head...hard. "OUCH!!" he exclaimed "Aw, man!" the hair had not "popped" up yet.

"Wait for it..." Alice said.

Pop!

"YES!!"

"Okay, Emmett" I said, we're trying to keep a schedule. Please send Edward up". To tell the truth, I couldn't care less about the schedule, I just missed Edward. Emmett ran out of the room, a series of soft pop!s emitting from the hallway and Jacob took a seat. I went to clean up for Edward.

My heart started beating erratically. Edward. I would miss his softy, silky bronze hair. It was irrational, I knew. The dye wouldn't last forever, and he would still be my Edward regardless.

I heard him open the door and my breath caught. I could almost _hear_ him smiling. Suddenly, he was behind me, wrapping his flawless arms around me, his cool lips at my ear, making me shiver.


	24. Quick, Let's Do It Again!

"I missed you," he breathed, his cold breath tickling me. I trembled in his arms, and his breath hitched in his throat. He made a move to unwrap his arms, but I pulled them close again.

"Bella," he warned, "You're undermining my self control again".

"I don't care," I said stubbornly.

"I know," he said, and I could just see him rolling his eyes and smiling. I spun him around and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you more," I gasped, breaking away.

"Impossible," he insisted.

"It's true," I countered.

"No, I missed **you** more," he smiled, liking our little game.

"No way," I replied, playing along.

"Mhm,"

"N-"

"OKAY!" Alice and Jacob cut in together.

"You missed each other equally, you sickening little lovebirds," Alice said, irritated "NO W BACK ON TASK!!"

I rolled my eyes, but pulled away and told Edward to sit. He sat and I pulled out the fixer and began spreading it through his perfect bronze hair. Before I had actually begun, I paused my hands shaking. Why, oh my?

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, sensing my hesitation.

"It's nothing," I said.

"You can tell me," he replied anxiously, seeing right through my front.

"No, really...it's nothing; I'm just being immature," I promised.

"Bella..." Edward groaned reminding me how hard it was for him, not being able to read my thoughts.

"You know we all feel like that?" I asked him, "Frustrating isn't it?"

Edward acted as if I hadn't spoken and began dazzling me...purposefully.

"Please?" he begged me, smoldering me with his liquid topaz eyes "You can tell me, Bella," he insisted.

I was monetarily distracted. "Um...what? Oh...I suppose I could tell you..." I am such a pushover.

"FINE! It's just. I'll miss your bronze hair," I admitted. Edward was quiet for a moment.

"Oh..." he said finally "Bella, I--"

But I cut him off. "I know I'm being irrational. No--I'm being absurd, that why I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to worry you. It's no big deal. Just get over my stupid, immature issues".

"I'll still be Edward," he swore "And I'll still love you, however irrational, absurd, or immature you're being. That will never change. I'll always be Edward and you'll always be Bella". It was so sweet I almost cried.

"I know," I sighed, "I'll still miss it, though".

He reached up and kissed me until I was gasping for air, as if to proove what he said before.

"HEY!" Jacob called, "Non of that! I'm going to hurl, seriously".

"Shut up, Jake," I called back, rolling my eyes.

"Touché" he replied. Edward juts smirked, chuckling to himself.

"What?!?" I asked, annoyed instantly. By now, I had finished putting in the dye, and we still had about 8 minutes to go.

"It's nothing," Edward assured me.

"Ugh, Edward! you were just complaining about this type of thing..." I accused.

"Fine! It was just Jacob's reaction. I like making him jealous" he added quietly. I rolled my eyes and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Quick," he said in mock urgency ,"Let's do it again". He began kissing me fervently, and I knew I should pull away for Jake's sake, but I couldn't find a cell in my body that wanted to even try.

Then, very unnaturally, Edward began unbuttoning my--his--shirt. I was surprised, but altogether enthusiastic. He was on the last button, and I was straddling him in the salon chair.

His hand was braided into my hair, mine in his, as I grinded against him. He pulled d me closer, his lips only every leaving mine to nuzzle my neck as I caught my breath. One of his hands were rubbing from my shoulder to my down past my hips (much to my disappointment) and down to my knee, hitching it up, causing more friction to my grinding. I heard an irritated humph and a musical giggle, but I ignored them, kissing Edward roughly. His hand grasped at my hip, pressing me to him. He pulled the back of my shirt up, pressing his wintery, stony fingers into the warm flesh of the small of my back. He began to pull my sleeves down slowly, making me positively writhing in anticipation.

Alice suddenly called out," Bella...It's been 15 minutes..."

"Oh," I said ,"Right". I had completely forgotten about his hair. I pulled back and stood up, re-buttoning my shirt and wrapping the bottom through the top, giving it the capacity of a bra. I glanced at my hands to see them stained with dye from Edward's hair. I quickly rushed to the sink to wash them, them I looked over to where Alice and Jacob were, embarrassed. All I noticed was that the curtain was closed. Again.

"Thanks, Jake," I called to him.

"How do you know it wasn't Alice?" he asked defensively.

"Pu-lease, Jake," I countered ,"Alice is used to us".

"Well, what was I supposed to do, watch you two molest each other?" he asked sarcastically.

"Grow up, Jake!" I said, exasperatedly.

"TOUCHE!" he yelled.

"HEY!" Emmett called, "What is it with everybody using MY catch phrase today?" he asked, irked.

I laughed and led Edward over to the rinsing bowl by his icy hand. He stretched his gorgeous body across the chair and I put his now dye covered hair in the bowl. I adjusted the temperature and started rinsing. I sweat I could've cried as I saw the last of the dye swirl down the drain into oblivion.

To keep from making a fool out of myself, I went to open the curtain. Alice was styling Jacob's hair into millions of tiny spikes. I walked back to the rinsing bowl once I had collected myself a bit and began to gently massage the special conditioner into Edward's glistening hair.

"Ew…" Jake found it necessary to say.

"What?!? I'm putting in the conditioner, Jacob!"

"I know, but you've giving him goo-goo eyes," he whined.

I walked unwillingly away from Edward and towards the curtain.

"Ya know what, Jake?"

"Huh?" he said from the salon chair.

I used one finger to beckon him towards me. Alice looked as if she was going to protest but she changed her mind when se saw the glint in my eye. As soon as he got within 6 inches of my face, I held out my hand, stopping his slow, parading progress.

"Ya _really_ wanna know, Jake?"

"Yep," he said, thoroughly at ease. Without diverting my eyes from his, I reached out and pulled the cors, causing the curtain to fall in his face.

"That's what, Jacob," I called through the curtain. Edward laughed appreciatively and Jacob stomped back to his seat. As I walked back towards Edwards I heard Jacob saying

"Wipe that smirk off your face. That was not funny! I was just commenting and she had to go and.. and…**shun** me like that!"

"There," I said, finishing slicking his hair with the fruity smelling conditioner, "Not _that_ needs to sit for 3 minutes…"

"I hope it looks good," he commented.

"I'm sure it will," I assured him, leaning over nag giving him an upside down kiss. This took him by surprise and he froze for a few seconds before kissing be back eagerly. I smiled into the kiss and before I knew it that pesky timer was going off.

I turned on the water again and rinsed out the conditioner When I was done, I gently towel-dried his hair.

"That was almost enough to make me want to shower again after over 100 30 years..." he said softly. I giggled and opened the curtain again.

"Not quite done, " Alice sang. What?! Alice is _always_ done before I am. OH!

"Thanks," I mouthed before wandering back to my half of the room.


	25. Whoops, was that out loud?

I startled Edward's hips and fingered a lock of his now midnight black hair. I sighed.

"You don't like it," he began, studying me. I didn't reply.

"You _hate_ it," he wailed.

"No, Edward, I'm just getting used to it," I corrected him soothingly.

"You don't love me anymore," he whined irrationally. I rolled my eyes.

"I sincerely hope you're joking," I said, looking deep into his topaz eyes. "I love you," I whispered, "Nothing could stop that".

"Are you sure it's not his looks or his money?" Jacob taunted from the other room.

"Shut it, Jake," I called back, but smiling from the reference to such troubled times. It seemed like a lifetime ago that we had the conversation. I began to say more, but new, attention-craving Edward would have none of that.

"You don't love me anymore!" he ailed again. I grabbed his head by his still damp hair and set it against my chest. He sighed contentedly. I buried my face in his hair. It smelled like a combination of Edward and hair dye. I inhaled deepened, his scent intoxicating me. I looked over at Alice. She was smiling at me in a knowing way. I began kissing Edward's newly brunette hair and I grabbed onto his hand, intertwining our fingers. He sighed. Jacob inexplicably laughed out loud right then. I stared at him, but he looked away carefully.

Edward pulled away from me and looked me in the eye., " I don't believe you," he said, "Prove it,"

"Prove what, silly?"

"Prove that you love me," he insisited.

I smiled impishly and leaned in until my lips were half a centimeter from his and then I said, "You really don't believe me?"

"No," he said, leaning forward, but I just kept pulling back.

"Oh, well," I made a move to get out of his lap, but he had my face in his iron grip. He tried to kiss me, but I held still like stone. He pulled away, frustrated.

"Okay, Okay, I believ you,"

I smiled and fiercely kissed him.

"Okay, we're done. Edward?" Alice said loudly. I groaned.

Edward P.O.V.

She ran her fingers through her my newly raven black hair and sighed.

"You don't like it," I began, scanning her face. She didn't respond.

"You _hate_ it," I wailed, playing for sympathy.

"No, Edward, I'm just getting used to it," she soothed. HA! She was playing right into my hands.

"You don't love me anymore," I whined. She rolled her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"I sincerely hope you're joking," she said, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you," she whispered, unknowingly sensual "Nothing could stop that".

"Are you sure it's not his looks or his money?" Jacob teased from across the curtain, quoting some inside joke I guess.

"Shut it, Jake," she shot back at him but smiling. NO, dog, she's mine.

"You don't love me anymore!" I wailed again. _Stupid bloodsucker_. I grinned. Ah, sweet success; she grabbed my head by my hair and set it at her ample chest. I sighed happily. She buried her face in my hair. This is right where I wanted to be. Against her-ahem- scantily clad chest, listening to her heart.

She began kisiing my hair softly, amking me shiver, although I'm never cold. She grabbed my hand and intertwined mine with hers. I loved the feel of that ring on her finger. I made me catch my breath everytime she spoke of it and I could tell she loves that. I sighed again, thoroughly content.

Jacob was thinking _and you say __**I**__ take advantage of her feelings towards me! _

"Yes," I mouthed, "But this is how it's done. More subtle" He laughed. Idiot. _Woops…was that out loud?_ I rolled my eyes.

I pulled away from her, however reluctantly and looked her in the eye. " I don't believe you," I said, "Prove it,"

"Prove what, silly?" she laughed merrily.

"Prove that you love me," I insisted. I was going to like this.

She smiled mischievously and leaned in until her full lips were half a centimeter from mine and then she said, "You really don't believe me?"

"No," I replied. My body was buzzing, begging her to kiss me. But she pulled away. NO!

"Oh, well" I quickly grasperd her face and began kissing her, but she wouldn't kiss me back. Damn that beautiful, smart woman. That's my stubborn Bella. Finally, I gave up and pulled away.

"Okay," I complied, "I believe you," She smiled sweetly and kissed me exuberantly and I loved every minute of it.

"OKAY," My bratty sister cut in, "We're done. Edward?"

My love groaned, as did I, but I regained control , picked her up, setting her gently on the floor, transforming into sweet, gentlemanly Edward again.

"I believe you," I said softly, "Truly, I do," I pulled my mouth upo into that smile that always made her heart stop. I gave her a soft kiss and then headed off to the cluches of Alice.


	26. So Rosalie has one, too!

I watched wistfully as Edward glided towards his sister

I watched wistfully as Edward glided towards his sister. Jake had just left, so quickly tugged the heavy white curtain closed all the way and went to Pick Alice's hair dye. I knew _exactly_ what to do. I quickly grabbed the dye. It was golden blonde, similar to what Rose's used to be. Then, thinking of Rosalie, I was stricken by sudden inspiration. I quickly set up for Alice, being sure to hide the box so as to keep the surprise and rushed down 2 flights of stairs to Emmett's and Rosalie's room.

"Rose," I said urgently, "Rosalie, I think while Alice and I are dying each other's hair you guys should do some make up or something. Just to jazz the guys up a little, ya know?" I explained. Her eyes lit up.

"Great idea, Bella. That will totally work! The guys will be sooooo bedazzled!"

"What's up with you and 'soooo'" I asked, suddenly distracted.

"Well, I guess it's my catch phrase," Rosalie said sheepishly.

"What?! Not you too," I exclaimed.

"Well you have one, as well, ya know," she said defensively.

"What. I most certainly do NOT" I replied.

"Do, too," she argued, "Emmett Will Be Emmett,"

"Oh," I said, sounding slightly deflated ," I guess you're right…"

"Aren't I always?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, anyways, I have to get back and you should get started," I added pointedly.

"Oh…Yeah… of course," she said, eyeing critically.

"Alright, see you later," I said, but my salutation fell on deaf ears, she was too bust pulling out bag after bag of make up.

I dashed up the stairs. I was just in time; Alice was finishing Edward's hair. When I pulled the curtain open, muscles I didn't even know were tensed relaxed as soon as I saw Edward's godlicious face. His face lit up in response to my wide grin.

"Okay," Alice was saying while Edward was ignoring," Time to see the finished product. You look absolutely _fab_". Edward Rolled his eyes at me as Alice tugged him towards the curtained off mirrors. and gave the cord a tug revealing the gleaming mirrors and Edward's stunning new 'do. It got quiet.

"Edward," Alice asked, with the agony of a true artist waiting for their critique.

"Bella?" Edward said, stricken by my silence "Bella? Do you like it? Please tell me, I—"

"Edward," I cut him off, "you look absolutely beautiful. No surprise there. But who care how you look anyway?

"I do," Alice volunteered irritated, but we both ignore her.

"Really?" he asked, looking not quite sure.

"Absolutely," I assured him.

"Prove it again," he said, sighing in relief.

"Prove what?" I asked playfully.

"That you love me, of course!" he exclaimed. I sighed in mock exasperation. Then I took his face in my hands and kissed him so passionately that I could almost hear _his_ heart pounding as if my kiss had woken it after all these decades.

"Does that prove it?" I gasped.

"No," he said, his breathing as little uneven, though, "I think I need some more proof" His face looked serious, but I could see the laughter deep in his topaz eyes.

"Well…" I said, "if you think that will help your denial, then I guess I have no choice…"I was playing along with his little game, of course.

This time it was he grasping my face. That is, until I pulled away. He looked irritated and slightly hurt. That was before I grabbed him by the hand and led him to the salon chair; then his irritation turned to excitement. I straddled him and began kissing him harshly.

"How about that?" I asked, completely out of breath, as if I had just ran a marathon.

He pretended to ponder my question. "Hmmmmm…." he said, "I dunno maybe, but just to make sure maybe we should have one more…"

"No arguments here…" I said, trailing off suggestively. Then I leaned away to unbutton my-his-shirt and pulled his tee-shirt over his head roughly. He was stunned speechless. I grinded against him while kissing him. He kissed me back enthusiastically his hands grabbling at my shirt eagerly.

There was a loud "chiik" as Alice pulled the curtain aside.

"Ahem," Alice said pointedly, "We have a schedule to keep. It's my turn and that really should be done in public," she pointed critically at us both half naked, entertained on the salon chair, straining from the weight.

I blushed, but Edward ignored her, continuing to kiss my neck and shoulders. I pulled away, kissing him on the nose.

"Go on, then, sexy" I said boldly. He rolled his eyes and murmured "Absurd," but smiled as well.


	27. Let's face it, he's kinda foolish

Alice sat in the char and I began to fix her spiky hair, "You're going to love it," I said with more confidence that I actually felt.

" I know," she said ignoring the discomfort in my voice that I'm sure she detected. I beamed at her confidence in me. Wow this night had been crazy. And to think it all started with that bet. oh, yeah,. speaking of which I guess I won't get a chance tonight… well, at least I have a whole week. And I have Alice on my side. Oh! Suddenly a question occurred to me.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"What did you ask Edward earlier? When you took him away so Jasper could talk to me. After you left he said he was scarred for life. He wouldn't even tell me what you said!"

"Well…" she said, suppressing a giggle.

"Yes?" I asked a wee bit impatiently.

"I asked him about sex positions. Like Jasper likes it, but let's face it, he's kinda retarded sometimes. So I dunno if all guys think it feels better for a guy if you—"

"Okay," I interjected, "I get it!" She giggled musically.

"Works like a charm…" she said to herself. I finished rinsing her hair and I sat her down in the styling chair. I was a little nervous, but Rosalie had helped me walk through the steps earlier, so I got right to work before my nerves could get the best of me.

Her normally spiky hair was limp and wet. I used a hair drier to dry her hair. Unfortunately, unlike what Rosalie predicted, her hair was frizzy instead of straight when I was done. I looked at my tools. I had to improvise. Instead of the feathery 'do we were going for, I used the only tool I knew how out of the fine assortment… the curling iron…

I expertly maneuvered it (my old neighbor an friend went through a phase where she curled her hair every day. More specifically, actually, she had ME curl it every day. So I'm an expert) until Alice's hair was a cute, curly bob. Then, I raised the curtain.

"Oh. My. Carlisle".

"Alice? Do you like it?" I asked anxiously.

Alice is not accustomed to surprises, so she just sat and stared for a few minutes and then she repeated, "Oh. My. Carlisle".

"Alice," I said, desperate for some response. SOME sort of feedback, "It's okay if you don't like it, I didn't think I'd me all that good, but just say the word and I'll…"

"Oh, IU don't like it at all," she said seriously.

"Oh, okay…" I said, disappointment coloring my tone despite myself. Then she wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug

"I LOVE IT!!" she exclaimed. I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Alice…" I said, greatly relieved.

"You're turn," she squealed, totally overlooking my relief in her excitement. She sat me down in dying chair for their last time and began the process anew. When she rinsed it out, she blow-dried it and took out a scary looking hair curler. That was definitely not one that I had ever used before. She began curling my hair into tight, bouncy, ringlets. This was curling—to the extreme. She put them into two mid-length piggy tails. She tied them in two red ribbons. That and the tied-up shirt gave me a sort of "naughty school girl" effect. Or so Alice said.

FINALLY, she opened the curtain, revealing the new me. My hair was in super curly auburn piggy-tails tails, cascading around my shoulders. My moth dropped open. For the second time that night, my own beauty stunned me. I did sort of look devil-angelish. It would drive Edward **wild**. I threw my arms around Alice and beamed, "Thank you, Alice!"

"Anytime…" she said, her face dead serious. I rolled my eyes.

We went downstairs and saw Angela and Rosalie working on Kylee's make up. Angela was already some with pink lipgloss, light bronzer, and a bit of mascara on and that, balanced with her tan skin and her platinum hair sleek and smooth with blunt bangs, she looked sweet n' sassy. Kylee was getting pink and bright purple eye shadow reaching all the way up to her brown bone and huge, glittery, fake eyelashes and pink lipstick. Rosalie was just brushing a fine sheen over her whole face when we walked in.

Wasting no time, we began Rosalie's look, applying some blush and dark Smokey eyes. We finished the look with some dark red, almost purple lipstick, smeared on liberally.

Alice was next. We applied dusty pink eye shadow, a little mascara, a tiny bit of blush, and upper starry pin gloss.

Last was me, and I'm, not gonna lie; I was surprise to find that I was marginally exited.

They applied mascara and this weird volumizing lipgloss that made my slips tingle, but made them almost as full as Rosalie's. They also applied a lot of powdery blue eye shadow and glittery blue eyeliner that made my dark eyes "pop", according to Rose. We were all done, and we all looked stunning. Knowing this, we began down the stairs.


	28. Author's Note I'm not dead!

Hey, Guys! I suck, I'll admit it. I dunno what happened. I just got caught up in schoolwork and I forgot all about my faithful (i hope you're still faithful anyways) fans!

Soooooo, here's the deal. I'm typing... I'm typing like the wind! and I can either give you a short chapter ASAP or give you a really long one in a couple of days... What'll it be? (Review and tell me)

Also, I'm almost finished with BET WARS!! Only like 10 or 15 more chapters to type (it's all written down) and the 1st chapter of my next story Aurora's Story, a twilight FanFic about Angela and Jacob's kids, Kylee and Embry's kids, and close to when Claire and Quil marry!!

Sooo, I know even though I'm the worst, PLZ review and tell me what you want me to do (a short one or a long one).

Love you guys til the end even if you don't love me any more!!

XOXO,

Stella Moon

P.S. I'm seeing Twilight today!! I'm sure it'll suck cos I hate Rob Pattinson but I do love Taylor Lautner as Jacob and I don't love Kellan Lutz as Emmet, but I love him in general(he's so cute!!). I can't wait!


	29. Author's Note II Verdict!

Okay guys, the vote is in and it looks like a long chapter. Sorry to that one person that said shorter ^_^

I saw the movie and here's the verdict:

I LOVED JASPER (of course, for those of you who know my obsession with Jasper) AND EMMETT (soooooo cute!!) AND ALICE (I loved the way she threw the baseball!!).

I hated Edward with the burning hot intensity of a thousand suns. Mike was good. Uhm… I thought in general in the book when they get together they're genuinely happy for a few months and then it gets dark when James comes. But the entire thing was intense with bad acting O.o

Sooo…yeah. I hated Jacob's long hair (he was cute with short hair) but I liked the group of friends. A lot. They were just how I imagned them.

My top three favorite scenes:

3. The Hospital. Tyler kept trying to apologize and Charlie shut the curtain.

2. The kitchen when Esme is cooking. I love Emmett and Jasper and Alice.

1. THE BASEBALL PART! It's like the only part when everyone's having a good time and when the trio walked in it was perfect!

I'll have the chapter by Wednesday at the LATEST! You guys are the best for not hating me!

XOXO,

Stella Moon!

P.S. For those of you who are subscribed, sorry for all that mixup. (I bet you got like a thousand EMAILS) I actually realized I left out a chapter, (O.O) and I added it. You should really check it out, it's chapter 24.


	30. And To Think I Gave You A Button!

**A/N:hey, guys. i put the story up at 11:58 last night and I realized I'd somehow left an entire section of the chapter out. That's me, Stella the Dork. Anyways, the point is, it's here now and I only got 4 reviews on this chapter, so I'm assuming my loyal reader's haven't seen it yet. I love you all and I'm glad you haven't abandoned me! XOXO, Stella.**

When we got to the living room again, the guys just stared at us. It was not quite the same reaction as earlier that night; we had a more subtle change… obviously we couldn't change clothes. But our hair…well, of course.

Edward came up to me and pulled on a curl. It "sproinged" right back into place and he grinned.

"I think I'm gonna like this hair style," he proclaimed, grinning. I looked around the room. Embry was running his fingers through Kylee's hair while she fingered a lock of his light brown hair; Alice was giggling at Jasper as he pouted, pining to Quil's hair; Rosalie was… well making out with Emmett, but what's new there?

Edward was thoroughly preoccupied. He was standing beside me and pulling my curls, then watching them spring back as if they had a mind of their own. Then Alice caught sight of him from across the room.

"Stop that, Edward," she called across their room sternly, as Jasper toyed with her wavy blonde hair, "you're going to mess them up!" she insisted.

"Come on, Alice," he whined, "Just let me have my fun!"

I laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, Edward, you're going to mess them up!" she persisted. This time, he just ignored her.

"It's fin, Alice, I really don't care," I said in Edward's defense.

"You wouldn't…" Alice said, but she left us be.

I rolled my eyes, turning away from Edward to mingle, but he wouldn't have that. He pulled back, wrapping me in his iron grip. I sighed, rolled my eyes again, and kissed him. We were having a moment that Emmett and Rosalie have ALL THE TIME! But Emmett, somehow found the need to interrupt us. "Cough-ahem-cough" We ignored and Emmett being Emmett merely got louder. Of course.

"I said-ahem-cough. That translated to get a room or grt off echother" he called at us. We continued to ignore him and Emmett did not seem to like being ignored.

"HEY," he said," I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!I said 'get a room or get off each other'" he repeated. When we were still ignoring him, he bounded over and attempted to pull Edward off of me. Edward didn't agree, and so he pushed Emmett away and when Emmett tried to come back at us, I decided to cut in.

"It's okay, Edward, I whispered to him.

"Fine," Edward said, but not quite allowing separation. I didn't object.

"Anyways," I began again," We should probably get back to the game, It's your turn, Rosalie"

"Okay, Kylee," she said, Truth or Dare?"

Kylee pondered for a moment and then she answered, "Dare".

"Okay," Rose said, "I dare you to spray paint 'bite me' on the forks gym wall," Rosalie said in a listless voice. "That's an easy one," she added.

"Okay," Kylee agreed, although the task wasn't as easy as that. "How are we gonna do this?" she asked, gesturing to our large group, longing all over the Cullens' living room.

"Follow us," Edward said, as Alice tossed her s can of spray paint, "We'll piggie back it".

Angela's looked apprehensive," Piggy back it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll ride Jacob and then you can come home and ride him again upstairs," Quil said, laughing wickedly.

"Oh, shut it, Quil," Jacob said, going a little red, but Angela seemed too preoccupied to be embarrassed.

ANGELA P.O.V.

What? Piggy back while he's a…wolf?! Oh no. what if I fall? What if I pull his fur? What if I'm too heavy? What if…? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Great, just great. Jacob saw my apprehension and told me," Don't worry Ang, you'll be fine," that was a bold-faced lye, but it calmed me down all the same. He held my hand in his and stroked my face. I was so happy to have him here, with me, in my life.

The group stepped out of the house and into the cool night air. I turned around and noticed we were missing someone.

"Where's Quil?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. It smelled like…pizza.

I turned around and found myself facing an enormous, I'm talking GARGANTUAN chocolate colored wolf, giving me a goofy, wolfy grin. I screamed and jumped into Jacob's arms.

"Is that… that's not—"

"Quil," Jacob said matter-of-factly," Yep".

Suddenly, Embry was gone, too, and in his place was a light brown woldf.

"My turn," Jake said gleefully," Now, after I phase, just hop onto my back. Don't owrry about hurting me, don't worry about being to heavy, you can ask Bella about that—"

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" she asked from where she was hoisting herself onto Edward's back.

"Jacob snorted with laughter but otherwise ignored her, "You'll do fine, babe, I trust you. I love you" "I love you, too," I said a little shakily. He beamed and stepped into the clearing of the meadow that was the Cullen's yard. I watched carefully. I could see in one second the transformation from Jacob into a colossal russet wolf. If you blinked, you would have missed it. Russet- I should have known.

I looked over to Kylee for guidance. She was perched daintily atop Embry. "Just climb on," she instructed, sliding off Embry to demonstrate. Once she was on the ground, she tapped Embry's flank and he keeled, "Like a huge horse," she explained, giggling. Embry growled playfully and stood, with her atop. I did the same with Jacob, and it was easier than I though tit would be. I said the texture of his fur; smooth and rough all in one. I laid down on the wolf and it stood up. Or rather, he stood, Jacob.

Suddenly, we were running. SO fast, but so smooth. I gasped, but soon just sat back and enjoyed, holding on to his fur tightly. I looked over and Saw Edward and Bella flash past. Aw, they're so sweet…

Bella P.O.V

I climbed onto Edward's back and he took off running. I turned my head away from the wind and into his neck, kissing it gently. I loved the way he squirmed and shivered. I continued to kiss him softly, toying with a soft black spike. I stopped kissing him and looked over to see Angela and Jake flash by. Aw, they're so sweet!

"Hey, I didn't mind," Edward threw over his shoulder. "Didn't mind what?" I asked. "Your affection," He answered. I giggled and continued to kiss his neck, this time venturing up behind his ear.

"Bella," he groaned, "I'm not gonna be able to concentrate." I stopped and we stopped moving abruptly, causing Jasper to nearly crash into us.

"Hey!" he called; "No abrupt halts!" and I could've sworn I heard him mutter the words, "make out," and, "at least wait until you stop."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," He said indignantly.

"Okay, you're so pushy! Jeez!" I exclaimed, but I was thrilled he didn't seem to mind. We arrived at the high school, and Kylee pulled out a can of gold spray paint. She sprayed, BITE ME, on the school wall, and we ran back.

"Quil," Kylee stated back at the house, "Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Cough-wimp-cough" came from Jasper.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Strategy" I stepped in. Quil laughed.

"Okay," Kylee began, "If you could marry Claire right now, would you?"

"No," Quil said without hesitation, "It's not right for her. When it is, I'll be ready." What he said was so simple and good, I was immensely impressed.

"Truth or dare?" He went on, turning to Emmett.

"Truth." Emmett said.

"Cough-wh-ouch!!! Aliiiiiiice,"

"Shut up, we're trying to hear the truth!" Alice exclaimed.

"Where's the kinkiest place you've ever had sex?" Quil asked.

"Ummm…"

"This isn't fair!!!" Rosalie cut in, "This includes me too!"

"Not necessarily…" Jasper cut in, earning a slap from Alice.

"Tell us," I said, curious.

"InEdward'sPiano" Emmett said in a rush. There was a stunned silence.

"Come again," Edward asked, obviously hoping he's heard wrong.

"In Edward's piano," Emmett repeated shame-faced.

"Oh. My. Carlisle," Edward said. Without warning he buried his face in my shoulder. I rubbed his back and stroked his black hair.

"It's okay, Edward," I soothed, "It'll be okay. Besides…" I added in a mischievous whisper, "Remember that time in Emmett's jeep?" this seemed to cheer him up rationally and he murmured into my skin, "I love you".

"I love you, too," I replied happily.

"No, Seriously, I don't think I could love you more right now..." he continued.

I kissed him, pulling him upwards because I don't think there's anything I could say right now that wouldn't disgust him with it's extreme mushiness.

"Okay," he amended, breathless for once, "NOW, I couldn't love you more"

I liked this; being the one that Edward went to for comfort, the one to leave him breathless. It was quite empowering, really.

"Wait," Alice cut in, "Don't you mean ON Edward's piano??"

"Nope," Emmett said, unashamed by this time.

"Bella," Edward moaned, burring his face in my shoulder again. I know it's wrong, but that turned me on…

"Well, anyways, we should go on, and it's your turn, Emmett," I said, trying to ignore the tingling sensation at the pit of my stomach. Edward was not helping by pulling me closer and stroking my lower back. I turned my head so my lips were pressed lightly against his shoulder.

"All right, Bella, truth or dare," Emmett said. That took the tingly sensation right away and left a raw, nagging feeling.

"Truth," I answered immediately. What? I was just listening to my gut.

"Where is the kinkiest place you and Edward have made out?" he asked. I smiled mischievously and leaned away from Edward's shoulder to answer.

"In your jeep while you and Rosalie were on a movie date. We stashed away in the back, but not on purpose. We had been making out and I… fell asleep" I finished lamely.

Emmett gaped at me.

"You did WHAT?!" he asked incredulously.

"Made out in your Jeep while you and Rosalie were—"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN!!" he said, on the brink of hysteria. Oh wait… been there, done that. He began to hyperventilate, which was odd because he doesn't need to breath. Rosalie looked surprised, not that Emmett was being such a drama queen, but because of my confession.

"Rosie," Emmett said pathetically, hauling himself up and burring his face in her chest. She rolled her eyes at us, but began comforting him all the same. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and started screeching, "WHY MY JEEP?!? NOW I HAVE TO BURN THE SEAT UPHOLSTRY!! ARGALBLARGAHBAH!!"

"Emmett, shut up. You had SEX IN Edward's piano and now you're going to burn your seat upholstery just cos we made out there?!" I asked incredulously.

"How clothes were you?" he asked suddenly, apparently disregarding everything I just said.

"How clothed were _you_?" I countered.

"I asked first," he reasoned.

"True," Alice cut in, in a voice you couldn't argue with. Now the entire room was focused on me.

"Uhm… I was wearing a bra and jeans," I admitted blushing furiously.

"And Edward?" Emmett pushed.

"Answer my question first. How clothed were you? And Rose?" I asked, pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"None," He said with out shame.

"You are SUCH a sex addict, Emmett," I told him.

"Touché," he replied, "Now, how much was Edward wearing?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Edward was wearing jeans," then I turned my head back into Edward's shoulder, having had enough of Emmett for a lifetime, let along a few minutes, and Edward sweetly stroked my waist.

I could almost hear Emmett's smirk. I took another breath and much to Edward's dismay, I pulled back for the second time in the past few minutes.

"Okay, my turn," I said, sucking it up, "Alice, truth or dare?"

She thought and then answers, "dare…"

"I dare you to brake into the mall, steal a pair of Gucci sunglasses 9but leave the money) and bring them back here," I said.

Alice thought about it for all of a fraction of a second and then said, "Okay… sounds like fun". We all laughed about that and after a short discussion, we decided it would be better if she went alone so she could see weather she would be caught. She left and came back a mere 5 minutes later holding a pair of stylish Gucci sunglasses and handing the to me.

"Here, Bella," Alice said, pressing the sunglasses into my hands.

"No, you paid for them," I objected and Edward rolled his eyes.

"It was your dare," Alice pointed out.

"But you were the one who executed it" I argued.

"Bella, take the glasses," she yelled in frustration.

"No," I replied simply.

"Bella, I already have the same pair in turtle shell, back and brown, plus they'll go really well with your new hair…" she pouted.

"Fine," I huffed. Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Alice Cullen is GIVING you a pair of Gucci sunglasses and all you can do id huff. You know you're in a position almost every girl in Forks would kill for," Edward pointed out.

"I know," I said smiling up at him and snuggling further in his arms

"Well, I'm her sister and best friend. Oh! What now?" Alice said triumphantly. The room went silent. I looked around., Jasper was putting and making quiet "humping" sounds. Emmett was staring dagger at me with his arms folded across his chest and his lower lip poking out. I looked at Edward and I was horrified and amused to see him looking exaggeratedly hurt.

"HEY," Jacob spoke up, "She's _my_ best friend!"

"Hey, hey, hey," I cut it, "You're my best werewolf friend and you my vampire friend," Alice and Jacob both smiled but Emmett would shave none of that… happiness.

"And to think I gave you a button… scratch that, MY button"

"Well, you can have your button back," I replied tartly.

"Sniff. I thought what we had was special," she said, feigning hurt.

"No, Em, what you have with ROSE is special…"

"Oh yea! Sorry, Rosie, baby," he amended turning hopeful eyes on Rosalie, "You can keep the button," he added.

"Tanks, Em, I love the button"

"But what we have _is_ special," he threw in. Rosalie raised her hand, poised to slap him,

"In a brotherly way," he amended hurriedly. Rosalie smiled. Something occurred to Emmett right then.

"Hey, Rose, pat my head," he requested. She did and his hair went flat then sproinged back up.

"HA! Now you can't mess it up!" he shrieked.

"Oh I can't, can't I?" she asked ominously. She got a shiny pair of silver scissors and attempted to snip a lock of Emmett' curly orange hair,, bending the scissors in the process.

"Alice?" she asked, a slight note of alarm in her choice, "How many bottles of hairspray did you use?!?"

"Uhm…1. 2. 7. 11. Actually I don't know" she admitted, "I lost track after about 12…" Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper cut in.

"Hey, take care of the planet. You know you'll have to live in it, baby," always the reasonable one…

Rosalie merely rolled her eyes. "Don't you worry, Em, I'll get you in your sleep. Wait, that won't work. I'll get you while you're playing YOUR X-BOX!"

"You wouldn't," he whispered, shocked.

"I yes I would, "she cackled. He just whimpered. I turned to Jasper, now that I had settled Emmett.

"Well, Jasper, I can see that you're exasperated that I didn't choose you, right?"

"Yeah," he replied petulantly, "but you don't care…"

"Actually, I do, ya know why?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because you're my Jasperated Exasperated!" I squealed delightedly.

"I'll take that," he smiled. I beamed back and turned to Rosalie.

"Rose," I began, "You're my WABBFF"

"Huh?" she replied, perplexed.

"Was a bitch best friend," I responded smiling slightly.

"She opened her mouth to retort but apparently thought better of it, "Yeah, I guess I do deserve that," she confessed. I smiled and turned to my Quileute friends.

"You guys are my homies from the rez," I said. All three beamed.

And then I turned to Edward. Seeing he still looked hurt I began, "but Edward is most definitely not my friend…" he looked down in fake agony, but I could see the real pain in his eyes. I put one finger under his icy chin and lifted it.

"Friends don't do _this_" I kissed him softly and gently.

"Well, then I suppose I'm glad we're not friends…" he said as we both regained our breath. I giggled and looked into his eyes, seeing he was still uncertain I added," And anyways, you're my fiancé, not my friend". As predicted, his breath hitched when I said fiancé.

I turned to Angela and opened my mouth but before I could get a word out, Emmett interrupted me.

"But she loves me best," he put in. oh, Carlisle.

"I love you all equally," I insisted.

"hey…"Edward whined.

"I love you all equally," I repeated firmly, "I just love you in a different way…" I said coyly.

"Raaawr," Edward said jokingly and I rolled my eyes. Attention Piggie…

"And lastly, but not least is Angela," I said, "Ang, you're my human pal, and my school buddy and I HONOOSTLY couldn't survive a school day without out. Especially with the "them" side terrorizing me every time I turn," I said honestly, "I especially needed you when…" I left the sentence hanging but she understood what I meant. She stood up and hugged me.

"Anytime, Bella," she said simply.

"Thanks," I said simply, ignoring Emmett and Jasper's proclamations that they would take care of the "them" side no problem. Not something the Cullens exposing themselves will exactly help…

I wrapped myself in Edward's arms again, content.

**HA! It's 11;57 and I have it in! Maybe it IS 3 minutes from being Thursday but I KEPT MY PROMISE!! **


	31. Not a smart move, Oh Dense One

"Rosalie," Alice began, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the blonde replied without a trace of fear or nerves.

"I dare you to consume a whole chocolate cake," Alice said at once. Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"Ewwwww…. that is so disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it IS a dare…" Alice pointed out."

"Fine, Rosalie grumbled.

Alice then produced a full German Chocolate Cake complete with a side of nutella. Apparentley, she had anticipated the need…the top of the cake was covered with rich chocolate shavings, chocolate whipped cream, and chocolate glaze, as well as your standard triple chocolate icing. The inside of the cake, according to Alice, was full of chocolate chips and quadruple laird of moist chocolaty goodness with icing in between. Rosalie gagged at the sight of the luscious chocolate cake.

"You guys are so weird," I commented, "I mean, what, did you go to some German baker and forked off like 1000 bucks for a cake that you all despise?" when it got all quiet, I gasped.

"Alice, you didn't!" I exclaimed. The room remained silent. Foolish vampires.

"Well, I might as well get it over with," Rosalie sighed, skillfully averting the attention back to her problem..

"Go one then," Alice was obviously enjoying this. Rosalie grabbed the cake and began devouring it quickly. She took large handfuls of the cake and swiftly stuffed them into her mouth. Between bites she made disgusted looks and it appeared as if she might chuck at any moment( decided to move away from her, just in case) and the others were trying to keep straight faces and failing miserably. When Rosalie had finished the ENTIRE thing in like 10 minutes (It would have been faster if not for her dramatic effects), he face was covered in chocolate and her eyes were like flaming daggers. When she threw a glance at you, you would flinch away, and her look wiped the smirk off everyone's face. All but Emmett's, he was too stupid to know better. Rosalie came for him first smacking him hard across the head and leaving scratch marks on his neck where she had run her fingers then sitting roughly next to him.

"Not a smart move, oh Dense One," Jasper said quietly to Emmett.

"There," she spat out, suddenly "I ate the whole cake. Every last fucking crumb. Happy?" she asked. I flinched deeper into Edward's arms and I felt a chuckle rumble through him.

"Yes, I'm VERY happy," Alice, chirped, "Go, stop holding up the game".

"Bella," she growled, "Truth or Dare"

"D-dare," I said, for some stupid reason, deciding to take the high road. Neither one would be pleasant after all.

"I dare you to sneak into Mike Newton's room and steal a pair of his boxers. And if you're caught, you can't rat us out, or it doesn't count. Got it?" she sneered.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I said. This wasn't so bad…I guess.

"No," Edward responded, "Why do you have to pick this time not to be stubborn? Absolutely not. It's out of the question. The Newtons could call the police and Charlie might just have a heart attack".

"That's why I'm permitting assistance in the breaking and entry" Rosalie smirked, serene all of a sudden.

"How will we get there?" Angela cut in, defusing a budding argument skillfully.

"Well, run, stupid," Rosalie said snidely.

"Wait," Emmett said actually being smart, "I wanna see the action, but Mike can't know we're involved, or he will call the police, right?"

"We'll hide in the bushes," Rosalie answered.

"Wow, you have an answer to everything, don't you?" I asked bitterly.

"Yep," Rosalie beamed, all traces of her former hostility washed away.

"Well, Smarty what are we gonna do with the boxers once we're done?" Alice asked.

"That's not a problem; burn them, make a voodoo doll, whatever…." Rosalie replied. I had to laugh at that, despite my state of advanced panic. We all walked outside for the second time that night. I hopped onto Edward's back and we took off. Once again, I kissed him from the base of his neck up to behind his ear. He hummed low in his throat in response. I decided to be daring and bit on his earlobe. Suddenly, we were on the ground. Edward slid 50 feet across the pavement of some empty road and stopped. I was sitting on top of him.

"Edward,": I exclaimed, worried, "Are you okay?" He didn't answer.

"Edward," I exclaimed, more alarmed this time. Just then, his whole family was around us, laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing," I cried, "I think he's hurt..."

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice assured me, although it was hard to understand, she was laughing so hard "he's fine?"

"FINE?!" I asked, more than a little distressed now, "Why isn't he answering me, then?"

"He's trying to maintain what dignity he still possesses," Emmett replied, also laughing uncontrollably.

"Shh… he's about to say something, "Alice hushed her siblings.

"Bella…" he said menacingly.

"Woops," I said innocently, "Sorry, Edward!" I put my finger to my lip in a rueful naughty0schoolgirl way. "Nice touch," Rosalie mouthed. I got off his back and settled myself next to his head, which he still hadn't raised off the cement. He still lay flat on his face, refusing to move, but giving me a nice view of his behind…

"Edward," I persisted, "Edward, please talk…"

He sat up slowly and I saw there was a small gash across his cheek and onother on the shoulder he had slid on. I gasped.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I exclaimed. I felt kind of guilty for all this, although it was a generally amusing story. The others were badly trying to suppress laughter all around us. He looked up at me and his eyes held a strange mix of embarrassment, anger, an… lust?

"Bella," he began again, "Can I please talk to you for a moment. ALONG!" he suggested dangerously. I don't know if the danger was intended for his family or me. Jasper was the only one to be mature enough to take a hint, and he moved away, ragging Alice with him, who grabbed Rosalie on time saying she needed SOMEONE to realize the absurdity of the situation besides Jasper. And Emmett followed like a lost puppy dog.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he exclaimed quietly but just as acidly. My guilt faded and in it's place, anger flared. I WAS his fiancé after all. I had every right to do what I did, and anyways, I said sorry once already. What was his problem? I knew the answer to that deep down, but I didn't wanna admit it out loud. He was sexually frustrated and it was my fault; for being human, for not just giving it up and being changed before I did anything "rash".

"I said sorry, Edward," I pointed out headedly, "And I'm your fiancé, almost your wife, I had every right to do what I did," I whispered the last part.

"You did not," he replied irrationally.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," I replied scathingly, "And anyways, you're the one who told me you liked it"

"I told you I liked the kissing," he replied, affronted, "But you- you BIT me!"

"Just… whatever," I said, "you're completely and totally overreacting to this," I stood up and walked away, over to his family. The wolves must have been wondering where we were by then. I asked for a ride, not willing to ride with Edward again.

Can you guess who volunteered? It's VERY obvious… Emmett, of course. No matter how angry I am, Emmett will still be Emmett.


	32. THATS WHAT SHE SAID!

I accepted the offer and he slung me roughly onto his back.

"Ouch, I'm going to feel_ that _in the morning," I complained.

"That's what she said," Jasper squealed before he took off running. I rolled my eyes.

When Emmett ran, I could tell he wasn't as fast as Edward. Also, I noticed the weirdest thing... he favored his left. God, it's just like Emmett to even _run_ screwed up. I voiced as much and he said, "HEY! Grizzlies usually attack on the right, so I have to be ready to whip around and attack!" I just rolled my eyes, but I had to admit to myself that it made sense. It was still screwed up, though.

By this time we were at Mike's place. We slowed to a human paced jog. I hopped down and walked over to Alice.

"I feel bad, Alice" I said quietly.

"What on earth for?' she asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

"I made Edward fall down," I explained.

"How did you do that?" she asked, "He's usually so composed when he's running. I figured he's tripped over his own feet or something like that".

"No," I began sheepishly and told her how he _really_ fell, "and now he's hurt, " I concluded morosely.

"Well, did you apologize?" she asked. "Only about 30 times," I replied, "But I still feel bad..."

"Don't," she replied simply, "You had every right to give him a little teeth action as his fiancé. It's not a if _you_ hurt him with your teeth"

"but he's mad at me now," I said a little pathetically.

"Bella," she began, "Have you ever noticed Edward is prone to overeating just a _little_ bit when it comes to your safety. he was probably just worried about you," she assured me.

"Well, I guess you're right" I admitted.

"Of course I am," she replied. I rolled my eyes and stepped onto mike's lawn, rejoin the group. We were just in time to see Rosalie springing agilely from a tall Elm tree in front of what I assume was Mike's room.

"The window's open and Mike's showering" she whispered to Alice, "You got lucky," she added meeting my eyes, "He could have been asleep in his bed" I nodded, my anxiety building steadily. I moved towards the window and Alice stepped in front of me.

"I'm quite heavy, Alice," I said, staring at her minuscule frame, my brain refusing to accept this tiny thing would lift me 15 feet into the air"

"Emmett, come here, " Emmett sidled lazily and Alice grasped his waist firmly, lifting him off the ground, and placing him 3 feet to her left, "happy?' she asked in a mundane, almost bore voice, "Hop On" I climbed onto her back without further protest and she prang into Mike's room. I slid off her back, glanced around, and almost laughed out loud.

The entire room was in varying shades of blue. There was mostly navy though and lots of red and white. The bed frame was a white rowboat with a blue comforter with a life-saver-and-oar print. There was ocean memorabilia like compasses, life-savers, oars, and boat steering wheels an all four walls which had wave-shaped trim. Basically, the entire room was themes sailor in a vary 8-year-old way, right down to the teddy bear in a sailor suits, sitting on the ocean blue chair below the compass mobile.

Alice spared me a laughing glance and jumped out of the window, cat-like, leaving me alone. I made my way to the white dresser with red- steering wheel shaped knobs but something caught my eye. There was a bulletin board. i did a quick count...

Bella: 21

Rosalie: 14

Alice: 11

Angela: 9

Jessica: 3

Lauren: 1

This was a stalker board, the one thing that didn't fit into the theme of the room. There was a collage of pretty girls, and I was 2 percent flattered I was on there so much and 98 percent disgusted and outraged. I saw one photo of me that had a white arm wrapped around my waist, but my partner-- it wasn't hard to guess who-- had been torn off. I noticed some had been taken in public places-- at the store, at the gas station. Okay, this was kind of depressing, but mostly creepy. I chuckled to myself grimly. Now that I have Jake off my back, I need to get rid of mike.

I snuck back to the dresser, completely silent, but just then, Mike started singing SexyBack by JT in the shower.

"ARGABLAHBLHBLARGAH" I heard a booming cry that could only be Emmett, "My ears are bleeding!!" the singing didn't even falter. I then heard a loud smack and a "Em, I love you but you are soooo not smart... now SHUT UP!"

I pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the first pair of boxers I saw. I stood still in shock for a few minutes. The boxers were a deep royal blue with a Winnie the Pooh and the other animals that lived in the hundred acre woods. The waistband said "pooh and friends". Oh, Rose will LOVE this...

I heard the shower stop and it broke my out of my shocked revere. I was about to close the draw when I saw a snippet of midnight blue. My dress!! Mike, you little perv... I lifted it out and stared at it incredulously.

"Bella," Mike said from behind me. Oh shit! I didn't realize the bedroom is attached to the bathroom. I was betting on a few extra seconds to get out! Or at least hide...

"Um... hi, mike yeah, I gotta go... BYE!" I said, running over to the window and preparing to jump. Dammit, it was farther down then I thought. No matter, I'd rather sprained and ankle then face... Mike. So I took a deep breath, pressed my eyes shut, and willed myself not to scream. Then I jumped.


	33. Good Bye

Hi guys.

So I know I've been promising more chapters but now I just realize that's unrealistic.

Sorry… I love BET WARS! And it looks like you do, too. So… I mean, maybe in the distant future if I feel like I have time I'll certainly post the rest of what I have but right now this story feels like a dead end. BUT DO NOT DISPAIR! I have another story I like a lot more. It's about Kylee and Angela and Leah and the rest of our loveable Werewolf chick and their kids. It's gonna be great. So I think I might post the first chapter tonight, so look out for _Aurora's Story_. I like it better cuz its more of my own characters and storyline, etc. Sooo…. Hope you enjoy and again I'm really, really sorry D:

XOXO,

Stella :D


End file.
